Otra oportunidad
by Val rod
Summary: La vida da tantas vueltas que es posible encontar un amor del pasado que se creia perdido
1. Chapter 1

Un cambio

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 años desde que Candy se separo de Terry, al principio ella intento salir sola adelante y tratar de cumplir su promesa de ser feliz, pero no lo consiguió

Al principio después de la reunión en el hogar de Pony, ella se quedo durante un tiempo, aproximadamente un año, ayudando a sus dos madres a cuidar a los niños del hogar, pero su estado de ánimo no la ayudaba mucho pues, todos los días en sus pensamientos solo existía una persona y ese era Terry, se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia? ¿Como seria su vida a lado de Susana? ¿Si él era feliz?

Sus madres al ver que su hija era profundamente infeliz y ver como su vida se iba al observar por la ventana esperando algún milagro, esperando que el regresara por ella, decidieron pedirle ayuda a Albert, el siempre estaba cuando Candy lo necesitaba, aunque en cuestión de su relación con Terry, Candy le había pedido que por favor no se metiera en ningún momento y la dejara pasar por esto sola. Pero a petición de las madres de Candy y de ver el mismo como se encontraba su pequeña decidido hacer algo por ella

Una mañana Candy se encontraba sentada sobre unas de la ramas del padre árbol mirando hacia el horizonte, solo ese lugar le daba la paz que buscaba, cuando de repente alguien se sentó junto a ella en la rama

Albert – dijo después de una pequeño sobresalto – pero que milagro tiene mucho que no te veía, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Pequeña, recuerda que te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que en este lugar te gusta pensar – dijo al con una sonrisa muy cálida, aunque la verdad era quelas madre de Candy le habían mandado a llamar para que hablara con ella

Albert ya no se qué hacer, quiero ser fuerte y salir adelante por mí misma, pero lo extraño y no sé si hice lo mejor al hacerme a un lado para que Susana no sufriera – dijo Candy mientras se abrazaba a su protector y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse

Candy , yo no te puedo decir, si hiciste o no lo mejor, eso es algo que tu sola descubrirás con el paso del tiempo, lo que si te puedo decir es que si debes salir adelante y vivir en paz contigo misma aceptando y comprendiendo tus errores, pero también aprendiendo de ellos- dijo Albert mientras la mantenía abrazada

Gracias Albert por estar siempre conmigo, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo ella mirando a los ojos a su gran amigo

Pequeña, no hay nada que agradecer, aunque no estuviera yo tu serias capaz de salir adelante- dijo él con una sonrisa

Pero Albert no sé ni por donde comenzar – dijo ella con preocupación

Mira pequeña yo creo que te convendría un poco cambiar de aires. Qué te parece si vienes por un tiempo a vivir con Archi y conmigo a Lakewood, por lo que se acaba de abrir una clínica infantil cerca y ahí podrías trabajar unas horas para mantenerte ocupada y que tu loca cabecita no piense tonterías, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Albert quien antes de ir al hogar de poni ya había dejado todo listo para que Candy regresara

Pero, no crees que la tía abuela se moleste – dijo ella cabizbaja, recuerda que ella no me quiere en la familia

Pequeña, no te lo había querido decir, porque pensé que con esto pensarías que te quiero obligar a ser y seguir las regalas de la familia, pero la tía abuela ha cambiado mucho desde que le conté que fuiste tú quien me cuido y protegió durante todo el tiempo que tuve amnesia y cree me que te este sumamente agradecida por lo que hiciste, inclusive varias veces me ha pedido que te venga a buscar para que regreses a chicago con ella, pero yo le dije que tu regresarías cuando lo creyeras conveniente que por el momento era mejor dejarte sola – dijo Albert de forma segura y sincera con lo que decía

Albert, no sabes qué alegría me da eso, siempre pensé que la tía abuela no era una mala persona, solo que le costaba demostrar lo que siente, bueno eso era algo que siempre me decía Anthony, el la quería mucho – dijo Candy mientras miraba hacia el cielo al recordar a su adorado príncipe de las rosas

Así es Candy, pero ahora la tía abuela esta en Londres así que solo vivirías con Archi y conmigo en Lakewood, ¿que dices? Te aseguro que no la pasaremos bien – dijo Albert tratando de convencer a Candy

Está bien Albert, regreso contigo a Lakewood y tratare de cumplir mi promesa de ser feliz – dijo ella mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa a Albert

Así me gusta Candy, recuerda que eres más bonita cuando ries que cuando lloras – dijo él, que estaba realmente feliz de tener a su pequeña cerca

Después de unos minutos ambos bajaron del padre árbol y se dirigieron al hogar de pony, ahí Candy le comunico a sus madres lo que había decidido, ellas estaban felices de saber que Candy buscaría una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz y estaban seguras que Albert siempre la protegería donde quiera que estuviera, solo estaban un poco triste de saber que Candy tendría que partir del hogar

Por la tarde Candy regreso junto con Albert a la mansión de Lakewood, cuando llego al portal de rosas, le pidió a él que si a partir de ahí podrían ir caminando hasta la mansión, ya que quería ver y oler de cerca las amadas rosas de Anthony, a lo que Albert asintió, así que le pidió al chofer que ahí los dejara y él se adelantara a la mansión, que ellos llegarían después y fue así como comenzaron a caminar por el portal

Quieres mucho este lugar, ¿verdad Candy? – dijo Albert mientras caminaba a lado de ella

Si Albert, aqui fue donde conocí a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida – dijo ella recordando a su querido Anthony

Hablas de mi sobrino Anthony – dijo Albert quien siempre tubo la duda de que tan profundo fue el amor de Candy por Anthony – lo habrá querido más que a Terry – pensaba

Así es Albert, Anthony fue una de la cosas más maravillosas que me haya pasado en la vida, daría lo que fuera por tenerlo aquí conmigo, bueno físicamente, porque el siempre está en mi recuerdo y en mi corazón – dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco melancólica al recordar que eso ya no pasara

¿Lo amabas Candy? – dijo Albert curioso

Si, lo amaba mucho, inclusive la primera vez que vi a Terry en el barco lo confundí con él y yo se que el también me amaba- dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro- aun recuerdo el día que se puso celoso al enterarse de la existencia de mi príncipe y al saber que lo había confundido con él y mira como es la vida, ese príncipe era tu Albert

Que habría pasado si Anthony no hubiera muerto, que habría pasado entre ustedes - pensaba Albert, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Mira Albert esta es una dulce Candy la rosa que Anthony me regalo el día de mi cumpleaños – dijo Candy mientras sostenía una rosa en sus manos

Que bellas son, ya las había visto, pero jamás pensé que era la rosa de la cual me hablabas cuando vivíamos juntos – dijo Albert al ver la belleza de la flor- vaya que mi sobrino era un genio

Luego de unos minutos conversando y caminando por el jardín, por fin llegaron a la mansión, en la puerta principal, ya estaba Archí esperando a que llegaran

Gatita, que bueno que decidiste venir – dijo Archí completamente emocionado de ver a Candy, tenía mucho tiempo que no la había visto

Archí, a mí también me alegra volver a verte, te ves más guapo – dijo ella mientras corría abrazar a su primo

Y tu más hermosa, como siempre, pero por que se tardaron en llegar, el auto ya tiene rato estacionado y yo aquí parado esperándolos – dijo Archí

Lo que pasa es que Candy quería caminar por el jardín de rosas, y nos entretuvimos un rato hablando – dijo Albert en forma de disculpa

Candy aun no lo olvidas verdad – dijo Albert recordando a su primo

No Archí y no lo haré siempre lo llevare conmigo, además tenía mucho que no veía el jardín, tu porque tenias la dicha de vivir aquí – dijo ella

Que bueno momentos pasamos ahí, ¿los recuerdas? – dijo Archí recordando el pasado junto con su hermano y su primo

Si Archí nos divertíamos mucho los 4 fue una lida época – dijo ella con una sonrisa

así pasaron los meses , la vida en la mansión de Lakewood era de lo más feliz ,Archí , Albert y Candy se la pasaban muy bien conviviendo todos, a veces iba Anni a visitar a su novio y a su hermana , los días era muy similares por las mañanas Archí y Albert salían a trabajar a las empresas Andrew y Candy salía hacer ayudante en la pequeña clínica que se encontraba a unas horas de la mansión, por las tardes convivían todos se juntaban para comer, después salían a caminar por la ciudad y simplemente se quedaban ayudando en el jardín, Candy poco a poco estaba superando lo de Terry, trataba de no pensar en él y en su vida con Susana y fue así como transcurrieron 2 años en la vida de Candy

Una tarde mientas comían Albert les anuncio que la tía vuela regresaba de Londres y estaría unos días con ellos en la mansión, estoy puso a Candy y Archí felices pues ya tenían mucho tiempo de no verla, pero les preocupada que con ella también regresaban los Leagan que se había ido a acompañar a la tía abuela según con el pretexto de estar con ella, aunque en realidad buscaban afianzar su legar en el testamento de ella

* * *

Continuara

Hola aquí estoy yo otra vez, esta es mi segunda historia, es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente así que comencé a escribir, no se preocupen prometo que seguiré y le daré un fin a **Un momento difícil **por favor me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad a esta nueva idea

Por favor no se olviden dejar un Reviews me gustaría saber que opinan, si les gusta o no, ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia


	2. Chapter 2 Un plan

Un plan

Había pasado una semana desde que Albert les comunico a los chicos del regreso de la tía abuela, cuando esta por fin llego de su largo viaje por Londres. Archí y Candy la recibieron con mucho gusto pues tenían demasiado tiempo sin verla, la señora estaba feliz pues otra vez podía ver a sus sobrinos y en especial a Candy, pues se sentía mal por la forma en que siempre la trato

Luego de un cálido recibimiento todos pasaron a la sala, para que pudieran platicar un poco mejor

Y cuéntanos tía abuela ¿cómo te fue por Londres?-decía Archí

Muy bien Archí, pude hacerme mi chequeo anual y además resolver unos asuntos que tenía pendientes por haya – dijo la señora

¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Cómo cuales tía?- pregunto un poco curioso Albert, pues se suponía que al era el que resolvía todo lo relacionado con la familia

Son personales Albert, mejor dime 'como es que pudiste convencer a Candy para que regresara con la familia? – dijo la tía abuela tratando de cambiar el tema

Es una larga historia tía, lo importante es que ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes- dijo Candy adelantándose a que Albert contestara

Eso me alegra mucho hija, desde que supe todo lo que habías hecho por mi Albert, me di cuenta del gran corazón que tienes, y ahora al saber que podre tener a todos mis sobrinos viviendo en la misma casa me pone muy feliz – dijo la tía abuela

¿ A todos tus sobrinos? ¿ Cómo está eso? – dijo Archí quien esperaba que lo que estaba pensando no fuera cierto

Si, como ustedes saben ,Niel y Eliza fueron conmigo a Londres , para intentar superar la muerte de sus padres que fue hace 2 años en un accidente automovilístico, entonces ahora que regresaron dicen que se sienten muy solos en su casa así que les ofrecí que mientras yo esté en Lakewood ellos vivirán con nosotros ya cuando me vaya a Chicago ellos se irán conmigo- dijo la tía abuela pensando que lo que había hecho era lo correcto

Pero tía , porque no me dijo eso antes – dijo Albert un poco molesto , pues sabia cono eran los Leagan y el odio que siempre le habían tenido a Candy

Albert, no creí que hubiera inconveniente recuerda que esta es también mi casa , así que ellos llegaran en más o menos una hora solo fueron a recoger unas cosas a su hogar – dijo la tía abuela un poco molesta de la reacción de Albert

Tía abuela cree que esto va a funcionar, que no recuerda todo lo que Candy tuvo que pasar por culpa de ellos – dijo Archí quien tampoco estaba convencido de la decisión de la tía abuela

Lo sé Archí, pero debido a la muerte de sus padres ellos están solos , además déjame decirte que han cambiado mucho y ya no creo que sean capaces de hacer algo contra Candy , si Albert y yo estamos presentes – dijo la señora, tratando de hacer entender a sus sobrinos

Por favor , ya no discutan por mí , yo se también lo que se siente estar solo y me imagino de cómo se han de sentir ellos , además todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, por mi no hay ningún problema de que vivan con nosotros – dijo Candy quien siempre había tenido un corazón bueno y noble

Gatita estás segura de lo que dices – dijo Archí completamente sorprendido de la bondad de Candy

Claro Archí, la vida me ha enseñado que hay cosas o momento que pueden cambiar la vida de las personas- dijo Candy , recordando parte de todo lo que le ha pasado , la muerte de Anthony, la separación de Terry

Está bien tía abuela que ellos vengan a vivir aquí, pero antes quiero advertirle que si algo le llegan a hacer a mi pequeña, ellos se irán , por que para ser sinceros ya no quiero más problemas para Candy ni para la familia – dijo Albert de forma seria

Tranquilo Albert , te puedo asegurar que nada va a pasar, Candy estará segura y todos se llevaran bien – dijo la señora, que gracias a lo hipócrita y manipuladora que podía ser Eliza había llegado a creer que ella era igual de buena que Candy

Ese día por la tarde llegaron Eliza y niel a la mansión de Lakewood , Archí, Albert y Candy junto a la tía abuela salieron a recibirlos

Eliza que era una maestra en el arte del engaño y la hipocresía saludo a todos de manera falsa, parecía que realmente había cambiado, inclusive cuando vio a Candy se acerco para darle un abrazo y decirle que le daba mucho gusto el verla de nuevo

Al ver esto Archí solo se acerco a Albert y le dijo – esto no me gusta nada, tengo un mal presentimiento

Yo también , habrá que tenerlos bien vigilados, estoy seguro y planean algo – dijo Albert en voz baja a Archí

Minutos después de este recibimiento, todos ingresaron a la mansión, la tía abuela le dijo a Niel y a Eliza cuales serian sus habitaciones de ahora en adelante , después de unas horas en las que estuvieron platicando , los hermanos Leagan argumentaron estar cansados por el viaje así que era mejor se iban a descansar a sus habitaciones, la tía abuela hizo lo mismo que ellos, mientras que Albert le solicito a Archí y a Candy que lo acompañaran al estudio

Ya que se encontraban en el estudio Albert comenzó a hablar – chicos no sé como en realidad se comporten los hermanos Leagan, pero hay algo en ellos que no me gusta, tengo el presentimiento de que solo están cerca de la tía abuela , porque quieren asegurar su parte del testamento de ella , ya que la tía últimamente no se ha sentido del todo bien , es por eso que fue a hacerse el chequeo a Londres

Pero Albert como puedes decir eso – dijo Candy un poco sorprendida de lo que pensaba Albert

Candy tu eres muy noble , pero nosotros conocemos como es esa familia y déjame decirte que de ellos se puede esperar cualquier cosa – dijo Archí, en forma seria

Así es pequeña, así que lo único que quiero pedirles es que por favor se anden con cuidado y cualquier cosa misteriosa que vean avísenme lo antes posible, no quiero que nada les pase – dijo Albert viendo a los ojos a sus sobrinos

Está bien Albert así lo aremos – dijeron Candy y Archí

Mientras esto sucedía en el estudio, en la habitación de Eliza estaban los hermanos Leagan hablando

¿Cómo vez a estos idiotas? Ahora creen que somos buenos, y todo está olvidado , - dijo niel con una sonrisa sínica

La que más me sorprendió fue Candy, que no se suponía que esa huérfana , había renunciado a nuestro apellido; ¿ que hará quien la muy sinvergüenza? – dijo Eliza con los brazos cruzados

Pues de seguro lo mismo que nosotros, intenta quedar bien con la tía abuela, para asegurar su lugar en el testamento, ya que por tener el apellido Andrew en primer lugar, tiene más derecho a los beneficios de la familia- dijo niel con coraje

Pues esta tonta si cree que se lo permitiré, primero me quita a mi Anthony, luego a Terry, ahora me quiere quitar la fortuna de los Andrew, está muy mal, hermano antes de deshacernos de la tía abuela, primero necesitamos desaparecer a Candy del mapa o solo será un estorbo – dijo Eliza con malicia

Y querida hermanita como piensas hacerlo , si siempre tiene a sus custodios, que no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra- dijo niel en forma burlona

No lo sé, necesito encontrar algo que realmente lastime o debilite a Candy y después a partir de eso encontrare la forma de acabar con ella – dijo Eliza , mientras ya en su mente empezaba a formar un plan – mientras tanto es necesario que no comportemos lo mejor posible para que todos crean nuestro arrepentimiento

Así transcurrieron los meses, todos Vivian juntos en Lakewood , Eliza y niel tenían un comportamiento impecable ,la tía abuela cada vez estaba más convencida de que ellos habían cambiado, Archí y Albert se mantenían en guardia para cualquier movimiento en falso que los hermano pudieran dar y Candy trataba de no pensar en ellos y prefería mantenerse ocupada con su labor en la clínica y el cuidado del gran jardín de rosas aunque de vez en cuando venía a la mente su amado actor, tenía mucho que no había recibido noticias de él , a veces se preguntaba , si ya habría dejado a Susana o si ya se había casado, inclusive a veces soñaba con verlo entrar por el jardín de rosas pidiéndole una nueva oportunidad

Un día mientras Albert estaba checando unos papeles en el estudio, entro Archí apresurado con algo en las manos

Pero Archí que forma de entrar es esa – dijo Albert un poco sorprendido de ver a su sobrino perder los buenos modales que siempre tenia

Mira Albert, lo que encontré en el periódico del día de hoy – dijo Archí pasándole el periódico a su tío

Oh no, Terry se caso ayer con Susana – dijo Albert de forma seria – que va a hacer Candy cuando se entere – pensaba

Ya ves tío por que entre así, dime que aremos con Candy, esto le romperá en corazón- dijo Archí preocupado

Mira Archí , por el momento no se lo podemos decir, déjame pensar como se lo podremos comentar y te prometo que yo mismo hablare con ella, solo déjame pensar bien que voy a hacer, mientras tanto trata de que por nada del mundo se entere- dijo Albert

Está bien Albert, así lo haremos –dijo Archí

Mientras hablaban Archí y Albert, Eliza había escuchado todo ya que estaba atrás de la puerta, cuando de repente llego su hermano

Eliza que haces – dijo niel quien también quería escuchar un poco

Ven , acompáñame a mi cuarto, ya tengo el plan perfecto para sacar a Candy del camino – dijo Eliza mientras tomaba del brazo a su hermano

Ya en el cuarto, Eliza le comento todo lo que había escuchado, también le comento lo que planeaba hacer

Me parece perfecto, así todo parecerá un accidente- dijo niel sonriendo de medio lado,- pero dime cuando piensas hacerlo

Mañana por la mañana, no puedo perder tiempo y que Albert se me adelante – dijo Eliza, quien ya tenía muy bien pensado como se vengaría de Candy

Está bien, me parece muy bien eres un genio hermanita – dijo Neil

A la mañana siguiente casi todos habían bajado a desayunar, en la mesa ya estaba Albert, niel archí Eliza solo faltaba Candy y la tía abuela

Albert creo que iré a buscar a la tía abuela, ya se tardo y normalmente es la primera en bajar – dijo Eliza

Si Eliza, si de casualidad ves a Candy le puedes decir que luego de desayunar la quiero ver – dijo Albert

Claro Albert – dijo Eliza entes de salir del comedor

Cuando es estaba en pasillo saco una pequeña bolsa que siempre cargaba un hoja de periódico, cuando por fin llego a las escaleras comenzó a subirlas, pero cuando ya casi llegaba a la parte superior se encontró con Candy quien venía bajando

Buenos días Eliza – saludo Candy

Me imagino que para ti no han de ser muy buenos – dijo Eliza de forma sarcástica

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Candy un poco sorprendida , pues en los últimos meses Eliza nunca había sido grosera con ella

Ya lo digo, por lo que me entere ayer, acaso no lees el periódico todos los días – dijo Eliza mientras le mostraba un periódico a Candy – mira ayer encontré esta nota y creo que te interesa – decía mientras le daba en las manos a Candy el periódico

Candy lo tomo, comenzó a leer y en la primer plana decía; "el acontecimiento del año en el teatro" el joven y apuesto actor Terrece Grandchester se casa con la ex –actriz discapacitada Susana Maslow su amor venció todos los obstáculos y debajo de la nota un foto de ellos saliendo de la iglesia ella en silla de ruedas y el a su lado . Cuando Candy termino de leer se quedo paralizada en shock

Candy reacciona , que no dices nada, de seguro su amor por ti no era tan fuerte como decías – dijo Eliza de forma burlona

Eliza déjame en paz si- dijo Candy enojada, comenzando a brotar una cuantas lágrimas por sus ojos

que acaso no te gusta que me digan tus verdades, que acaso esperabas que la dejara a ella y viniera a buscarte, acaso no te ves , por más que quieras parecer alguien decente no eres más que una simple muerta de hambre, una oportunista, una sinvergüenza – dijo Eliza llena de coraje

Cállate Eliza- dijo Candy gritando y sin pensarlo le voltio una cachetada a Eliza

Eres una estúpida, quien te crees para tocarme- decía Eliza mientas daban un empujón a Candy

Candy quien no estaba bien parada en la escalera de mármol que estaba en el centro del salón principal , comenzó a perder el equilibrio, empezando a rodar por la misma cuando por fin llego al piso, estaba completamente inconsciente, solo se veía como por debajo de su cabeza se comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre

Eliza al ver esta imagen solo rio y fue a la habitación de la tía abuela, ya que ella y niel por la noche habían desactivado el despertador, para así poder tener tiempo de realizar su plan

Tía abuela, porque no se ha levantado , la estamos esperando en el comedor para desayunar – dijo Eliza de forma hipócrita

Eliza, pero qué hora es – dijo la señora alarmada de que se había quedado dormida

Ya es la hora en que deberíamos estar desayunando – dijo Eliza – pero si quieres tía abuela yo la ayudo a vestirse para que bajemos las dos

Que linda eres y muchas gracias – dijo la tía abuela sonriendo

Mientras esto pasaba en la habitación de la tía abuela, en el comedor Archí t Albert se preocupaban de que Candy no bajara, ella no se perdía nunca el desayuno

Tío iré a buscar a Candy ya se tardo mucho no crees – dijo Archí

Si yo te acompaño y sirve que así vemos donde está la tía abuela – dijo Albert quien no se quería quedar con Niel en la mesa

Cuando por fin llegaron a al salón principal, Archí fue el primero en ver a Candy tirada en el piso y corrió a su lado para ver qué pasaba, Albert lo siguió, cuando ambos llegaron y vieron un pequeño charco a lado de la cabeza de Candy se asustaron mucho y pensaron lo peor, pero Albert trato de ver si respiraba y al tomarle el pulso vio que todavía estaba viva , pero no reaccionaba

Archí llama al chofer rápido , todavía está viva necesitamos llevarla al hospital de la ciudad, no necesitamos perder tiempo corre – dijo Albert mientras ya llevaba a Candy en brazos

Archí corrió a llamar al chofer , solo le aviso a la tía abuela que Candy había sufrido un accidente sin darle mayor detalle y salió de la mansión junto con Albert

En el auto Albert llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Candy en la parte trasera del auto , mientras Archí iba de copiloto , cuando por fin llegaron al hospital. Archí fue el primero en bajar y corrió a urgencias, para solicitar ayuda mientras Albert bajaba cargando a Candy con mucho cuidado de no moverla demasiado par no lastimarla mas

Por favor, quien puede ayudarme traigo a una joven lastimada, por favor ayuda – dijo Archí desesperado

La voz de Archí – pensó un medico - dígame , donde está el paciente- dijo un joven médico, que iba caminando por la parte de urgencias, era un joven alto de cabello rubio muy corto y unos ojos azul profundo que eran protegidos por unos pequeños lentes

Es ella- dijo Archí señalando a donde estaban entrando Albert con Candy en brazos

Mi Candy – pensó el médico - por favor colóquela aquí, en estos momentos entrara a ser revisada y después yo saldré a darles noticias- decía el joven médico mientras llevaba a Candy en una camilla en dirección hacia la parte de urgencias del hospital

Continuara

* * *

Hola , primero que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por no haber publicado antes, pero la verdad no me llegaba la inspiración , espero este capítulo sea de su agrado y si no, me lo pueden decir

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es un comentario critica o sugerencia va

también quiero agradecer a: Adriana, Dajannae8, ale mia, Lily Grand, anon, Kimberly brower, vanessave1 y Jessy White , gracias por la oportunidad que le dan a esta historia

Espero que con esta historia no olviden la anterior va =) ya que las dos son muy importantes para mi


	3. Chapter 3Un joven doctor

Un joven doctor

Mientras Albert y Archi estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, ansiosos por tener noticias del estado de Candy, en una parte de la sala de urgencias un joven médico revisaba con sumo cuidado a Candy que aun permanecía inconsciente

Durante el tiempo que estuvo revisando a la paciente, el médico no dejaba de formularse una y mil preguntas acerca de porque ella había llegado ahí, solo sabía lo que reportaron sus familiares y eso era que parecía que se había caído por las escaleras, pero no estaban seguros de ¿Cómo? O ¿Por qué? Había sucedido

Candy , no sabes que dolor me causa verte así, pero no se suponía que habías renunciado al apellido Andrew, que tenias que estar haciendo en esa mansión, con esa familia , que nunca fue realmente sincera con ninguno de los 2 – pensaba el joven doctor mientras veía como ella era ingresada a la sala de urgencia

La ultima vez que te busque, me dijeron que habías ido a NY para encontrarte con tu amor, yo pensé que ya te habías casado y que ahora formabas una familia feliz , como la que siempre soñé formas contigo, como es posible que nos volvamos a encontrar en estas situaciones, y lo peor es que ahora yo tengo que seguir con el camino que eh decidido, ya no es tiempo para echarme para atrás, aunque aun así prometo que no te dejare, prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para salvarte – pensaba el médico mientras revisaba a Candy, para ver que tan grave era la situación

Después de una revisión general, el médico decidió que lo mejor era pasar a Candy a terapia intensiva, pues por la caída se había fracturado el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, aunque eso no era lo que más le importaba al joven doctor sino mas bien el estado de inconsciencia que presentaba la paciente ya que al revisarla se dio cuenta de que tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para ser mas precisos en la región de la nuca y temía que ese golpe hubiera dañado alguna región del cerebro, pero eso solo se sabría hasta que Candy reaccionara y mientras eso no pasaba ella estaría en terapia intensiva bajo su cuidado

Luego de unos minutos el joven doctor salió a la sala de espera para dar el diagnostico medico de Candy a sus familiares

Los familiares de la señorita Candy White Andrew – dijo el doctor

Somos nosotros- respondieron al unisonó Albert y Archí

Archi,por lo que veo no has cambiado nada, sigues cumpliendo con la promesa que nos hicimos hace años de cuidar a Candy, hermano no sabes cómo me gustaría poder abrazarte y decirte quien soy , pero no puedo – pensaba en medico al ver a Archí ahí muy preocupado por Candy –¿ pero quién es él? , será acaso el prometido de ella, no recuerdo muy bien donde lo eh vistos- pensaba mientras veía detenidamente a Albert

¿Dígame doctor, como es que esta mi pequeña?- dijo Albert de forma muy preocupada, pero tratando de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible

Es grave la situación – dijo Archí, quien estaba muy asustado, ya que por la forma en que la encontró sabia que algo estaba mal

Señores, la señorita se encuentra delicada se ha fracturado el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, pero lo que más nos preocupa es que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y solo hasta que ella reaccione sabremos qué tan grave representa ese golpe, por el momento ella está en terapia intensiva- dijo el médico de forma seria

Podemos pasar a verla – dijo Archí

Sí, pero solamente una persona puede pasar, ya que esa área del hospital es restringida – dijo el doctor

Archí y Albert se miraron entre ellos, Archí supo que esa oportunidad le pertenecía a Albert, por ser el padre adoptivo y protector de Candy

Yo pasare, me puede llevar a verla – dijo Albert tratando de mostrarse seguro, aunque por dentro estaba completamente preocupado

Sí señor, es por aquí, sígame – dijo el médico mientras comenzaba a pasar por una serie de pasillos dentro del hospital – ¿porque habrá pasado él? No se supone que por la adopción a la familia, Archí es un familiar directo, quien será el en la vida de Candy? – pensaba mientras caminaba

Cuando por fin llegaron al área de terapia intensiva ,caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una habitación donde ya había sido trasladada candy,para ser atendida de manera individual, ya que por ser miembro de los Andrew tenía un poco de trato preferencial

Señor aquí es donde se encuentra la paciente, antes de poder entrar, unas enfermeras vendrán para darle lo necesario para que usted ingrese (una bata especial, cubrebocas y un gorro) le comunico que solo podrá estar 10 minutos dentro y cuando salga yo estaré aquí para conducirlo a la salida – dijo el médico de forma seria

Está bien, solo una pregunta – dijo Albert mientras espera que las enfermeras vinieran

Si, dígame – dijo al doctor

¿Qué tan grave puede estar mi pequeña? – dijo Albert mientras una lagrima recorría por su mejilla

Aun no lo sabemos, pero por el lugar donde se ubica el golpe, puede haber daño en el nervio óptico y la región de las cervicales, pero solo lo sabremos hasta que reaccione – dijo el medico

¿Va a necesitar un especialista?- dijo Albert sumamente preocupado

Así es señor, es por eso que eh sido asignado personalmente al cuidado de la paciente, yo soy el doctor John Wilson especialista en neurocirugía y no se preocupe, prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que su paciente recupere la salud – dijo el médico tratando de infundir un poco de confianza en Albert, ya que desde que lo vio se pregunto quién era pero también desde ese instante sintió confianza en el

En ese instante llegaron las enfermeras, quienes ayudaron a vestir a Albert para que pudiera ingresar. Cuando Albert entro a la habitación, no le gusto para nada la imagen que vio, era Candy ahí acostada sobre la cama , conectada a un sinfín de aparatos, aunque ella parecía solo estar dormida

Albert ingreso y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a ella, comenzó acariciarle su pequeña mano y dijo- Candy pero que te paso, como es posible que hayas tenido semejante accidente, por favor pequeña reacciona, quiero ver esos lindo ojos verdes que tienes, queremos ver que todo está bien, recuerda que aquí estamos y te queremos mucho- después de eso salió de la habitación cabizbajo, pero de inmediato se encontró con el médico que ya lo esperaba

Doctor cuando tiempo cree que ella este así – dijo Albert de forma triste

Nosotros esperamos que no pase de mañana, pero para ser franco pueden ser días, el cerebro humano nunca es igual en ningún paciente , pero hay que tener fe , ella se recuperara- dijo el médico apoyándose del hombro de Albert en señal de confianza

Eso espero, creo que lo mejor es regresar con mi sobrino debe estar preocupado, me podría decir como regresar a la sala de espera – dijo Albert

Sí señor, y cualquier cosa que suceda con su paciente yo se lo comunicara de inmediato – dijo el doctor, que a pesar de mostrar una actitud sumamente seria estaba más que conmovido con esta situación – ¿con su sobrino? ¿Archí es sobrino de el? ¿Quién eres? – pensaba en medico quien no acababa de atar cabos sobre quien era este, señor se veía que quería mucho a Candy pero no de la forma en que un hombre ama a una mujer, sino más bien de forma protectora

Muchas gracias doctor, no sabe lo importante que ella es en mi vida, le ruego que por favor haga hasta lo imposible por salvarla – dijo Albert de forma sincera

Así será – dijo el medico

Luego de eso Albert regreso junto a Archí a la sala de espera, ahí le conto como había visto a Candy y lo que el médico le había dicho. Después permanecieron un par de horas más sentados en la sala de espera, cuando vieron que no sabían mas nada , decidieron que deberían ir a tomar algo de comer ya que la noche era larga y ninguno de los 2 se quería despegar de ahí, así que bajaron a la cafetería

Mientras estaba comiendo, solo se sentía el aire espeso que siempre se siente en los hospitales, a pesar de ser una cafetería bonita, arreglada con flores, solo se podía percibir el ambiente a tristeza y desesperación, así que Archí decidió que lo mejor era comenzar un poco la platica

Oye Albert no se te hace como que el médico de Candy es un poco parecido a ti y a Anthony – dijo Archí, mientras comía un sándwich

Tienes razón, pero no creo, la usa el cabello súper corto además usa lentes y se llama John, no creo que tenga nada que ver con nosotros – dijo Albert pensativo

Si tienes razón, en el mundo hay muchas personas parecidas, además mi querido primo esta muerto y pues tu estas aquí comiendo conmigo

Así es, oye cambiando de tema que crees que sea lo que en realidad paso con Candy en la mansión – dijo Albert quien ya comenzaba a formularse una y mil ideas en su cabeza

No lo sé, pero la idea de que solo se cayó por las escaleras así porque sí, yo no la creo, Candy conoce como la palma de su mano la mansión, es imposible que se haya caído – dijo Archí

Tienes razón, es muy raro y sabes tengo la sospecha de que algo tuvieron que ver los hermanitos Leagan- dijo Albert quien no se quedaría cruzado de brazos para saber quien le había hecho daño a Candy

En lo que esto ocurría en la cafetería del hospital, en la habitación de Candy alguien entraba, para tomas asiento junto de la cama de ella

Candy, mi gran amor, el destino fue cruel con nosotros, pero al final de cuentas nos volvió a reunir, se que para ti yo estoy muerto, esa es la mentira que mi supuesta y querida familia les hizo creer a todos ustedes, a ti mi gran ilusión, a Archí, a Stear mis hermanos que si no lo éramos de sangre si lo éramos del alma. porque nos tenía que pasar esto , cuando yo me entere de todo lo que habían hecho conmigo, te juro que te busque, pero ya eras feliz con otro, así que decidí hacerme un lado, no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa, pero ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar veo que estás sola igual que yo, pero que voy a hacer, yo ya hace mucho tiempo decidí borra todo mi pasado, aunque con ello sufrí al saber que ya tampoco volvería a estar con mis hermanos, y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar no quiero volver a separarme de ti, de alguna forma quiero estar siempre contigo – pensaba el médico, mientras observaba a Candy inconsciente , una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y una pequeña sonrisa escapo en su rostro que hace ya años se había vuelto un poco serio y frio

En ese momento una enfermera entro y le dijo- doctor tiene una llamada en su consultorio es de su padre

Gracias, en estos momento voy para allá- dijo el de forma cortes

Cuando llego a su consultorio, tomo el teléfono y dijo – Papa que gusto, tenía mucho que no me llamabas al hospital

Anthony solo llamo para decirte…

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, no saben que feliz me hacen cuando leo sus comentarios, son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo

No olviden dejar sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia, son muy valiosos para mi

Si de casualidad hay una de mis lectoras de** Un momento difícil**, les pido una disculpa porque no eh actualizado, pero es que con esa historia ando un poco escaza de ideas, pero prometo que pronto subiere los próximos capitulo


	4. Chapter 4 Una bella luz se apaga

Una Bella luz de apaga

El doctor fue directamente a su consultorio para ver que se le ofrecía a su padre, pues tenía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba a su trabajo, solo lo hacía cuando tenía algo importante que decirle y esta vez no era la excepción

Papa que gusto, tenía mucho que no me llamabas al hospital- dijo el de forma alegre

Anthony solo llamo para decirte, que es necesario que nos veamos hoy en la noche ya que mañana saldré de viaje a Europa y no nos podremos ver hasta dentro de un mes – dijo el Sr Brower

Pero papa hoy no puedo, tengo guardia en el hospital y me es imposible salir, aunque tengo algo muy importante que contarte – dijo Anthony un poco preocupado, pues quería ver a así padre entes de que este partiera, pero sus obligaciones en el hospital no se lo permitían

Hijo, entiendo que tu trabajo sea muy sacrificado y dedicado, solo quería verte para poder despedirme ya que desde que te mudaste a Chicago hace dos meses no nos hemos vistos, pero bueno lo importante es que estaremos en contacto, pero a ver, dime ¿que es eso tan importante que querías decirme? – dijo el padre de Anthony, un poco triste ya que tenía ganas de ver a su hijo antes de partir

Papa es que no sé como decírtelo, no te imaginas lo que me acaba de suceder - dejo el doctor con una mescla de emociones

¿Que pasa hijo? ¿Es algo malo? – dijo el Sr Brower de manera preocupada, pues conocía lo bastante bien a su hijo para saber que algo le pasaba

Papa es que … - dijo Anthony quien no sabía cómo decirle a su padre, pues mucho años atrás habían prometido no volver a saber ni involucrarse con nada que tuviera que ver con los Andrew – es que volví a ver a ella , a mi razón de ser

¿Cómo? Es a quien me imagino, ¿volviste a encontrar a Candy? – dijo el capitán tratando de entender

Así es padre, pero está muy mal, se debate entre la vida y la muerte, tengo miedo de perderla, llego al hospital y ahora es mi paciente – dijo Anthony comenzado a sollozar

Pero hijo, como es eso posible, no se supone que ella estaba en NY con su amor – dijo el Sr Brower quien conocía a la perfección la historia que su hijo le había contado

La verdad padre, no sé como sucedió, ella llego el día de hoy como paciente al hospital, por que se cayó de las escaleras en una de las mansiones Andrew, ella sigue perteneciendo a esa familia, también vi a mi primo Archí – dijo Anthony tratando de que su padre entendiera mejor todo lo que había sucedido

Anthony, no crees que es peligroso que tu sigas ahí , podrían reconocerte y recuerda el juramento que hiciste de olvidar todo tu pasado, si quieres puedes venir conmigo a Europa , podemos comenzar una vida nueva ahí , si así lo deseas – dijo el padre de Anthony sumamente preocupado , pues no quería que esa familia le hiciera más daño a su hijo

No padre, estoy consciente de lo que prometí, pero también hace mucho años jure que cuidaría siempre a Candy y ahora al encontrarla en tal estado es mi deber protegerla y cuidarla, ahora que la volví a ver soy incapaz de volverme a separar de ella, por lo menos hasta que este seguro de que ella se encuentra bien, y no te preocupes padre ellos hasta el momento no me han reconocido recuerda que según esa familia estoy muerto y ahora soy el doctor Wilson

Está bien hijo confió en ti, espero todo salga como lo deseas, solo te pido un favor, no dejes de mantenerme informado y sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo , cuídate mucho, nos vemos ahora que regrese de mi viaje- dijo el capitán

Claro padre, que tengas buen viaje y te prometo que me cuidare

Después de terminar de hablar con su padre Anthony fue a dar su recorrido por el hospital y ver que todos sus pacientes se encontraran bien, cuando termino se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto donde se encontraba Candy, quien todavía estaba inconsciente y no daba señales de reaccionar, así que él como ya había terminado sus obligaciones como médico de guardia, tenía todo el tiempo que sobraba hasta el amanecer que era cuando se hacía cambio de turno para estar con su amada

Candy no sabes que bien me siento de haberte encontrado después de tantos años, no puedo decir que estoy totalmente feliz porque no es el estado en el que hubiera querido volverte a ver , pero el simple hecho de saberte aquí me hace dichoso, aquella tarde que te busque en un pequeño departamento de esta ciudad un hombre me dijo, que te habías marchado para encontrarte con el amor de tu vida, que no estaba seguro de cuando volverías ya que solo te habían dado el boleto de ida pero no el de regreso, al escuchar estas palabras te juro que se rompió el corazón, ya que de todo lo que había perdido , tú eras lo único que realmente deseaba recuperar, investigue durante meses tu paradero, me entere que habías renunciado al apellido Andrew y aquella tarde yo iba dispuesto a pedirte que te fueras conmigo, a decirte todo el amor que alguna vez quise decirte y por tonto no lo hice, a darte una explicación de lo que mi supuesta familia había hecho conmigo, yo sé que me hubieras entendido, pero al oír que te habías ido en busca de tu felicidad mi mundo de desquebrajo, fue cuando supe que ya el pasado no se puede cambiar, fue cuando comprendí que te había perdido y que no era justo que yo llegara en ese momento a confundirte, a lo mejor y a robarte esa felicidad que al fin habías encontrado por eso es que decidí olvidar todo y comenzar una nueva vida, aunque para serte sincero en mi corazón siempre has sido mi razón de ser, a hora que te vuelvo a encontrar mi mundo vuelve a estar de cabeza, tengo muchas dudas, ¿Cómo es que sigues siendo una Andrew?¿ dónde está ese amor que encontraste? ¿Quién esa persona que vivía contigo en el apartamento, esa persona que años atrás me rompió el corazón y ahora está aquí sumamente preocupado por ti? ¿Que fue de tu vida desde aquella tarde? ¿Cómo y por que es que te encuentras aquí? Pero a pasar de todas esas dudas lo importante es que tus estas aquí y yo te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible por que recuperes la salud, te lo prometo – pesaba Anthony mientras permanecía sentado al lado de la cama Candy, acariciando la mano de ella

A la mañana siguiente Anthony salió a la sala de espera, donde se encontraba Albert y Archí medio dormido en una de las bancas, pues habían pasado la noche en espera de noticias

Albert a al ver al medio de inmediato se incorporo y dijo – doctor por favor dígame como sigue mi pequeña

Por el momento está estable, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que reaccione para que podamos ver cuál es la consecuencia real del golpe – dijo el médico de forma seria, pues sabía que a lo mejor no eran muy buenas noticias las que tendría que dar

¿Pero ella va a estar bien, verdad? - dijo Archí de forma angustiada

Eso es algo que aun no sabemos, pero hay que tener fe, yo les recomiendo que por el momento vayan a su casa descansen un poco y regresen por la tarde ya que por la medicación que su paciente recibió no es probable que reaccione ahora, yo los mantendré informados si algo sucede – dijo Anthony a quien se le rompía el corazón de ver la angustia de su primo

Eso aremos, muchas gracias y por favor no deje que nada malo le pase a Candy – dujo Albert estrechando la mano del medico

De regreso a la mansión, Albert y Archí iban comentando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido, ya que no lograban comprender como es que había sucedido tal accidente, también iban muy preocupados pues la reacción de medico no era muy de su agrado ya que no daba muchas esperanzas

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por la tía abuela seguida de Niel y Elisa, estos últimos con cierta sonrisa malévola en los labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Albert y Archí

Albert, por favor dinos, como se encuentra Candy – dijo la tía abuela de forma preocupada

Mal tía abuela , tiene roto un brazo y una pierna, pero lo más preocupante es que esta inconsciente desde ayer no reacciona y es probable que haya alguna consecuencia neurológica – dijo Albert de forma preocupada , pero mirando a Niel y a Eliza de manera inquisidora

Eso es muy malo, pobre de ella, pero como es que sucedió semejante desgracia – dijo la tía abuela con los ojos cristalizados

No lo sabemos tía, cuando yo la vi ya estaba tirada en el piso, suponemos que cayó por las escaleras- dijo Archí – aunque no estamos muy seguros si cayo o la tiraron- al decir esto miro a los hermanitos leagan

Candy siempre ha sido muy torpe, pera mí que iba distraída y por eso la tonta se cayó – dijo Niel de forma burla

Eso es algo que les convendría creer a los que la tiraron – dijo Archí con una mirada de furia directa en contra de su primo

Tranquilos, además como no hay testigos de lo que realmente paso, no se puede hacer juicios sobre nadie, es tonto que peleen por algo que no se sabe – dijo Eliza tratando de salvar la situación

Eso está por verse Eliza, yo no voy a acusar a nadie sin pruebas, pero eso sí, aquel que haya sido capaz de hacer algo en contra de Candy, se las verá conmigo y lo haré pagar, de eso pueden estar seguros- dijo Albert de forma que los hermanos leagan entendieran que no se iban a salir con la suya tan fácilmente

Bueno ya tranquilos todos, mejor dime Albert y ahora que se va a hacer – dijo la señora Elroy

Por el momento Archí y yo venimos, para cambiarnos, comer un poco y regresamos al hospital – dijo Albert

Pero y tu trabajo, los negocios de la familia ¿Qué? – dijo la tía abuela

Mira tía abuela, hasta que Candy no se recupere, los negocios estas a cargo de George yo se que el sabrá que hacer y por favor de ese asunto no quiero hablar más, esta entendido – dijo Albert un poco molesto al ver que al at tía abuela le interesaban en esos momentos, los negocios

Oye Albert podemos ir contigo al hospital – dijo elisa de forma hipócrita para quedar bien ante los ojos de la tía abuela

Lo siento Eliza, solo iremos Archí y yo, ustedes se quedan cuidando de la tía abuela, pero eso sí, si algo llega a pasar dentro de esta mansión mientras yo no estoy sin pruebas y sin nada los are culpables a ustedes y se tendrán que ir a su casa, esta entendido – dijo Albert de forma amenazadora, pues estaba seguro que de que ellos eran los culpables del estado de Candy

Pero Albert por que nos dices eso, que acaso no confías en nosotros, si nosotros somos más ti familia que esa muerta de hambre-dijo Eliza quien ya no pudo sostener mas la careta de niña buena, ya que le fastidiaba que quisieran mas a Candy que a ella

Cállate Eliza – dijo Archí mientras le volteaba una cachetada a su prima pues ya estaba harto de su forma de ser y de que siempre menospreciara a Candy

Pero como te atreves – dijo Eliza mientras se acariciaba el rostro

Eliza si quieres permanecer en esta mansión, mas te vale que cambies tu actitud, ya que el que manda a quién soy yo y ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar más injusticias de parte de ustedes, así que más les vale comportarse, dijo Albert

Luego de esto Eliza y su hermano se retiraron de inmediato a sus habitaciones, mientras Albert y Archí hicieron lo mismo, después de unas cuantas horas regresaron al hospital para seguir al pendiente de estado de Candy

Anthony quien permanecía al pendiente de Candy , para estar presente en el momento en que reaccionara, entro en el cuarto para administrar el medicamento que le correspondía a la paciente, pero comenzó a ver como ella tenía indicios de comenzar a reaccionar

Señorita, puede oírme – dijo el acercándose a ella

Si – dijo Candy aun sin abrir los ojos y con una voz muy débil

Como se siente – dijo él con una dulce voz

Me siento muy cansada y me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo ella sin abrir los ojos y con una vos muy suavecita

Es normal, sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – dijo el de forma tranquila, ya que sabía que mucho de los pacientes cuando reaccionan se encuentran un poco desubicados

Donde estoy – dijo ella

Esta en hospital, tuvo un accidente y yo soy so doctor – dijo él quien ya comenzaba a tomarle los signos vitales- por favor señorita abra sus ojos para que pueda checar su vista

Cuando Candy abrió los ojos, Anthony quedo sumamente conmovido tenia tantos años que no veía esas hermosas esmeraldas verdes, esos ojos que tanto amaba, que siempre le hacían recordar a su madre, pero cuando comenzó a pasar los instrumentos en frente de ellos y vio que estos no reaccionaban, su angustia creció y de inmediato supo que se mayor temor desde que reviso a Candy la primera vez se estaba volviendo realidad

Señorita me puede decir lo que ve – dijo Anthony armándose del mayor valor posible

No veo nada está muy oscuro, pero creo que si encendiera las luces podría verlo a usted- dijo Candy

En ese momento una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Anthony, al ver que ella estaba ciega ya que la habitación era de color blanco y tenía todas las luces encendidas

Esta segura señorita- dijo el haciendo todas las preguntas que de rutina tenía que hacer aunque ya sabía parte del diagnostico

Claro doctor, todo se ve muy oscuro de color negro, pero si es un hospital porque no se supone que siempre están prendidas las luces, se lo digo porque yo soy enfermera y así debe ser – dijo Candy quien todavía no comprendía la situación, aunque luego de unos segundos comprendió – dígame l verdad, soy yo la que no está viendo, estoy siega – diciendo esto último entre sollozos

Anthony no sabía cómo tener valor para confírmale eso, pero estaba consciente de que era su deber como medico hacerlo y ser lo más objetivo posible con ella, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado

Así es señorita, pero tranquilícese todavía hay esperanza de que sea temporal, y que solo sea una inflamación del nervio óptico, por favor trata de tranquilizarse

Pero Candy ya estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas así que loso dijo – pero doctor no me mienta también es posible que esto sea permanente, ya no podre volver a ver

No señorita no diga eso, ahora solo es cuestión de hacer estudios para ver que tan grave es, tenga fe – dijo él mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, pero unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

Claro, como a usted no le pasa esto, piensa que es muy fácil de mantener la calma, sabe ya toda mi vida he sufrido mucho, como para que ahora termine yo ciega, porque la vida están injusta – decía Candy quien ya estaba harta de siempre mostrarse fuerte ante todos, esta noticia le había hecho sentir frágil, débil y con las pocas esperanzas que tenia perdidas para siempre

Anthony al escuchar hablar así a Candy le destrozaba el corazón, le dolía ver como estaba sufriendo ella y lo que más le angustiaba era saber que él había sido el responsable de esas lágrimas que no soportaba ver

Señorita por favor tranquilícese y no llore, yo sé que es difícil, pero debe de ser fuerte estoy de seguro que usted es mucho más linda cuando ríe que cuando llora – dijo él mientras limpiaba una lagrima de ella con el dorso de su mano

Al escuchar estas palabras de inmediato Candy paro su llanto y se quedo sin palabras, pensó – es lo mismo que Anthony me decía, es su misma voz, pero no puede ser el- ella estaba sumamente intrigada después de tanto tiempo volvía a oír esa voz que tanto anhelo volver a escuchar, aunque estaba consciente de que eso era imposible de que fuera él y lo peor del caso ahora no podía ver quien era esa persona que le estaba hablando. Después de unos cuantos segundos Candy volvió en sí y al recordar su triste realidad otra vez el llanto regreso

Por favor señorita trate de calmarse y descansar, le acabo de inyectar un calmante para que pueda tranquilizarse, y por favor ya no llore sé que es difícil, pero le juro que saldrá adelante, por el momento me tengo que retirar pero regresare para ver como se encuentra, es una señorita muy linda recuerde que siempre hay motivos para salir adelante- dijo Anthony quien ya se disponía a Salir de la habitación para dar informes a la familia de la paciente

Por favor, no me deje sola, lo necesito – dijo Candy entre sollozos ya que a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta quien era la persona que estaba con ella, en su interior sabia que esa persona era muy especial y algo le decía que la necesitaba

Al escuchar esta suplica Anthony se quedo sin palabras y como un impulso que no pudo resistir dio la media vuelta y con sumo cuidado se acerco a ella para brindarle un cálido pero muy necesario abrazo

Continuara

Hola aquí dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, sé que no tengo perdón por la tardanza, pero para serles sincera no tenia inspiración, pero prometo que a partir de ahora lo actualizare lo más pronto que pueda

Mil disculpas =)

Espero que no abandonen esta historia, les prometo que ya no dejare tanto tiempo

Bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer a todas aquellas que siguen mi historia, me agrada mucho leer todos sus reviews ya que estos son los que me motivan a continuar

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios: Adriana, dajanna8 y Magnolia A

A todas aquellas que dejan sus comentarios anónimamente les pido que por favor en la parte de comentario agreguen su nombre para que así pueda agradecer a cada una de ustedes

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia son bien recibidos


	5. Chapter 5Aceptacion y apoyo

Aceptación y apoyo

Durante los segundos que duro tan tierno abrazo fue un momento mágico para ambos ya que a pesar de que Candy no podía ver quien era esa persona que la mantenía abrazaba, parecía que sus almas si se habían reconocido desde el momento que hubo contacto físico por parte de el

Luego de unos instantes Anthony reacciono acerca de lo que había hecho y de manera delicada se fue separando de ella con sumo cuidado tratando de no lastimarla y solo se limito a decir – discúlpeme señorita no debí actuar así, fue solo un impulso, espero me perdone y en unas horas regresare para ver como sigue – al terminar de decir esto salió de habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando- Candy te amo y nunca te olvide

Ante tal acción Candy se quedo sin palabras y cuando el médico salió de su habitación se quedo pensando en porque le había tenido que decir que lo necesitaba, si solo era una persona que acababa de conocer y porque el doctor se había atrevido abrazarla con tal cariño, aunque tenía que aceptar que al sentir el contacto con él, había tenido la misma sensación que siempre que se refugiaba en los brazos de su amado Anthony, pero claro eso era imposible pues él estaba muerto. Luego de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida gracias al calmante que el médico le había aplicado

Mientras esto pasaba en la habitación de ella, Anthony caminaba en dirección a la sala de espera para poder avisar a los familiares de Candy que por fin había reaccionado y decirles la situación en que se encontraba

Familiares de la señorita Andrew- dijo el médico de forma seria

Archí y Albert reaccionaron de inmediato contestando- somos nosotros

Venga por favor necesito hablar con ustedes en privado, por favor pasen a mi consultorio – dijo Anthony tomando todo el valor necesario para hablar y poder mantener una imagen objetiva ante la situación, ya que por ética profesional no debía mostrar signos de debilidad, aunque por dentro estaba devastado

Archí y Albert siguieron al médico hasta donde estaba su consultorio, tomaron asiento enfrente del, estaban muy nervioso ante lo que doctor tenía que decirles

Por favor doctor díganos que es lo que tiene mi pequeña; ¿todavía no ha reaccionado? – dijo Albert de manera angustiada

Señor, la señorita Candy ya ha reaccionado – dijo Anthony quien no sabía cómo continuar con el diagnostico

Eso es excelente, pero díganos se encuentra bien- dijo Archí emocionado de saber que uno de sus temores se desvanecía pues pensó que quizás ella no diera señales de vida

Anthony dio un gran suspiro y continuo con el diagnostico – señores lamento decirles que el estado en que se encuentra su paciente no es el más optimo, al parecer ahí una inflamación del nervio óptico lo que está causando una ceguera que aun no sabemos si era o no permanente

¿COMO? Candy esta ciega- dijo Albert ya con la vos entrecortada mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

No, Candy no puede estar así, es injusto, ella no merece esta situación- dijo Archí quien había caído en una etapa de negación, ya que sabía lo mucho que en la vida había tenido que sufrir su gatita

Por favor señores traten de tranquilizarse, como les digo aun no sabemos si será o no permanente, todavía existe la posibilidad de que ella recupere la vista- dijo al médico tratando de infundir un poco de esperanza ya que le dolía mucho ver cómo es que su primo estaba sufriendo

¿Pero como que no saben que acaso no son médicos o qué? ¿Qué es eso de hablar de posibilidades? Yo que pensé que usted era un buen doctor, no me venga ahora con que no sabe – dijo Archí completamente enojado

Por favor Archí trata de calmarte, el que te pongas así no ayudara en nada a Candy, mejor hay que pensar que vamos a hacer – dijo Albert quien conocía lo bastante bien a su sobrino, como para saber que si reaccionaba así no era porque tuviera algo contra el médico, sino mas bien que estaba desesperado al no contar con una solución rápida y efectiva

Así es joven, trate de calmarse y déjeme decirle que si hablo de que como doctores no sabemos es porque a pesar de que la medicina ha avanzado mucho en estos últimos tiempos, todavía existen cosas que su funcionamiento es desconocido por nosotros y en especial hablando del cerebro humano- dijo el médico tratando de dar una explicación sencilla a sus palabras aunque estaba consciente de que no era una noticia fácil de tratar

Y Bien doctor ahora que ya sabemos esto, como es que debemos actuar, cual es el paso a seguir- dijo Albert tratando de guardar la compostura

Por el momento lo mejor es que la señorita sienta todo el apoyo posible ya que si para ustedes ha sido un duro golpe para ella ha sido algo devastador – dijo Anthony recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos en la habitación de ella

¿Cómo? Ella ya lo sabe – dijo Archí ya un poco más calmado aunque al decir esto unas cuantas lagrimas brotaron de su rostro

Así es joven – dijo el médico tratando de tomar el mayor valor posible ya que de ser por el habría corrido a dar apoyo a su adorado primo

Y después de eso que es lo que debemos hacer – dijo Albert quien ya no sabía de dónde tomar fuerzas para continuar

Mire señor lo primero que hay que hacer es que la señorita trate de adaptarse a su nueva vida, ya que no será nada sencillo, deberá aprender a manejar un bastoncillo que le servirá de guía para moverse ya que aunque no sabemos cuánto dure en este estado, es necesario que ella aprenda a guiarse por sí misma y también es necesario que este bajo una revisión médica constante para que así se pueda ver cómo es que va su estado, yo lo que les puedo recomendar es que en este hospital no hay los suficientes instrumentos para llevar un registro confiable de la salud de la paciente, así que lo que yo les puedo ofrecer es que se traslade a la ciudad de NY donde yo tengo mi hospital que se especializa en neurociencias tanto aplicadas como de investigación y desde ahí si ustedes me lo permiten podre llevar mejor el caso de su paciente – dijo Anthony con la esperanza de que aceptaran

Acaso usted no es medico de este hospital – dijo Archí sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar

Por el momento lo soy, solo vine a dar una serie de capacitaciones a los médicos de aquí, mi estancia fue de dos meses ya la próxima semana regreso a mis labores con subdirector en NY, es por eso que les ofrezco esta alternativa, aunque al final la decisión es de ustedes – dijo Anthony de manera segura

Está bien doctor aceptamos su propuesta, todo sea por el bienestar de Candy – dijo Albert quien confiaba en que este médico pudiera sacar adelante a su pequeña

Está bien señores, también les comunico que la señorita será dada de alta en dos días, por el momento estará en silla de ruedas debido a la fractura que sufrió en su pierna, mientras tanto yo programare todo para que partir de la próxima semana yo pueda estar viéndola ya en el hospital de NY- dijo el médico finalizando el cuerdo

Bueno confiamos en usted – dijo Albert mientras estrechaba la mano del medico

Y digamos podemos pasar a verla – dijo Archí

Por el momento ella esta sedada debió a que sufrió una fuerte impresión, lo más seguro es que despierte en unas cuatro o cinco horas , porque no van a comer algo o a descansar y luego regresan para cuando ella despierte – dijo Anthony quien claramente veía los signos de agotamiento que presentaban Albert y Archí

Está bien doctor eso aremos – dijo Albert mientras salía del consultorio

Después de eso Albert y Archí siguieron la recomendación del médico y fueron a comer, mientras hacían esto planeaban que iba a hacer con respecto al nuevo estado de Candy

Albert le dijo a Archí que desde que Candy saliera del hospital de inmediato los tres se trasladarían a NY pues no quería que ella estuviera por ningún motivo cerca de los hermanitos Leagan ya que estaba casi seguro de que ellos habían sido los culpable del accidente, pero que como no contaba con pruebas no podía hacer nada por el momento pero que esperaba a que Candy dijera que era con que había pasado y en ese instante aria los aria pagar por sus acciones. Archí estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que planeaba Albert y rogaba a dios por que Candy se recuperara pronto y dijera la verdad para que así los culpables pagaran

Ese día en la tarde Albert y Archí regresaron para ver si ya había reaccionado Candy, cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron con el doctor Wilson quien les comunico que Candy ya estaba despierta y que podían pasar a verla , solo les pedía que no la alteraran mucho y trataran de que estuviera los más tranquila posible

El primero en pasar a la habitación fue Albert quien con un nudo en la garganta, reunió el valor posible para no demostrar su tristeza y dijo- pequeña que bien que ya despertaste nos tenias muy preocupados

Candy al escuchar la voz de su protector lo único que hizo fue comenzar a llorar, el se acerco más hacia donde estaba Candy y con el dorso de su mano limpio cada una de las lagrimas tenia al corazón destrozado y una lagrima traicionara rodo por su mejilla, en ese momento Archí entro seguido del médico y al ver que Albert no podía seguir hablando fue él quien tomo la palabra

Gatita no llores, aquí estamos contigo para lo que necesites, saldremos adelante – dijo el joven aunque por dentro trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar

Lo siento Albert, Archí pero es inevitable, no saben qué tristeza me da no poder verlos, se que están aquí conmigo pero sin embargo no puedo saber que tan cerca o lejos están, no puedo saber si sonríen o llorar, no puedo saber si tu Archí usas tu misma ropa elegante o si tu Albert te has dejado crecer la barba y eso es algo que me llena de impotencia – cuando termino de decir esto Candy otra vez el llanto regreso

Pequeña se fuerte, saldremos adelante – dijo Albert mientras tomaba la mano de ella

En ese momento Candy como un impulso sin pensar arrebato su mano de Albert y llena de coraje dijo – eres un tonto, como me pides que sea fuerte, toda mi vida eh sido fuerte para los demás, ya no puedo, estoy harta, la vida no puede ser así conmigo, primero ser huérfana, luego pierdo a Anthony, me quitan a Terry y ahora soy ciega ya no puedo ser fuerte- al terminar de decir esto comenzó otra vez su llanto

Al oír estos los tres hombres presentes en la habitación se quedaron atónitos, Albert y Archí jamás habían visto a Candy así, jamás le había contestado a Albert de esa manera, era una faceta que no conocían pero aun así estaban consientes de que era algo normal

Unos segundo después Candy reacciono acerca de lo que había dicho hacia alguien que no merecía esas palabras, alguien que siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por ella , cuidarla siempre que podía, así que reconociendo su error dijo- discúlpame Albert no debí decirte esas cosas tan horribles paro estoy desesperada, me es algo tan injusto

No te preocupes pequeña, te comprendo sé que no es fácil y te prometo que junto saldremos adelante – dijo Albert mientras acariciaba el pelo de ella

Unos minutos después Anthony dijo – bueno señores ha sido un día lleno de emociones para la paciente es mejor que la dejemos descansar

Así los tres hombres salieron de la habitación dejando descansar y asimilar bien las cosas a Candy

Pasaron los días y Candy fue dada de alta, ni Albert ni Archí le habían querido preguntar directamente que es lo que en realidad había pasado el día del accidente, pues siempre que trataban de tocar ese tema Candy lo cambiaba, así que decidieron que lo mejor era darle su tiempo y después ella hablaría claramente de lo sucedido, no querían presionarla.

El mismo día que ella salió del hospital los tres se mudaron a la mansión del Andrew que estaba en NY. Albert le dijo a la tía abuela que si quería podía ir con ellos siempre y cuando no llevara a los hermanitos Leagan ya que ellos no serian bien recibidos y a la única que se llevaron consigo fue a dorothy ya que era la única persona en la que podían confiar plenamente para el cuidado personal de Candy cuando ellos no estuvieran presentes

Así transcurrieron los meses, al principio fue muy difícil para todos acostumbrarse a la nueva situación. Candy tuvo que aprender a manejarse por medio del bastoncillo, a tener que agudizar mas sus otros sentidos y como a ella siempre le gusto ser libre y no depender de los demás nuevamente tuvo que a prender a ser totalmente autosuficiente, aunque estaba consciente que contaba con el apoyo de todos, por ejemplo Albert mando a disponer que en la mansión de NY la habitación de ella siempre estuviera en la planta baja y ponía todo lo que necesitara a su alcance, Archí trataba de animarla siempre, a veces iban junto con Anni a caminar por el centro de la gran manzana ya que sabían que Candy se aburría de estar solo dentro de la mansión, dorothy siempre era su dama de compañía a cualquier lado que ella iba para que no volviera a sufrir un accidente y Anthony veía dos veces por semana a Candy en su hospital y a pesar de tener que llevar una relación solamente de médico- paciente en el fondo ambos sabían que entre ellos estaba naciendo una muy buena amistad, Candy cada día confiaba mas en él y Anthony veía a pesar de todas las circunstancias ella seguía siendo la misma, tenía la misma esencia que cuando la vio por primera vez en el portal de rosas

Habían pasado ya 3 meses desde aquel incidente, Anthony ahora ya sabían quien en realidad era Albert y el porqué de su cercanía con Candy, estaba al tanto de lo que había vivido ella desde la cacería de zorros y mantenía una buena amistad con Archí, todo esto manteniendo su imagen de Dr. John Wilson

Un día común Candy iba junto con Albert a su chequeo semanal en el hospital de NY, al llegar Albert le dijo que iría a informar que ya habían llegado para que así los recibieran más pronto, dejando sola a Candy sentaba en una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí. Ella tomo asiento , era un pasillo algo estrecho pero Candy no lo noto , así que sin pensarlo dejo su bastoncillo recargado a una pared en forma diagonal, cosa que obstaculizaba un poco el paso por el pasillo

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellos castaños caminaba distraído por el mismo pasillo donde se encontraba sentada Candy, el iba pensativo y sin fijarse por donde pasaba ya que acababa de recibir la noticia de que sería padre, aunque se supone que esto debería de causarle alegría para él era una pesadilla mas, pues no estaba realmente enamorado de su esposa, es más, la detestaba por haberlo separado del amor de su vida

De repente en el pasillo se oyó un fuerte golpe, como si alguien se hubiera caído y así era, el joven que caminaba distraído tropezó con el bastón de Candy y lo primero que pensó mientras estaba en el piso - quien fue tan tonto como para dejar esto aquí en medio del paso de muchas personas- pero entonces su pensamiento fue cortado por una voz

Discúlpeme, fue culpa mía, no debí dejar aquí mi bastón, puedo ayudarlo en algo- dijo Candy con una sonrisa un poco apenada ya que por su imprudencia había tirado a alguien

Al escuchar esto el joven se quedo sin palabras, se levanto rápidamente y observo a la joven de dicha voz por unos instantes, de inmediato reconoció cual era el problema que la joven presentaba así que solo se limito a decir- ¿eres tú? ¿Candy? – estaba atónito pues jamás imagino volver a verla y en esa situación

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y como ven ¿Quién será este joven?

Como siempre agradezco todos sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, y quiero agradecer personalmente A: Montse, Carla, Lily Grand, dajanna8 y Ana por seguir esta historia, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima

Aclaración: en esta historia Terry no se quedara con Susana

Bueno espero sus Reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia


	6. Chapter 6 Amores

Amores

Al escuchar tan varonil voz, Candy se quedo estática y de inmediato la imagen vino de un joven de cabellos castaños vino a su mente, mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

¿Te Terry eres tú?- dijo ella temerosa de comprobar si esa persona era aquel chico que creyó jamás volver a ver

Si Candy soy yo- dijo él con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo completar de manera adecuada esa frase sin hacer obvio lo evidente – pero dime tu que estás haciendo por aquí – trato de sonar lo menos sorprendido posible

Acaso no te das cuenta, eh perdido mi vista – dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza pues no era una situación fácil- ve que ironía de la vida, yo moría de ganas de aunque sea volverte a ver y ahora que estas aquí frente a mi solo puedo tener en mi mente la imagen de aquel día en que no separamos, que injusto ¿no crees?

Mi tarzan pecoso no hables así- dijo Terry conmovido de las palabras de ella y como un impulso se acerco para abrazarla

Al sentir el contacto de aquel amor ya imposible, Candy se aferro fuertemente a los brazos de él, quería sentirlo, quería por un momento olvidarse de toda aquella terrible situación en la que se encontraba y solo vivir el momento

Luego de unos cuanto seguro la pareja se separo, pero Terry tomo de las manos a Candy y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que de repente le robo un dulce beso de los labios, Candy quedo sorprendida de ese suceso

Terry que haces, no te das cuenta que esto no puede ser- dijo Candy con la voz entrecortada, pues había disfrutado el beso, pero estaba consciente de que él no era un hombre libre

Candy, pero entiende yo te amo, nunca te olvide – dijo Terry todavía tomándola de la mano- y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar quiero estar contigo, apoyarte y cuidarte – esto era verdad pues desde que la vio, surgió nuevamente esa idea de protegerla

Terry tu estas casado, tu y yo ya no podemos ser, me alegro mucho volverte a tener cerca, pero tu ahora eres mi pasado y un pasado que no puede regresar – decía Candy esto entre sollozos

Estas últimas palabras fueron una daga que atravesó el corazón de Terry, ya que el también era consciente de su situación

Antes de él Terry pudiera contestar a estas palabras aparecieron en la escena un par de hombres de cabello rubio, una con una larga cabellera que llegaba a los hombro y el otro con el cabello sumamente corto

Hola Terry que milagro encontrarte por aquí – dijo Albert mientras daba una palmada en la espalda al que alguna vez fue su amigo

Albert , hasta que hora nos atenderá el doctor Wilson – dijo Candy adelantándose a que hablara Terry pues ya estaba impaciente por salir de ahí, no quería seguir estando en presencia de Terry, pues todavía le lastimaba el tener que saber que nunca mas podía estar con el

Mi bella señorita la atenderé de inmediato ya que estoy aquí para llevarla conmigo de una vez – dijo Anthony con una dulce voz mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y la colocaba sobre su brazo

Esta acción no paso desapercibida para Terry quien de inmediato lanzo una mirada de furia y celos a él doctorcito, aunque Anthony tampoco se quedo atrás pues mientras venia caminando por el pasillo a lado de Albert pudo ver como Terry miraba y sujetaba las manos de su amada, así que al sentir la mirada del actor solo le devolvió una sonrisa en señal de victoria, creando un ambiente algo tenso para todos los presentes

Gracias John, por favor vámonos de una vez, ya que estoy un poco cansada y lo que quiero es regresar lo más pronto posible a mi casa – dijo Candy al médico mientras iba del brazo de el- Albert me puedes esperar aquí, quiero entrar sola a consulta

Claro mi pequeña, aquí estaré cuando regreses – dijo Albert – por favor doctor cuide mucho a Candy

Así será señor, prometo que la cuidare con mi vida – dijo Anthony mientras ya caminaba en dirección hacia su consultorio

Candy y Anthony se perdieron en la profundidad del pasillo, mientras Terry y Albert se quedaron en la bancas del hospital platicando por un rato

Albert, dime qué fue lo que le sucedió a Candy, porque sus hermosos ojos perdieron esa bella luz – dijo Terry entre sollozos ya que por Candy había mantenido la cordura pero ahora que ya no estaba podía hablar claramente ya que sabía que Albert no lo juzgaría

Albert conto a Terry todo lo sucedido desde el día de la separación de él con Candy hasta el día del accidente en las escaleras, dejando al joven ingles devastado

Pero es que soy un idiota, como me fui a separar de Candy, no debí dejar que el sentido del deber le ganara al amor – decía el joven ingles mientras mantenía las manos sobre su rostro y se arrepentía por cada una de las cosas que había hecho mal en su vida – es que Albert, estoy seguro que si yo hubiera estado con ella, jamás habría tenido que pasar por todo eso

Terry no te atormentes mas, el pasado ya es pasado y no lo podemos cambiar, pero como amigo te digo que el presente aquí esta y si tu quieres todavía puedes hacer algo, pero eso ya es cosa tuya – dijo Albert tratando de dar ánimos a su amigo – por ejemplo te podrías divorciar de Susana y buscar tu verdadera felicidad

No Albert - dijo Terry mientras se ponía de pie y daba un golpe a la pared lleno de coraje – soy un verdadero estúpido, embarace a Susana y donde de unos meses vamos a tener un hijo

Pero como, no se supone que tú no la amabas – dijo Albert sorprendido de la declaración de su amigo

Así es Albert, pero una noche llegue sumamente borracho a mi casa y ahí pues me deje llevar y ahora no hay marcha atrás – dijo Terry quien comenzó a llorar mientras permanecía recargado a la pared- ahora si he perdido a Candy para siempre, yo se que al momento de saber que tengo un hijo no permitirá que yo deje a Susana, ella es tan buena

Que te puedo decir amigo, lo único que te pido es que por favor Candy no se entere de esto, ya que no puede recibir impresiones fuertes, ya que todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta que tan grave es la ceguera de Candy, ya que existe la posibilidad de que no solo sea física sino también psicológica – dijo Albert de forma seria

Así será Albert, lo que menos quiero es dañar a Candy, pero por favor déjeme estar al pendiente de Candy, saber de su salud, estar cuando ella necesite apoyo – dijo Terry quien no soportaba la idea de separarse para siempre de su tarzan pecoso

Si Terry, siempre y cuando no sea dañino para ella, ¿está bien? – dijo el actor

Oye Albert, pudo preguntarte algo – dijo Terry ya un poco más calmado

Si, ¿dime? – dijo Albert quien no sabía qué era lo que Terry quería saber

Está bien, ¿porque Candy le habla con tanta familiaridad a ese doctor que se la llevo hace un momento? – dijo Terry a quien no le gusto como es que miraba el médico a su pecosa

Lo que pasa es que él fue el primer medico que vio a Candy cuando paso el accidente, después de eso el doctor Wilson se ofreció voluntariamente para ser el especialista de ella y desde que nos mudamos a NY y hemos traído a Candy regularmente a su chequeo se han hecho muy buenos amigos, hasta puedo decir que existe una gran química entre ellos – dijo Albert tratando de aclarar todas las dudas del actor

Mientras esto ocurría en el pasillo del hospital , en el consultorio del doctor Wilson , el ya casi terminaba todos los ejercicios de rutina que siempre le practicaba a su paciente favorita .Cuando por fin termino, ella tomo asiento en una sofá que se encontraba dentro del consultorio de él ya que siempre que terminaba la consulta Anthony le daba unas indicaciones acerca de cómo seguir con su tratamiento, pero lo que ella no sabía es que ahora esas indicaciones se convertirían en una plática entre amigo , así que el con sumo cuidado de no asustarla tomo asiento junto a ella

A ver mi bella señorita, ¿porque tiene esa mirada tan triste? ¿Tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía así? – dijo Anthony con dulzura levantando con su mano el rostro de ella

John, ¿puedo confiar en ti? ¿Necesito un amigo en quien confiar? – dijo ella mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla

Claro que si linda, dime que es lo que te sucede – dijo Anthony quien tomo su mano para infundirle confianza

Mira, como tú sabes yo tengo a Albert y Archí que siempre están conmigo y los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, pero con ellos no siento la confianza de hablar de esto, como la siento contigo ya que al ser una persona de fuera creo que me podrás entender mejor – dijo Candy tratando de darle un significado a sus sentimientos

Me alaga saber que confías en mí, pero haber dime ¿cuál es el motivo de que esos lindo ojos no brillen hoy? – dijo Anthony con delicadeza

Candy dio un suspiro y dijo – lo que pasa es que antes de entrar a consulta me he encontrado con la persona que amo, pero no puedo tener a mi lado – mientras decía esto la voz de ella se entrecortaba

Al oír esto a Anthony se le rompió en mil pedazos el corazón, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas de guardar la compostura, así que solo dijo – pero a ver mi bella señorita, porque dice que no lo podrá tener, yo pienso que cuando uno ama no hay obstáculo que el amor no pueda vencer

Pues a mí la vida me ha puesto varios obstáculos, para no estar con las personas que mas eh amado en la vida – dijo ella cabizbaja

Cuando Anthony oyó esas palabras supo que era el momento adecuado para conocer verdaderamente un poco más acerca de lo que Candy sintió por él en algún tiempo , así que dijo – entonces no es la primera vez que no puede estar con su amor, ¿ cómo es posible que tan linda persona sufra por amor?

No John no es la primera vez que algo me separa de mis ilusiones, la primera vez yo me enamore de un joven maravilloso, el cual me enseño que a pesar de todo siempre había cosas bellas por las cuales vivir, por ejemplo el había perdido a su madre pero en lugar de deprimirse dedico todo el amor que le profesaba a cuidar y hacer cada día más bello un jardín de rosas en memoria de ella, con el viví los momentos más bellos de mi vida, pero también los más dolorosos por que el murió durante una cacería de zorros, cuando yo me entere de que él había fallecido me quise morir junto con él, la vida no tenía sentido nuevamente para mí, me deprimí muchísimo y cuando fui enviada a Londres ahí conocí a un chico que al principio no me caía nada bien, pero poco a poco fue ganando un lugar en mi corazón hasta que lo llegue a amar , el me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi primer amor, aunque con esto no lo olvide, pero si lo guarde como un bello recuerdo, este joven ingles y yo caímos en un terrible trampa por la cual nos tuvimos que separar y cuando por fin íbamos a estar juntos nuevamente un trágico accidente nos vuelve a separar y ahora el está casado con otra mujer y yo como siempre sola – dijo Candy ya hecha un mar de lagrima, y sin pensarlo abrazo al medico

Mientras ella permanecía abrazada a él, Anthony acariciaba su espalda en señal de apoyo y confort diciendo- veo que la vida ha sido dura para ti Candy, pero recuerda que siempre hay que salir adelante y por todo esto que me cuentas creo que tu lo has sabio hacer muy bien

¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? – dijo ella aun abrazada

¿Qué linda? – dijo Anthony

Que siempre que me siento sola y a punto de caer recuerdo las palabras de mi primer amor, el me día que mientras estuviéramos juntos la soledad nunca nos vencería y solo por eso siempre pienso que el donde quiera que esté siempre está a mi lado, aunque últimamente he comenzado a pensar que realmente si estoy sola – dijo Candy llorando en el hombro de su amigo

Creo que tu amor tenía mucha razón, el siempre debe de estar cuidándote – decía Anthony mientras pensaba – Candy no me has olvidado, prometo que luchare por ti

¿Eso crees? – dijo ella ya calmándose un poco

Así es mi bella señorita, además si tú me lo permites, me gustaría estar ser tu mejor amigo y decirte que siempre que me necesites estaré a tu lado – dijo Anthony

Claro que si John, yo también te quiero mucho – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Candy, si me permites me gustaría darte un consejo- dijo Anthony tomando la mano de Candy

El que quieras- dijo ella ya un poco más animada

Mira Candy, así como una vez le diste la oportunidad a este joven ingles de entrar a tu corazón cuando ya existía alguien antes, creo que ahora también debes de mantener tu corazón abierto para que así el día que llegue esa persona ideal pueda entrar y regalarte toda esa dicha que tú te mereces- dijo Anthony dando un beso en el dorso de la palma de ella – se que va a ser difícil, pero tu mereces ser feliz

Cuando Anthony termino de decir esto alguien llamo a la puerta y era Albert que quería saber cómo iban las cosas pues ya se habían tardado un poco y como Terry ya se había despedido el pues tenía que regresar con Susana quien también estaba siendo atendida en el mismo hospital

Señor Albert, que bueno que vino, estábamos por terminar la consulta, ya se puede llevar a la señorita, puedo decirle que va progresando favorablemente- dijo Anthony

Muchas gracias doctor eso me alegra mucho – dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Por cierto me gustaría hablar con usted en privado, podría ser mañana – dijo Anthony un poco serio

De seguro no estoy bien- dijo Candy al oír esto

No mi bella señorita, son asuntos de negocios con la familia Andrew – dijo Anthony ya que sabía que los Andrew tenían algunas Acciones del hospital

Claro doctor, mañana por la tarde pasare a verlo- dijo Albert quien no sabía para que realmente quería verlo Wilson

Después de esto Albert y Candy regresaron a la mansión del Andrew en NY

Mientras tanto Anthony en su consultorio pensaba – tengo que hacer algo si no quiero perder nuevamente a Candy, mañana voy a hablar con Albert, por lo que veo él es bueno y sé que haría todo lo que está en sus manos por ella, mañana tendrá que saber quien realmente soy, si es que quiero luchar por el amor de Candy, espero todo salga bien

Al día siguiente Albert llego puntual a su cita con el doctor, entro a su consultorio con la incertidumbre de que era lo que iba a escuchar

Buenas tardes señor Albert- dijo Anthony mientras estrechaba la mano de Albert

Buenas tardes doctor, dígame para que era que necesitaba verme. ¿Candy se encuentra mal? – dijo Albert un poco ansioso ante el misterio

Tranquilo señor Albert, ella está bien, lo que pasa es que necesito hablar de algo muy serio con usted y espero contar todo su apoyo pues no es fácil para mí esto – dijo Anthony con seriedad

Claro, pero dígame que es eso tan importante que desea decirme doctor Wilson – dijo Albert tratando de entender

Anthony tomo aire y dijo- yo no soy el doctor John Wilson

¿Cómo? Es un impostor, como fue a jugar con la salud de mi pequeña – dijo Albert algo encolerizado

Tranquilo, yo soy Anthony Brower Andrew

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

No saben que feliz me hicieron esta semana con todos sus reviews, déjenme decirles que yo pensaba actualizar hasta el jueves peor gracias a su apoyo me motivaron y pues aquí está este nuevo capitulo

Quiero agradecer en especial a : Kimberly Brower ,Lucero, Carla; Rosi White,dajanna 8,Lily Grand , Arual, Karina Grandchester 2, Ana; Sophe Y Magnolia A , así como a todas aquella que leen de manera anónima

Espero sus reviews y ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia son muy importantes para mí


	7. Chapter 7 La verdad

La verdad

Al escuchar esta última frase Albert se quedo completamente helado, jamás se imagino oír ese nombre en boca de el doctor y mucho menos pensar que ese medico que estaba frente a él era su amado sobrino

¿COMO? Eso no es posible, mi sobrino murió hace muchos años, es imposible que sea Usted – dijo Albert en tono molesto pues pensaba que le estaban jugando una muy mala broma

Por favor tranquilícese señor Albert, pero déjeme decirle que yo soy aquel niño con el que usted jugaba de joven, soy el niño al que enseñaste a montar, soy el niño al que consolaste el día que mi madre murió y también soy aquel niño al que siempre llamabas pequeño Tony – dijo Anthony con la voz entrecortada al recordar todos esos lindo momentos

Mientras Anthony hablaba, Albert pasada por distintos sentimientos ya que cada palabra era más cierta que la anterior y al llegar a la última frase no pudo más y rompió en llanto

Eres tu sobrino, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, me dolió mucho dejarte cuando fui enviado al colegio san Pablo, pero lo que más me dolió es que cuando regrese por ti me dijeron que habías muerto, ¿cómo fue eso posible? – dijo Albert de forma sincera pues él tampoco sabía que había pasado con la familia

Tío lo que pasa es que tanto tu como yo fuimos víctimas de una cruel mentira – dijo Anthony con coraje

Anthony me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso- dijo Albert un poco sacado de onda al notar el coraje con que hablaba su sobrino

Es una larga historia ¿tienes tiempo para que te la cuente? – dijo Anthony quien quería contar todo lo que fue con lujo de detalle

Por supuesto Anthony, dime que es lo que sabes – dijo Albert intrigado de saber cómo su familia había ocultado tal mentira

Está bien Albert, te contare lo que mi padre me ha dicho y lo que yo he averiguado por mi cuenta, pero por favor no me interrumpas hasta que yo termine, ya que creo que toda la información es igual de importante

Así será sobrino, por favor comienza- dijo Albert

Albert, todo comenzó el día de la cacería de zorros, ese día en el cual Candy iba a ser presentada frente a toda la familia, cuando el evento comenzó ella y yo nos separamos del grupo, fue ahí donde sucedió el accidente, pero nadie lo supo hasta que llego la noche, pues la tía abuela había organizado una fiesta en la mansión con motivo de la presentación de Candy en sociedad, cuando la fiesta comenzó todos se dieron cuenta que faltábamos Candy y yo, salieron a buscarnos al bosque ya que sabían que no era un lugar seguro por las noches, los primeros en encontrarnos fueron Archí y Stear, ellos en sus caballos nos llevaron de regreso a la mansión, como Candy se encontraba inconsciente fue llevada a su habitación para que después la revisara el médico familiar , pero como yo si me encontraba realmente herido y no daba señales de vida fui llevado lo más pronto posible al hospital más cercano a la mansión de Lakewood, la tía abuela les pidió a Archí y Stear que cuidaran de Candy mientras ella y la señora Leagan iban conmigo al hospital.

Cuando llegue al hospital caí en coma, ahí los doctores le dijeron a la tía abuela que no sabían cuando iba yo a despertar, que podían ser días, meses e inclusive años, también que si despertaba lo más seguro era que perdiera la memoria o tuviera algún tipo de discapacidad debido a la zona donde se encontraba el golpe, ya que había un severo daño en la cervicales. Al oír esto la tía abuela quedo confundida y no sabía qué hacer, así que por consejo de la señora Leagan decidió decir que yo había muerto, para así guardar el honor de la familia, porque, que iba a pensar la sociedad si se enteraban que uno de los posibles sucesores a ser cabeza de los Andrew perdía la memoria o era un parapléjico que vergüenza- dijo Anthony con ironía- así paso un año, que fue cuando la tía abuela decidió enviar a los chicos a estudiar a Londres , cuando por fin desperté para desgracia de la tía abuela no presente ninguna de las consecuencia que el médico dijo, estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo primero que hice fue preguntar por mi amada Candy, al principio la tía abuela no me quería hablar sobre ella pero fue tanta mi insistencia hasta que logre saber algo de mi amada , aunque para desgracia lo mía de lo que me entere era otra mentira formulada por la señora Leagan y la tía abuela, ya que ellas me dijeron que el día de la cacería la que había muerto era Candy, cuando ellas me dijeron esto al principio no lo creí , pero cuando salí del hospital lo primero que hice fue rogarle a la tía abuela a que me llevara al lugar donde Candy había sido enterrada , mi plan era con esto averiguar si era cierto lo de su muerte, la tía abuela me llevo a un cementerio que estaba fuera de los limites de las propiedades Andrew, me mostro una tumba con la inscripción con todos los datos de Candy , parecía tan real, que creí en su mentira haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos, recuerdo que me arrodille a llorar sobre la tumba de Candy, le pedí perdón por haber ocasionado su muerte, viví los momento más duros de mi vida, en ese instante quise morir y ser enterrado ahí junto a la persona que más había amado en mi vida ,cuando por fin pude reaccionar de tan terrible shock emocional le pregunte por que ella no había sido enterrada dentro de los cementerios de las propiedades Andrew y la tía vuela me dijo, que por orden tuya , ósea del tío abuelo Williams al enterarte de la muerte de tu pupila la habías repudiado y quitado el apellido Andrew ya que sería un deshonor para la familia decir que l apersona a la que habías adoptado había muerto y que era por eso que no había sido enterrada dentro de las propiedades familiares

Después cuando pregunte por mis primos, ya que sabía que ellos eran los único que me podían reconfortar por la pérdida de Candy, la tía abuela me dijo que cuando ella murió mis primos estaban tan tristes ya que según ella mis primos también pensaron que yo nunca iba a despertar, así que como no querían estar en la mansión habían decidido ir a estudiar a Londres al colegio San Pablo, así que al saber que no contaba con nadie esos momentos, me sentí realmente solo, me deprimí mucho, quería simplemente no existir, pero Candy siempre me enseño que a pesar de los obstáculos la vida es bella, así que pensé que la única forma de no pensar en morir era refugiarme en el estudio, estuve averiguando que carreras absorbían mas el tiempo de los estudiantes, ya que quería ocupar todo mi tiempo y no pensar en nada mas, vivir solamente para el estudio y fue así como encontré la medicina, ya que con esta carrera ocuparía mi tiempo y podría serle útil a la humanidad, fue así como pase otro año de mi vida, solo recibía a veces visitas de la tía abuela y la señora Leagan, mi vida en esos momento era gris y triste

Un día la señora Leagan cometió la indiscreción de comentarle parte de lo que hacía a su esposo, quien al enterarse de todo lo que su mujer había sido capaz se molesto muchísimo y le dijo que ni ella ni la tía abuela tenía el derecho de manejar a su antojo la vida de una persona a la que supuestamente querían y gracias a la amistad que el señor Leagan tenía con mi padre fue como a pesar de las amenazas por parte de su esposa y de la tía abuela para que no hablara acerca del secreto, le dijo a mi padre todo lo que había sucedido conmigo

Al enterarse mi padre regreso de su viaje y vino a buscarme, al principio la tía abuela se negaba rotundamente a que yo me fuera con él, pero gracias a una discusión que el tubo con ella fue como me entere de todo lo que la familia Andrew le había hacho a mi madre, todo lo que habían hecho para obligarla a que se casara con una persona de alta sociedad y no con mi padre, como ella había tenia tenido que luchar contra todos para poder ser feliz y como al momento de su muerte la tía abuela decidió quedarse conmigo sin darle la oportunidad a mi padre de luchar y cuidar de mi, así que al enterarme de todo esto , me arme de valor y me revele contra la tía abuela diciendo que ahora era yo el que no quería estar cerca de ella , que era yo el que se iba para nunca más volver, y fue así como salí de la familia Andrew.

Estando con mi padre, nos mudamos a una pequeña pero lujosa casa de chicago ya que a lo largo del tiempo mi padre también había logrado formar una pequeña fortuna, el me platico de todo lo que se había enterado por parte del señor Leagan y me dijo que gracias a él podía volver a verme, y como me entere de muchas mentiras que había dicho la tía abuela para que todo siempre fuera a su conveniencia otra vez volví a preguntar sobre mi amada, aunque yo sabía que lo más seguro era que esa si fuera una verdad, pues había visto con mis propios ojos la tumba , pero cual va siendo mi supresa cuando mi padre me dijo que eso no era cierto que ella estaba viva, en ese instante volví a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, el me conto que después de mi supuesta muerte él fue a la mansión de Lakewood para recuperar parte de mis cosas y fue ahí donde se entero por parte de Stear y Archí que Candy había partido de regreso al hogar de pony pues no quería estar más en Lakewood ya que traía momentos muy dolorosos para ella , mi padre me dijo que después de eso no había vuelto a saber nada mas sobre ella . al enterarme que estaba viva todas las ilusiones volvieron a mí, así que le pedí a mi padre que por favor me ayudara a encontrarla , que después de todo lo que había perdido ella era lo único que deseaba recuperar, mi padre accedió gustoso a mi petición y por todos los medios disponibles comenzamos su búsqueda, mi padre contacto detectives y agencias de búsqueda para dar con mi amada , paso alrededor de año y medio para que pudiéramos encontrara y fue así como me entere que ella había sido enviada al colegio San Pablo al igual que mis primos, que se había escapado de tal colegio y había regresado a América , que había estudiado enfermería y se había diplomado como tal, que vivía en un pequeño departamento en Chicago con un hombre el cual decía que era su hermano, esta información me saco mucho de onda , ya que yo sabía que Candy era huérfana, pero aun así me arme de valor y fui a buscarla a ese departamento, toque la puerta y ahora que lo recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me abrió y me dijo que Candy había partido hacia NY en busca del amor de sus vida y que no sabias cuando volvería, pues solo le habían enviado el pasaje de ida y no el de regreso, al escuchar esto mi corazón se volvió a romper, aunque me alegraba el hecho de saber que Candy había encontrado su felicidad, ese día cuando regrese a casa de mi padre me encontraba realmente triste y desilusionado y fue cuando por primera vez odie con toda mi alma a los Andrew ya que por culpa de su maldito honor , tuve que vivir entre mentiras que me separaron de todo, de mi padre, del amor de mi vida, de mis primos, fue así como jure junto a mi padre que yo desde ese momento no volvería a ser un Andrew, decidí cambiar mi identidad y comenzar desde cero siendo otra persona, seguí con mis estudios en medicina y es así como nació el doctor John Wilson y creo que la demás parte de la historia y a la conoces

Mientras escuchaba toda la historia Albert, pasaba del coraje, a la tristeza, de nuevo al coraje, de saber todo lo que su sobrino había tenido que pasar, pensaba que lo más justo era hacer pagar a la tía abuela por todas las crueles mentiras que había dicho, ya que debido a que la señora Leagan y había muerto no podía hacer que ella pagara

Anthony no sabes cómo me duele saber, por todo lo que has pasado, es muy injusto lo que la tía abuela hizo contigo y te comprendo muy bien y yo también eh sido víctima del dicho honor de la familia- dijo Albert sumamente conmovido

Gracias Albert, si yo me disidí a contarte todo esto no es porque quiera regresar a la familia o parar que se me haga justicia, sino mas bien, porque necesito tu a poyo y como no creo que me lo hubieras dado si yo era un extraño es por eso que te conté mi historia – dijo Anthony seguro de no querer regresar a la familia

Anthony me duele esto que me dices, que no quieres regresar a la familia, pues tu eres mi familiar más directo al ser el hijo de mi hermana, pero acepto tus decisiones y de una vez te digo que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, peri a ver dime que es lo que quieres hacer – dijo Albert de forma segura pues sabía que Anthony era un chico maduro

Lo que pasa, es que mis sentimientos hacia Candy no han cambiado y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón volver a ganarme su amor poco a poco, siendo quien soy ahora , sé que no será una tarea sencilla , pues el corazón de ella esta tan lastimado como el mío , así que pienso irme lo más tranquilo posible, pues la amo y por ella puedo esperar el tiempo necesario, pero sé que para poder lograr mi cometido es necesario contar ton tu apoyo- dijo Anthony demostrando que a pesar de los años el seguía siendo el mismo joven seguro de sí mismo y dispuesto a luchar por lo que amaba

Así será Anthony cuentas con todo mi apoyo- dijo Albert mientras estrechaba la mano de su sobrino- oye pero creo que hay otra persona a la que le gustara amucho recuperar a un hermano ya que hace tiempo perdió otro

Lo sé Albert, y te prometo que en cuanto llegue el momento justo, yo mismo le diré la verdad a Archí, yo también quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo , mi rival en muchas cosas, pero aun así un hermano para mi, solo dame un poco de tiempo para eso . Dijo Anthony quien también quería con todas sus fuerza abrazar y decirle la verdad a su primo

Después de eso Albert y Anthony siguen conversando unos minutos más, mientras esto sucedía en el hospital en un lujoso departamento también de la ciudad de NY, un joven actor llegaba a su casa agotado de las horas de ensayo de su nueva otra teatral

Mi amor, que bueno que ya llegaste te estaba esperando – dijo Susana con voz melosa – desde que llegamos ayer del hospital te noto raro

Por favor Susano no empieces, ya te dije que no me llames mi amor, soy Terry, no, no tengo nada, simplemente estoy cansado – dijo Terry con fastidio ya que todos sus días era iguales

Pero Terry porque eres así de frio conmigo, que no ves que estoy esperando a tu futuro hijo, deberías de ser más cariñoso conmigo, por eso soy tu esposa – dijo Susana algo molesta

Mira Susana tu sabes que nuestro matrimonio fue más que nada un trato, para que tuvieras alguien que te cuidara, pero entiende yo no te quiero, ya estoy cansado – dijo Terry molesto

Terry, como es posible que digas que esto es un trato, ¿que acaso tu hijo también va a ser solo un trato? O que solo fue una noche de copas para ti – dijo Susana ya entre sollozos de coraje

No Susana, nuestro hijo fue un error tanto mío como tuyo , pero él no tiene por qué pagar las consecuencias de nuestros errores , y el que no te quiera a ti, no significa que no lo quiera a él, a demás tu y yo podríamos llevar una vida en paz , pero siempre eres tú la que está inconforme y buscas sacarme de quicio- dijo Terry mientras se dirigía a su habitación , pues no estaba de humor como para seguir escuchando a su esposa

De seguro es por ella, no sabes cuánto la odio desde que aprecio en nuestra vida, siempre ha sido una intrusa que no nos deja ser felices- le grito Susana a Terry llena de coraje

Cállate Susana, ella majas se metió en nuestra vidas, fuiste tú la intrusa que arruino mi felicidad, fuiste tú quien se metió entre Candy y yo, así que por favor cállate – dio Terry antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de golpe

Ya dentro de su habitación tomo uno de sus libros, lo abrió y saco una pequeña fotografía de su amada Candy, se recostó en la cama y comenzó a recordar aquellos días de verano en Escocia

Terry se quedo viendo durante unos segundo la foto, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y pensó – Candy ahora que te volví a encontrar, sé que no puedo vivir sin ti, tomare el consejo de Albert y tratare de buscar nuevamente mi felicidad, prometo que no dejare desamparado a mi hijo, pero no puedo seguir viviendo a lado de una mujer a la que no amo, luchare por ti, por tu amor – al terminar de decir esto beso la foto de Candy sellando con esto esta promesa

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí le dijo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero sea de su agrado

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia

Quiero agradecer en especial a: Ana, Karina Grand, Arual, Dajanna 8, Carla y Kimberly Brower, muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Si alguna tiene algún pedido o sugerencia y la puedo ajustar a la historia con todo gusto lo hago =)


	8. Chapter 8 Decisiones , ideas

Hola antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero la verdad ya regrese a la universidad y me es muy difícil inspirarme para escribir, prometo que no dejare la historia inconclusa solo les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, estoy sumamente feliz de que les este agradando y la verdad trato de dejar lo mejor de mi cada vez que escribo así que considero injusto tanto para ustedes como para mi , escribir sin tener una buena idea que plasmar ya que con ello ustedes perderían el interés a leerme y yo quedaría insatisfecha con mi trabajo

* * *

Decisiones, ideas

Espero me comprendan y cualquier aclaración o duda prometo que la responderé ya que son para mí, el gran impulso para seguir

Durante gran parte de la noche Terry se quedo pensando, cual sería la forma correcta para poder separarse de Susana sin que con ello hubiera alguna consecuencia tanto para ella como para su hijo, luego de mucho meditar llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que naciera su hijo y después le pediría a Susana el divorcio , pues si de algo estaba convencido era de que su vida a lado de ella no sería la mejor para ninguno de los tres, le prometería a ella que siempre estaría a cargo de todo que tuviera que ver con su hijo, a parte a ella le pagaría una pensión con la cual solventara todos sus gastos tanto médicos como personales, pero eso sí, no estaba dispuesto a condenar su vida a lado de una mujer que no amaba

Candy, mi tarzan pecoso , prometo que no te dejare sola, ahora que te eh vuelto a encontrar, se que el destino puede estar a mi favor y espero poder recomponer mi vida, para así remediar muchos de todos los errores que por tonto eh cometido- dijo Terry antes de guardar en su cajón la foto de su amada

Por otro lado en una pequeña mansión de NY, Anthony recostado sobre su cama, mirando al techo , pensaba en cuál sería la mejor forma para volver a estar presente en el corazón de su amada siendo quien ahora era, pues estaba convencido de que no sería una tarea sencilla, ya que estaba al tanto de que ya existía otra persona en el corazón de Candy y lo que más le dolía aunque tenía que aceptarlo es que ella seguía amando a esa persona, sin embargo estaba seguro de que tenía un punto a su favor y ese era el que Candy estaba convencida que aquella persona ya no era libre para estar con ella , además de que en la condición de que se encontraba Candy, el tenia la oportunidad de volver a ganarse su corazón, pero desde una forma más pura, pues ahora la tarea era ganar poco a poco el amor de ella desde la sola mirada del alma, era la oportunidad de que ella se enamorara de él a partir solo lo que sus sentidos pudieran decirle

Candy, mi dulce Candy, jamás pensé volverte a encontrar , me había hecho la promesa de no buscarte, no pensarte y vivir con la convicción de que tu ya eras feliz con alguien más, aunque para serte sincero nunca lo logre, ya que siempre había algo que me recordaba a ti , pero ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar pareciera que el destino me está dando una segunda oportunidad para estar contigo, y prometo que a pesar de que eh decidido a llevar esta nueva vida buscare la forma de que tu estés siempre a mi lado, se que lo que no pudo ser hace muchos años ahora si lo podrá ser, que estemos tu y yo juntos siempre, esta es otra oportunidad que el destino nos brinda – pensaba Anthony antes de caer profundamente dormido

Tanto Terry como Anthony estaban dispuestos a ganarse nuevamente el corazón de Candy, pues por diversas circunstancias ya los dos habían perdido su oportunidad de ser felices con ella hace ya tiempo. Anthony sabia de la existencia de Terry y Terry era consciente que con el gran carisma y esencia que tenia Candy no faltaría quien diera su vida por ella, además de que comenzaba a sospechar de la familiaridad que había entre ella y el médico que había llegado con Albert

Mientras esto ocurría en NY, en Lakewood unos jóvenes hermanos comenzaban a tramar un nuevo y dañino plan para su beneficio en una de las habitaciones de la gran mansión

¿Hermano no crees que sea hora de que llevemos a cabo nuestro plan para poder quedarnos con parte de la fortuna Andrew? – dijo Eliza con voz maliciosa

Esta segura, no crees que sea muy pronto – dijo Niel no muy seguro de los planes de su hermana

Claro que estoy segura, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo haciendo la farsa de que cuidamos de la tía abuela – dijo Eliza con fastidio, pues ya no aguantaba tener que estar siempre al lado de la tía abuela fingiendo cariño

Pero recuerda que por lo que sabemos, nuestra adorada huérfana ciega no ha querido decir claramente que fue lo que en realidad sucedió el día del accidente – dijo Niel con ironía

No me hagas reír, si esa idiota después de todo este tiempo no ha hablado ya no creo que lo haga, creo que nos tiene miedo , además recuerda que nuestra cuartada es muy buena, quien podría inclusive creer que la renovada y dulce Eliza Leagan sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de alguien- dijo Eliza segura de sí misma

Tienes razón hermanita, esa es una idiota que no creo que hable – dijo Niel mientras reía al recordar la imagen de Candy tirada al final de la escaleras- pero entonces dime, como le vamos a hacer para deshacernos de la tía abuela

Mira muy sencillo, le daremos poco a poco pequeñas dosis de veneno en sus comidas , serán dosis sumamente pequeñas para que no sean detectadas, así todo mundo creerá que murió de muerte natural , principalmente por la edad que ya tiene, es por eso que quiero que ya empecemos con el plan, ya que no creas que será una muerte rápida , estoy pensando que será de 8 meses a un año, además ya vi el testamento y toda su fortuna ha sido dividida en 4 , que somos Archí, la huerfanita, tu y yo, pero antes de morir cambiare el testamento para que solo seamos tu y yo los beneficiados, ya que nadie dudara de eso, ya que seremos los único que estaremos con ella en sus últimos día, pues con eso de que el tarado del tío abuelo quiere proteger a su princesita muerta de hambre de todo no creo que se aparezca por aquí - dijo Eliza con voz victoriosa

Por lo que veo has pensado en todo hermanita –dijo Niel siguiendo el juego de ella

Así es hermano y por ejemplo si alguien logra sospechar de la repentina muerte de la tía abuela, tenemos la cuartada de que la servidumbre fue la que la mato por los malos tratos que ella les daba, así nadie sospechara de nosotros – dijo Eliza

Eso me parece perfecto, pero cuando comenzaremos el plan- dijo Niel con entusiasmo

Mañana mismo ya tengo todo preparado, pondré la dosis en la comida diaria de la tía abuela, ya no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Eliza

Después de esto los hermanos Leagan siguieron conversando acerca de todo lo que tenían planeado con la fortuna que ellos esperaban ansiosos algún día tener

Así pasaron varios días, Anthony iba seguido a visitar a Candy a la mansión de NY, pues a pesar de que la veía 2 veces por semana en el hospital para su chequeo, para él era muy poco tiempo para estar con ella, además desde el día en que Albert se entero de quien era él en realidad se había estrechado aun mas su cercanía con Anthony y como Archí ya lo consideraba su mejor amigo, el aprovechaba para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su amada

A lo largo del tiempo que tenían de amistad, Anthony se fue de cada uno de los detalles de la vida de Candy durante el tiempo que él no estuvo, pero había dos cosas que definitivamente lo dejaron marcado, una fue enterarse de todo el dolor que sufrió ella al creerlo muerto, esto hizo que su rencor contra varios de los Andrew aumentara, pues fue un dolor que solo por egoísmo fue causado, y la otra parte de la vida de Candy que lo había marcado era enterarse de toda su relación con Terry, de cómo por culpa de Eliza ellos tuvieron que separarse en el colegio y como también por culpa de Susana y su madre que habían manipulado a Terry otra vez ellos se tenían que separar , con esto Anthony logro comprender un poco mejor la situación de Candy, pues tenía que reconocer que ella seguía sintiendo algo por el actor, pero aunque aceptaba esto, también estaba convencido de que el haría todo de su parte por no volver a ver caer una lagrima mas de ella y así poder brindarle todo el amor que Candy merecía

Un día mientras Candy y Anthony habían salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Albert y Archí platicaban en el estudio de la mansión

Oye Albert. No crees que algo que aun no le hemos dicho a Candy, recuerda que antes de que sucediera el accidente habíamos acordado que le íbamos a decir la verdad sobre Terry, que ya se había casado – dijo Archí mientras tomaba una tasa de te

Lo se Archí, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado, recuerda que el doctor nos dijo que ella necesitaba llevar una vida lo más tranquila posible- dijo Albert de forma preocupada, pues no le gustaba mentirle a su pequeña, pero si con eso aseguraba su tranquilidad estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

¿Y no crees que estando en esta ciudad se pueda enterar? Además acuérdate que Candy y Terry ya se encontraron, ¿no crees que le haya comentado algo? – dijo Archí con un poco de coraje, ya que todavía le guardaba coraje a Terry por lo que había pasado con Candy

No creo, yo platique con Terry ese día y me dijo que por la impresión que había tenido de ver en ese estado a Candy se le había olvidado comentarle algo acerca de su matrimonio, aunque déjame decirte que si es algo que me preocupa , pues no te había contado, pero en esa breve platica el me dijo que estaba en el hospital por que había acompañado a Susana a un chequeo y ahí se acababa de enterar que se convertiría en padre, te puedes imaginar cómo se pondría Candy cuando se enterara de esto- dijo Albert mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca en señal de preocupación

No Albert, Candy no se puede enterar de esto, para ella sería una noticia devastadora, yo no sé como se pudo enamorar de ese idiota, tanto que la ha hecho sufrir y lo peor del caso es que yo se que ella todavía guarda una esperanza en su corazón, todavía hay algo en ella que no lo hace olvidar- dijo Archí lleno de coraje

Archí no hables así, recuerda que en el corazón no se manda, por ejemplo yo guardo la esperara de que ella vuelva a ser feliz y abra nuevamente su corazón a un nuevo amor – dijo Albert recordando las palabras de Anthony de que lucharía otra vez por Candy

Yo también deseo que eso suceda, ya no quiero ver llorar mas a mi gatita, ya mucho sufrió por la pérdida de mi querido primo, después por la separación con Terry, creo que es justo que ella por fin alcance la felicidad que siempre le ha sido negada – dijo Archí con sinceridad – sabes creo que ella y el doctor John hacen una muy bonita pareja, el es un buen tipo y claramente se ve que siente algo por ella

Tienes mucha razón, aunque estoy seguro que no será una tarea sencilla para el doctor, no es fácil poder entrar en un corazón que ya está muy dañado – dijo Albert quien estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su sobrino, pero era consciente de que Anthony no tenía tan sencillo el camino

Eso sí, espero y lo pueda lograr, oye cambiando de tema ¿no crees que la amistad de él medico con Candy, pueda ayudarnos a saber qué fue lo que realmente sucedió el día del accidente, porque a lo mejor a nosotros no nos quiere decir, pero puede ser que con alguien ajeno a la situación Candy si se habrá? ¿Por qué no creo que quiera dejar esto así, o no Albert? – dijo Archí quien era el primero en querer aclarar las cosas y así poder hacer justicia

Esa es una buena idea Archí, hablare con John y le pediré que sutilmente trate de averiguar qué fue lo que paso, yo tampoco quiero que esto quede impune, los culpables tienen que pagar – dijo Albert con seguridad

A mí nadie me quita la idea de que los hermanitos Leagan tuvieron algo que ver – dijo Archí

Pienso lo mismo, pero mientras no tengamos pruebas, no podemos hacer nada – dijo Albert mientras miraba por el ventanal del estudio

Yo no te había querido decir, pero temo por la seguridad de la tía abuela, no creo que el hecho de pasar todos los días a lado de esos dos sea muy conveniente, para mí nunca han sido personas de fiar – dijo Archí con desconfianza

Estoy de acuerdo, pero tú eres testigo que por más que le e pedio a ella que se venga a vivir con nosotros no quieren según ella porque le hizo una promesa a la señora Leagan antes de morir de que siempre estarían a su lado y pues me perdonara la tía abuela, pero en estos momento prefiero velar por la salud de mi pequeña – dijo Albert quien se encontraba en una encrucijada pues sabía que tenía que ver por la tía abuela, pero también tenía un compromiso con Candy

Tienes razón y tampoco quiero arriesgar la vida de Candy, solo espero que los hermanitos leagan si hayan cambiado de corazón y ahora sean bueno como según dicen ser- dijo Archí no muy convencido con sus palabras

Mientras esto sucedía en la mansión de NY, en el Central Park de la Gran Manzana una pareja de amigos caminaba como muchas veces lo habían hecho, ella lucia un hermoso vestido azul, su mirada estaba oculta por unos finos lentes obscuros mientras él la mantenía sostenía del brazo y caminaba con sumo cuidado de que no le pasara nada a su mayo tesoro y en la mano que tenia libre llevaba el bastoncillo de ella utilizaba normalmente, pero como ahora iba conducida por él, este era un utensilio sin uso

Y dígame mi bella señorita, ahora que quiere hacer, creo que ya hemos recorrido todo el parque el día de hoy – dijo Anthony con una voz dulce, pues cuando estaba con ella siempre salía lo mejor de su persona, ella lo transformaba, ya que desde hace muchos años el se había convertido en ser duro y frio, incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos

No lo sé John, creo que ya estoy un poco cansada, que te parece si tomamos asiento un rato en una banca y luego proseguimos con nuestro paseo, recuerda que me prometiste que hoy iríamos al cine por la tarde y después cenaríamos con Albert y Archí – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, ya que no sabía porque, pero estar con su nuevo amigo la hacía sentir plena y feliz

Está bien, solo porque eres mi linda señorita cumplo todo lo que prometo- dijo él mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella

Después de esto ambos se dirigieron a una banca que había en medio del parque y comenzaron a conversar

Sabes John, me gustaría tanto ver cómo eres físicamente, de seguro has de ser un chico muy guapo – dijo ella un poco sonrojada

Esta frase saco mucho de onda a Anthony y también lo hizo ruborizar un poco, pero quería saber por qué Candy pensaba eso, así que dijo – y porque piensas eso Candy, que tal si soy muy feo y es mejor que no me veas o te asustarías- dijo el riendo para que ella entrara en confianza y abriera su corazón

No lo creo, una persona tan buena y bella internamente como tú no puede ser fea físicamente, además acuérdate que una vez tú me dijiste que de ahora en adelante tengo que aprender a ver la belleza de las cosas con su esencia – dijo ella dulcemente

Muy bien Candy, así es, y no te preocupes yo te prometo que algún día vas a volver a ver la belleza de las cosas no solo por su esencia sino también por su aspecto – dijo él mientras pensaba que por esa forma de ser es por lo que se había enamorado de Candy, porque es una persona que a pesar de las adversidades es capaz de salir adelante

En ese momento a lo lejos se escucho una voz que decía – HELADOS; HELADOS

Oye John no crees que podríamos….- dijo Candy quien no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpida por Anthony

Claro que si, a ver dígame mi bella señorita ¿de qué sabor quiere su helado?-dijo Anthony de forma caballerosa

Quiero uno de chocolate – dijo ella riendo

A sus ordenes mi bella dama, espérame aquí sentaba en lo que yo voy por ellos te parece bien – dijo Anthony poniéndose de pie para ir

Está bien aquí te espero – dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa a el

En ese momento Anthony comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el vendedor de helados, unos segundos después una mujer de aproximadamente 6 meses de embarazo tomaba lugar a lado de Candy

John no creí que fueras tan rápido- dijo Candy volteando hacia donde estaba la mujer

¿Candy? – dijo Susana con sorpresa

¿Susana? – dijo ella también sorprendida

Pero que haces aquí, no se suponía que vivías en Chicago, que te trae a NY – dijo Susana un poco enfadada

Estoy en NY porque tuve un accidente y aquí mi están atendiendo – dijo Candy de forma cortante, pues había entendido muy bien el tomo altanero que uso Susana al hablarle

Que se me hace que estas aquí por, OTROS MOTIVOS – dijo Susana sarcásticamente – pero déjame decirte que ahora si te toco perder – rio sarcásticamente

Estoy aquí por lo que ya te dije, si me queras creer créelo y si no me da lo mismo, no voy a discutir contigo – dijo Candy ya enojada

Te creeré, lo único que espero es que no seas tan desgraciada y le seas capaz de quitarle a mi niño a su padre – dijo Susana en voz alta

¿COMO? – dijo Candy sorprendida pues no se esperaba esto

Así es Candy, que no ves, estoy embarazada y espero un hijo del fruto del amor de Terry y mío – dijo Susana con malicia

Candy se armo de valor, pues no podía demostrarle a ella que la había quebrado anímicamente aunque así era, así que dijo – creo que la que no ve claramente eres tú, que acaso no tedas cuenta que estoy ciega y no puedo ver, como quieres que me dé cuenta de tu estado y si te dijo que sufrí un accidente y por eso estoy aquí es porque es cierto

Susana en ese momento se dio cuenta de la existencia del bastoncillo que estaba recargado a lado de Candy en la banca y se quedo sin palabras pues no se imaginaba ver así a Candy

En ese momento Candy se puso de pie y dijo – y como la verdad no me interesa lo que pienses o hagas yo mejor me voy, fue un gusto saber de ti, felicidades por tu bebe y por favor entiende que yo ya no tengo nada que ver en tu vida, no te sientas tan importante

Al terminar de decir esto Candy tomo su bastoncillo y comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se oía al vendedor de helado pero cuando paso frente a Susana esta le metió el pie haciendo que Candy callera el suelo

Al ver a Candy caer dos jóvenes uno castaño y uno rubio se acercaron corriendo desde el lugar donde estaban para tratar de auxiliarla

Continuara

* * *

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, espero no abandonen la historia, prometo que la terminare

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia todas son bien recibidas

también quiero agradecer personalmente a Fatygl 19, Magnolia A,Lily Grand ( amiga gracias por seguir , es un honor que una Terrytana de corazón lea un Anthony fic ) Arual , Ana y dajannae 8 , todos sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir , mil gracias espero no defraudarlas, así como a todas aquellas lectoras que lo hacen de forma anomima, y ya saben si tienen alguna idea y la puedo adaptar dentro de la historia , aquí la verán plasmada

pongo aquí abajo la misma explicación de arriba porque la verdad si me interesa que se enteren de los motivo de mi retraso, los demás capítulos no sé cuando los subiré , pero siempre que tenga tiempo estaré escribiendo para no quedarles mal va

Hola antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar antes, pero la verdad ya regrese a la universidad y me es muy difícil inspirarme para escribir, prometo que no dejare la historia inconclusa solo les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, estoy sumamente feliz de que les este agradando y la verdad trato de dejar lo mejor de mi cada vez que escribo así que considero injusto tanto para ustedes como para mi , escribir sin tener una buena idea que plasmar ya que con ello ustedes perderían el interés a leerme y yo quedaría insatisfecha con mi trabajo


	9. Chapter 9Amar ¿no es olvidar?

Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

* * *

Amar ¿no es olvidar?

Al ver que Candy caía tanto Anthony como Terry trataron de llegar al lugar lo más rápido posible desde donde se encontraban, Terry fue el primero en reaccionar pues venia caminando dispuesto a encontrarse con su esposa ya que había ido a buscar un lugar donde estacionar su auto, pero al venir ya en dirección hacia donde había dejado a Susana, pudo ver a lo lejos claramente como esta le metía el pie a Candy para que callera. Mientras que Anthony había ido a comprar un helado al otro lado del parque sin embargo ya venía de regreso para encontrarse con Candy , el se encontraba un poco más lejano así que solo vio la acción de ella cayendo, así que sin pensar tiro los helado que traía en ambas manos y corrió para tratar de auxiliarla

Terry fue el primero en llegar a lado de Candy, la tomo de los brazos y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella al no ver pensó que había sido cualquier persona buena que había visto lo que había sucedido, hasta que escucho se voz

Estas bien Candy – dijo Terry preocupado al ver los raspones que ella tenía en sus rodillas y manos, sin importarle en los mas mínimo la presencia de Susana que se encontraba a lado

¿Terry? ¿Que haces tú aquí? – dijo Candy sorprendida pues nunca pensó que el también se encontrara en ese lugar

Vino a acompañarme, salimos a dar un paseo, como familia – dijo Susana de forma si sañosa

Que bien, me alegro forman una linda familia y Terry estoy gracias, creo que es hora que regreses a tus actividades junto a tu esposa – dijo Candy tratando de no demostrarse débil ante los ojos de Susana

En ese momento llego Anthony, quien venía un poco agitado de todo lo que había tenido que correr

Candy, disculpa estaba lejos, dime te encuentras bien – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la mano de ella, Candy por instinto o costumbre se abrazo a los brazos de el

Cuando Terry vio la acción del rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo lleno de furia, sus celos fueron sumamente evidentes, cosa que molesto mucho a Susana, así que no tardo en actuar

Vaya, por lo que veo eres rápida Candy, como viste que ya perdiste definitivamente a Terry luego luego buscaste ya unos brazos para refugiarte,- dijo Susana con malicia, pero estas insinuaciones no pasaron desapercibidas por Anthony

Señora le voy a pedir de la manera más atenta posible que no me haga olvidar que soy un caballero y le pido que por favor se ahorre sus comentarios con respecto a mi amiga, considero que usted no es nadie para juzgar la acciones de alguien – dijo Anthony de forma seria mientras mantenía sujeta la mano de Candy

Pero quien te crees tú para hablarme así,- dijo Susana llena de furia

Yo soy John Wilson amigo y protector de Candy, y permítame decirle que yo les hablo a las personas como merecen que les hablen – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Terry, que no vas a hacer nada, ve como me está hablando este tipo, recuerda yo soy tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo- dijo Susana ya a punto de llorar

Terry permaneció cruzado de brazos sin emitir palabra alguna

John estoy un poco cansada, puedes llevarme a casa – dijo Candy quien ya no quería estar más ahí

Claro, mi bella señorita – dijo Anthony

Que ya te vas o es que no aguantas ver que has perdido – dijo Susana creyendo que con eso intimidaría a Candy

Susana por favor entiende, yo ya no tengo nada que ver en tu vida y en la de Terry no te creas tan importante, cree me yo también tengo mis problemas y no tengo ni tiempo de pensar en ustedes, Terry es mi pasado, no mi presente, así que por favor déjame en paz, yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo – dijo Candy ya muy molesta de toda la situación – vamos John ya no quiero estar aquí

Después de esto Candy y Anthony se fueron caminando por el lado contrario del parque, mientras que Terry y Susana permanecieron unos minutos más ahí, para él las últimas palabras dichas por Candy, fueron como una daga que se clavada en su corazón

Terry cariño y ahora que haremos, caminamos un rato – dijo Susana mientras tomaba de la mano a Terry quien estaba pensativo

Susana, en este momento nos regresamos al departamento – dijo Terry furioso

Pero…- Susana no pudo completar la frase ya que sintió los ojos de coraje de Terry

Así ambos se fueron caminados hacia donde él había estacionado el auto, ya que la prótesis que Susana había usado después de su accidente le había facilitado el poder volver a caminar correctamente

Por otro lado Candy y Anthony ya estaban cerca de llegar a la mansión Andrew, durante todo el camino Candy fue en silencio mirando solo por la ventana del auto, el solo la observaba pues podía ver claramente que el encuentro con el actor había sido un duro golpe para ella, así que prefirió darle su espacio y esperar a que ella fuera quien diera pie a la conversación, pero unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar fue cuando por fin Candy hablo

John, sabes, no quiero llegar a la mansión todavía, ¿podríamos ir a otro lado?- dijo Candy de forma triste y sabia que cuando llegara a la mansión, al ver el estado de ánimo de ella, comenzarían a preguntar que paso y la verdad era que no tenia ánimos de dar explicaciones

Claro que si – dijo Anthony un poco confundido, pues no sabía porque ella pedía eso ya que antes le había dicho que lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar – solo dime ¿a donde quieres ir?

No lo sé, quiero ir a un lugar donde solo estemos nosotros, no quiero pensar en el mundo, en nada, solo disfrutar de tu compañía, necesito a un amigo – dijo Candy quien ya le tenía un afecto especial a el que ni siquiera ella podía explicar el porqué de ese cariño, lo único de lo que era consiente era que John se había convertido en poco tiempo en una persona sin la cual no podría vivir

Estas palabras ilusionaron mucho a Anthony, pues era la primera vez que ella le decía que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba su compañía, así que dijo lleno de emoción – claro que si mi bella señorita, te llevare a un lugar muy especial

Anthony condujo su auto por media hora más, Candy iba pensativa todavía, cuando de repente sintió como el auto se estacionaba

Hemos llegado Candy – dijo el caballerosamente mientras le abría la puerta a ella y le daba su mano para ayudarla a bajar

En donde estamos – dijo ella

te eh traído a uno de mis lugares favoritos , ven acompáñame – dijo él mientras la tomaba de la mano para conducirla hasta una elevada colina , donde en el lugar más alto solo podía verse un gran árbol – se que no puedes ver, pero esta es mi colina favorita, la encontré cuando me mude con mi padre a NY, ya que a veces el ruido y estrés de la cuidad no me dejan pensar claramente y cuando necesito estar solo para poder pensar vengo hasta aquí me siento debajo de este árbol y hecho a volar mi imaginación y mi mente

Que lindo, yo también hacia eso cuando vivía en el hogar de pony , siempre que tenía problemas iba a la colina y solo hay podía ser libre debajo de la protección del padre árbol – dijo Candy con entusiasmo, pues siempre que se acordaba de ese lugar se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios – pero por favor dime , descríbeme como es este lugar, quiero imaginármelo

Está bien, lo hare – dijo Anthony tratando de no omitir ni el mas mínimo detalle

Así mientras caminaban en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el gran árbol, Anthony describía con lujo de detalles el lugar, hasta que por fin llegaron a sombra del árbol, tomando asiento uno junto a él otro

Por lo que puedo imaginar, es muy similar a mi colina, es bello poder contar con lugares así, donde uno pueda estar en contacto con la naturaleza y poder dejar libre la mente, sin problemas y preocupaciones – dijo Candy un poco melancólica

si Candy , y ahora que yo te eh traído a mi lugar especial , creo que es justo que algún día tu me lleves a la colina de pony, quiero conocer aquí lugar que tan significativo ha sido en tu vida – dijo Anthony mientras sujetaba su mano

Al escuchar esto una lagrima de Candy rodo por su mejilla y dijo , está bien te lo prometo

Pero por que llorar linda- dijo él mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano la lagrima que resbalaba

Es que hace muchos años una persona muy importante para mí me prometió que iríamos juntos a la colina, pero el destino, la vida nos separo y nuca pudo cumplir esa promesa – dijo Candy mientras recordaba a su querido príncipe de la rosas

Cuando Anthony escucho estas palabras un nudo se formo en su garganta, así que solo trago saliva y pensó que esa era una oportunidad para saber un poco mas de los sentimientos de ella, aunque estaba seguro de que a lo mejor encontraría respuestas que no serian de su agrado – de seguro es persona tuvo que haber sido aquí joven que vimos en el parque

No, aquel joven fue mi primer gran amor, aquel de que alguna vez te conté, que por desgracia murió- dijo Candy

¿Entonces el joven del parque, es aquel que un día estaba en el hospital? – dijo Anthony un poco serio

Así es y la que estaba ahí era su esposa, la actriz Susana Maslow – dijo Candy mostrando la tristeza que esto le causaba

Para Anthony esto no paso desapercibido, pero estaba consciente que tenía que llegar poco a poco al corazón de su amada , así que solo dijo – lo siento mucho

Terry ya tiene que ser mi pasado , no te puedo negar que sigo sintiendo algo muy fuerte por él, pero creo que ya es hora de salir adelante y dejar atrás todo aquello que me hace sufrir y así como una vez Terry me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi querido Anthony para que solo fuera un buen recuerdo ahora tengo que hacer lo mismo con él, guardarlo en mi corazón como mi amor de juventud – dijo Candy mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, pues estaba consciente de que con la llegada del hijo de Terry ahora si tenía que arrancarlo de su corazón para siempre ya que ella incapaz de quitarle a un niño a su padre

No te preocupes Candy te prometo que yo te ayudare a salir adelante, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo para lo que necesites – dijo Anthony mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente

Gracias John eres un buen amigo, no sé que haría sin ti en estos momentos – dijo ella ofreciéndole una sonrisa – creo que ya me siento mejor y ya debe de estar anocheciendo, creo que si no llegamos pronto a la mansión Albert se preocupara

Tienes razón , debemos regresar a la ciudad sino Albert ya no me dejara traerte a pasear y de seguro Archí se molestara – dijo Anthony divertido ya que sabía que por Albert no habría ningún problema de la hora en que llegaran , aunque si se imaginaba a Archí molesto , pues todavía no sabía quién era el

Después de unos minutos ambos regresaron al auto para regresar a la cuidad, cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Andrew, Archí ya los esperaba en la puerta pues ya era tarde y estaba preocupado, mientras que Albert se encontraba en el estudio revisando unos papeles

Candy que bien que ya regresaste me tenías preocupado y tu John no creo que estas sean horas de traer a mi prima – dijo Archí un poco molesto

Disculpa Archí, lo sé, pero la verdad se nos fue el tiempo platicando , te prometo que no volverá a suceder – dijo Anthony un poco apenado

Eso espero – dio Archí ya no molesto, pues tenía que aceptar que se llevaba muy bien con el médico y por alguna extraña razón no se podía molestar con el

Oye antes de irme, crees que pueda hablar unos minutos con Albert – dijo Anthony

Claro, ahora le aviso que ya llegaron, por favor pasa a la sala y ahorita vamos – dijo Archí

Bueno, yo estoy cansada, creo que me iré a mi habitación, muchas gracias John me pase un día muy agradable contigo, espero se repita pronto y Archí le puedes decir a Albert que si desea algo estoy en mi habitación – dijo Candy mientras ya iba caminando rumbo a su cuarto, ya que dentro de la mansión y con ayuda del bastoncillo ya era casi autosuficiente

Buenas noches, que descanses mi bella señorita, nos vemos pronto – dijo Anthony con una dulce voz

Buenas noches John – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Si Candy yo le aviso – dijo Archí

Así unos segundo después Archí fue al estudio a buscar a Albert, para decirle que John lo esperaba en la sala y que Candy ya estaba en su habitación, unos cuantos minutos más tarde Albert salió del estudio para encontrarse con Anthony , Archí los dejo platicar solos y se retiro a su habitación

Hola Anthony, como te fue con Candy – dijo Albert emocionado pues ya sabía de las intenciones de su sobrino, cuando por fin estuvieron solos

Albert, pues la verdad no muy bien- dijo Anthony un poco cabizbajo pues había comprobado que Candy todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por el actor y lo peor era que ese sentimiento era correspondido

¿Por qué?¿ que paso? – dijo Albert preocupado

Pues mira Candy y yo habíamos tenido un día muy agradable, hasta que fuimos al parque y nos encontramos con Terrece Grandchester – dijo Anthony con un poco de fastidio

Y que paso – dijo Albert alarmado

Anthony conto todo lo sucedido desde el encuentro con Susana, el pequeño accidente y lo que Candy le había dicho en la colina de él. Albert se quedo consternado ante todo lo que había escuchado

Y ahora que piensas hacer sobrino – dijo Albert de forma seria

Pues lo mismo que ya te había dicho, luchare por ella, tratare de ganarme su corazón nuevamente, aunque también estoy consciente de que si ella decide irse con él, la dejare libre, yo lo único que deseo es que sea feliz- dijo Anthony completamente decidido

Está bien sobrino, cuentas conmigo – dijo Albert mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Anthony para infundirle confianza

Gracias Albert y aprovechando esta plática , creo que ya es hora de que Archí sepa quién soy en realidad, ya que veo que a veces duda de mis intenciones con Candy, ya que aunque seamos tan buenos amigos ,sigo siendo un extraño en la vida de él , además ya no aguanto las ganas de darle un abrazo y decirle que así como el yo también perdí a un hermano cuando me entere de la muerte de Stear – dijo Anthony un poco melancólico

Y cuando crees que sea el momento adecuado de decirle – dijo Albert pues no quería presionar a Anthony pues ya era un hombre y no podía inmiscuirse ni decidir en su vida

Yo creo que mañana mismo , por favor le podrías decir que si en la tarde puede pasar a mi consultorio que tengo algo importante que decirle – dijo Anthony

Claro , yo le digo, sé que esto lo hará muy feliz, ya que aunque siempre trata de mostrarse fuerte yo se que extraña mucho a Stear – dijo Albert

Después de esto Anthony se despidió de Albert, para poder volver a su hogar al lado de su padre

Por otro lado en un pequeño departamento del centro de la cuidad una joven pareja discutía acaloradamente después de haber llegado de un paseo

Terry , como diste ser así – dijo Susana entre sollozos

Así ¿Cómo? Susana – dijo Terry con fastidio de escuchar a su esposa

A ver dime, pro que no me diste mi lugar cuando aquel tipo de hablo tan feo- dijo ella

No te dijo nada malo , nada más que dejaras de molestar a Candy y pues si es su amigo tenía derecho a decirte – dijo Terry quien a pesar de todo tuvo que aceptar que aquel hombre había hecho lo correcto aunque para ser sinceros a él le hubiera gustado poner a Susana en su lugar

Claro , como se trata de "esa" te pones de su lado – dijo Susana con desprecio

Mira Susana no te voy a permitir que hables mas así de Candy, ella no te ha hecho nada, y es más si tanto quieres tocar el tema, a ver dime tu ¿ por que fuiste capaz de ponerle el pie a Candy para que tropezara? Y no me lo vas a negar porque yo lo vi todo – dijo Terry con ironía y lleno de coraje , pues la actitud de ella ya lo había sacado de sus casillas

Pero Terry, como dices eso , yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así – dijo Susana fingiendo ofensa

Mira Susana no me voy a poner a discutir contigo, ya estoy harto de esta situación, solo te voy a advertir una cosa , si tú te atreves a hacerle algún daño por mínimo que sea a Candy , te las veras conmigo y créeme que no me va a importar que seas , mujer, ya que no ahora estoy seguro que una dama no eres – dijo Terry mirando fijamente a los ojos a Susana

Terry como te atreves a hablarme así , que no ves que soy la madre de tu hijo- dijo Susana llena de coraje

Cierto que bueno que tocas ese punto – dijo Terry con ironía – estoy consciente de que eres la madre de mi hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que a fuerzas tengas que ser mi esposa, así que había pensado en hacer esto hasta el día que naciera mi hijo, pero como para serte sincero ya no aguanto vivir contigo, así que desde mañana comienzo con los tramites de divorcio, te prometo que tu y mi hijo quedaran muy bien no les faltara nada , y por el no te preocupes de mi parte nunca le faltara atención ni cariño – terminando de decir esto el se encerró en su habitación

Terry vuelve no me dejes así, no puedes terminar así conmigo – dijo Susana llena de coraje y rencor – no Terry no te puedo perder y menos para que vayas en busca de la ciega , además eres mi mina de oro, algo tengo que hacer, lo único bueno es que no dudas de este hijo que ni siquiera es tuyo – pensaba Susana

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo , espero que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por esperarme , prometo que tratare de subir un capitulo por semana , no sé que días lo subiré, por que escribo solo en los pocos momentos libres que tengo

Como siempre espero sus comentarios ya que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia

Quiero agradecer desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a :**Ana, Arual, Kimberly Brower , Dajannae 8, Carla, Fatygl 19, Aide 22, Ana 21, Violeta 25, Karina Grandchester 2 , Lily Grand, Karla Cervera, Lupita 1797, y a Magnolia A** , ya que todos sus comentarios me motivan a seguir, porque para serles sincera si había pensado en dejar esta historia un poco pendiente, pero al leer sus reviews se que tengo un compromiso con todas ustedes y con migo misma, por eso esto sigue en pie

También en uno de los reviews me piden que les diga cuales son las historias que he escrito y son : **un momento difícil** ( este fue mi primer fic, por eso es muy especial para mí ) **una larga noche y Porque es tan cruel el amor **


	10. Chapter 10 Verdades

Verdades

A la mañana siguiente Susana se levanto muy temprano para preparar el desayuno y aprovechar para hablar con Terry, pues no estaba dispuesta a perderlo tan fácilmente, inclusive estaba dispuesta a pedirle una disculpa por haber hablado mal de su adorada Candy, así que cuando termino se sentó en la sala a esperar que el saliera de su habitación y poderlo interceptar antes de que tomara su ducha. Cuando Terry salió lo primero que hice fue acercarse para tratar de tomarlo de la mano, pero esta acción fue esquivada por el

Terry, por favor no sigas molesto conmigo, necesitamos hablar – dijo Susana en forma suplicante

No estoy molesto, pero creo que todo lo que teníamos que decirnos ya lo dijimos ayer – dijo Terry con una mirada fría, no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer en el chantaje de ella

Ayer no sabíamos lo que decíamos, estábamos muy molestos, creo que ahora es buen momento para solucionar las cosas - dijo ella aferrándose al brazo de el

Por favor Susana suéltame – dijo Terry mientras jalaba su brazo para que ella no lo agarrara – y déjame decirte que si tu no sabias lo que decías no es mi problema , al menos yo si lo estaba consciente de mis palabras , así que te reafirmo que desde hoy comienzan los trámites de divorcio y te aviso que en la tarde vendré por mis cosas , te puedes quedar con el departamento y no te preocupes por tu salud, pondré a una enfermera que estará al pendiente de ti , vendrá a partir de mañana – terminando de decir esto Terry se metió al cuarto de baño para después prepararse para ir a los ensayos de su nueva obra

Cuando por fin se quedo sola en el departamento, Susana comenzó a llorar mientras pensaba – esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, como es posible que de la noche a la mañana haya perdido todo por lo que había tenido que luchar, pero no Terry tú no te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mi, hace unos años me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo y ahora lo tendrás que cumplir, no porque haya aparecido "esa" que ahora esta desvalida me vas a dejar

Por otra parte en la mansión Andrew de NY se llevaba a cabo una amena plica durante el desayuno

Buen día chicos ¿cómo se encuentran? – dijo Albert mientras entraba saludando a Candy y Archi quienes ya se encontraban en el comedor desayudando

Muy bien, creo que dormí demasiado - dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Tu siempre gatita – dijo Archi divertido

Que malo eres, si yo no soy dormilona, ¿verdad Albert? – dijo Candy

Mmm… creo que es mejor cambiar de tema – dijo Albert riendo, pues no quería confirmar lo dicho por Archí

Si Candy, cambiemos de tema, no te quiero apenar mas – dijo Archí quien ya no aguantaba la risa

Son malos conmigo, pero aun así los quiero mucho – dijo Candy mientras cerraba los ojos y sacaba la lengua

Y que tienen planeado hacer el día de hoy chicos – dijo Albert mientras desayunaba

Pues la verdad no creo hacer nada emocionante, solo ir a la universidad – dijo Archí con poco interés

Yo estaré aquí en la casa, como siempre- dijo Candy un poco aburrida, ya que por su problema había tenido que dejar de trabajar como enfermera y ahora se la pasaba la mayor parte del día en la mansión, pero en eso recordó algo – se me olvidaban, no se les vaya a olvidar que hoy viene a cenar John

¿Como que John?, es el doctor Wilson, que son esa confianzas – dijo Archí a quien le gustaba hacer enojar a Candy

Bueno, el doctor Wilson, oye pero si no mal recuerdo tu también le dices John – dijo Candy

Es cierto – dijo Albert – oye hablando de John ayer que vino a dejar a Candy me dijo que si por favor podrias pasar hoy en la tarde a su consultorio Archí

Puedo ir contigo y así nos venimos los tres a la mansión- dijo Candy quien por algún motivo ya desde hace un tiempo buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar con su nuevo amigo

Claro – dijo Archí

Lo siento Candy, pero es necesario que me acompañes a un lugar en la tarde, Archí tendrá que irse solo, peo te prometo que llegaremos antes de que ellos lleguen – dijo Albert tratando de inventar cualquier cosa para que Anthony tuviera la oportunidad en privado de hablar con Archí, ya que sabia cual era el tema que iban a tratar

Pero Albert, no puede ser otro día – dijo Candy con esperanzas de que Albert cambiara de posición

No pequeña – dijo Albert un poco serio

Está bien – dijo Candy resignada

Después que termino el desayuno Archí se marcho a la universidad y Albert a las empresas Andrew mientras que Candy se quedo cuidando del jardín ya que era una sus actividades preferidas en su tiempo libre

Por la tarde Archí llego muy puntual a la cita con el médico, un poco extrañado de que lo hubiera citado, pero como ya lo consideraba su amigo fue con todo gusto

En el consultorio Anthony repasaba en su mente como le daría la noticia a su primo, que más que eso era su hermano, cuando de pronto una de las enfermeras entro a su consultorio, que por ser el subdirector del hospital era más grande de lo normal, parecía casi un departamento privado – doctor hay un joven que lo busca aquí – dijo la enfermera

Déjalo pasar, ya lo estaba esperando – dijo Anthony mientras se ponía de pie frente a su escritorio

Hola John, como estas – dijo Archí de forma amigable mientras estrechaba la mano del medico

Muy bien y tu – dijo Anthony

Bien , un poco cansado por la escuela , pero bien, oye antes que nada quiero pedirte un disculpa si ayer me porte un poco descortés contigo, pero la verdad si me preocupe cuando vi que ya era tarde y ni tu ni Candy aparecían – dijo Archí mientras tomaba asiento en frente del escritorio

No hay por qué disculparse, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Bueno, la verdad si soy un poco curioso y me gustaría saber porque me citaste antes, si se supone que en la noche nos íbamos a ver – dijo Archí tratando de sonar lo menos curioso posible

Lo que pasa es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte y tenía que ser en privado – dijo Anthony un poco serio, pues no sabía como comenzar

Ok, a ver dime- dijo Archí intrigado

Está bien, bueno, es que no sé como comenzar – dijo Anthony un poco inseguro, pues no era fácil su situación

Tranquilo, nunca te había visto así John, tú eres seguro de sí mismo, que ocurre – dijo Archí

Bien, comenzare, bueno Archí yo se que hace unos años perdiste un hermano en la guerra y ese ha sido uno de los momentos más difíciles de tu vida – dijo Anthony hablando con el corazón

Así es John , pero no solo perdí un hermano , también perdí otro hace muchos años, por un terrible accidente que marco la vida de todos los Andrew , incluyendo a Candy , esos han sido los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, saber que me quede solo – dijo Archí mientras una lagrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla

Mira Archí, ya no estarás solo, yo también perdí un hermano hace algunos años en la guerra, porque eso era Stear para mí, al igual que tú los dos eran más que mis primos mis hermanos – dijo Anthony lleno de emoción

¿COMO? – dijo Archí quien dé la impresión estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco

Así como lo oyes, yo soy Anthony Brower Andrew - dijo Anthony con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras se levantaba de su lugar

Anthony , hermano – dijo Archí antes de abrazar fraternalmente a aquel que un día pensó perdido, luego de unos segundos se separaron para poder reconocer mas a detalle cada uno aquel que un día fue su compañero de aventuras y travesuras – pero , como es posible que paso

Anthony relato a su primo todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles, Archí pasaba de la tristeza al coraje, lo que más le dolía era la mentira tan bien armada que había hecho la tía abuela y la señora Leagan, como se habían atrevido a separarlos, todo lo que había visto sufrir a Candy y ahora se explicaba el porqué de la rápida decisión de mandarlos a estudiar en el extranjero

Lo que hicieron fue una injusticia con todas las personas que supuestamente querían – dijo Archí lleno de coraje

Lo sé, es por eso que ahora soy quien soy – dijo Anthony cabizbajo

Pero entonces, si ese día, yo no hubiera llegando con Candy herida, jamás hubieras regresado a nosotros – dijo Archí un poco decepcionado

Así es, ya que la única persona que merecían saber de mi existencia eran tu y Stear , por que según yo el tío abuelo era igual de malo que la tía abuela, pero cuando comencé a investigar y me entere que Candy había ido a NY para encontrarse con su amor, mi mundo se desquebrajo y fue cuando decidí separarme definitivamente de todo lo relacionado con los Andrew, aunque con ello también tuve que alejarme de ustedes, pero cuando me entere de la muerte de Stear te puedo asegurar que sufrí y también fue un momento sumamente doloroso para mí – dijo Anthony llorando al recordar

Te comprendo pero y ahora que piensas hacer – dijo Archí

No sé, si regrese o no a la familia, lo único que si te digo es que luchare por el corazón de Candy, ella merece ser feliz y creo tener una oportunidad – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Pues cuenta con todo mi apoyo en lo que decidas, pero eso sí, no me vuelvas a dejar fuera de tu mundo, eres mi hermano y siempre estaremos juntos, ya no podemos ser los tres mosqueteros, pero al menos si dos – dijo Archí sonriente, pues estaba sumamente feliz de reencontrar a alguien tan especial para el – oye y piensas decirle a Candy quien eres en realidad

No lo sé, por el momento creo que no es conveniente, por favor cuando estemos con ella sigo siendo John – dijo Anthony

Está bien ,guardare el secreto, oye pero si quieres ganar su corazón tendrás que ser muy hábil, porque para mala suerte de ella , sique enamorada del actorcito que nada mas la ha hecho sufrir – dijo Archí con un poco de coraje, pues nunca se llevo bien con Terry, ni le caía bien

Lo sé, sé que hay alguien más en su corazón, y eso me duele mucho- dijo Anthony mientras bajaba la cabeza

Así es , pero él no merece a Candy la ha hecho sufrir mucho , aun recuerdo el día que tuve que ir a recogerla a la estación de trenes, porque la habían encontrado desmayada y enferma – dijo Archí con tristeza recordando esa escena , pues para él fue el primer momento en el que vio a Candy realmente débil en esencia

¿Cómo? Y eso porque paso, no se supone que nosotros la cuidaríamos de todo – dijo Anthony un poco molesto, pues no soportaba ni siquiera la idea de saber que algo malo le pasara a Candy

Perdóname Anthony, en ese momento rompí con mi promesa , pero es que jamás me imagine que algo así pasara, yo pensé que el si la amaba tanto como decía, que inclusive ya me había resignado a la idea de que ella lo amara a el que nunca fue santo de mi devoción y es que cuando dijo que iría a NY se veía tan contenta , tan feliz que incluso Stear y yo llegamos a pensamos que ya no regresaría o que por lo menos por un buen tiempo no la veríamos – dijo archí tratando de que Anthony entendiera

Pero entonces que fue lo que paso entre ellos, donde se conocieron, por que no pudieron estar juntos, Candy nunca quiere hablar sobre eso – dijo Anthony que no comprendía la continuidad de la historia, pues Candy siempre hablaba por fragmentos acerca de su relación con Terry

Archí relato a su primo todo lo vivido desde que el supuestamente murió hasta el día que se rencontraron en el hospital

Anthony estaba atónito ante tal historia, ahora comprendía del porque de ese amor imposible entre Candy y el actor, y se sentía mal, pues la vida, así como muchas personas habían sido injustos con ellos, pero a la vez también pensaba en que hubiera pasado si a Susana no le ocurría ese terrible accidente, su Candy ahora seria la esposa de Grandchester

Anthony, ves porque te digo que Candy ha sufrido ya mucho – dijo Archí un poco triste

Lo sé, pero no entiendo, como es que fueron capaces de sacrificar su amor por ese actor – dijo Anthony quien se encontraba confundido ya que ahora si sabía desde otro punto de vista la historia de su amada

Eso no es lo sorprende, lo realmente importante es como el después de haber sido capaz de abandonar al colegio con tal de que no expulsaran a Candy ya que luego de rogarle a su padre para que Candy permaneciera en el mismo al no recibir ayuda, se dejo tan fácilmente manipular por alguien que supuestamente lo ama, dejando ir al amor de su vida – dijo Archí quien por primera vez reflexionaba sobre la decisión de Terry

¿Crees que Candy, siga a mando tan profundamente al actor? – dijo Anthony ya que esta era una duda que lo carcomía por dentro, pero también estaba después a sacrificar su amor con tal de que ella fuera feliz

No lo sé, se que aun siente algo muy fuerte por él, pero ella casi no nos deja ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, por ejemplo cuando supuestamente tu moriste, ella prefirió guardar su dolor u estar un tiempo sola en el hogar de pony, pero si la sigues amando tanto como creo lucha por ella Anthony, cuentas con todo mi apoyo y no dudo que también con el del Albert – dijo Archí mientras daba una palmada en el hombro a su primo

Gracias Archí, te prometo que luchare, por hacerla feliz- dijo Anthony con una sonrisa

Después de esto ambos jóvenes siguieron platicando un rato mas, para luego ir a la mansión del Andrew y cenar junto con Candy y Albert

Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital, en el pequeño departamento de Terry alguien llamaba a la puerta. Susana fue a abrir y se sorprendió con lo que vio

Niel, que haces tú aquí – dijo ella con repulsión y coraje, pues sabía que no eran buenas cosas las que podían pasar y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran más problemas

Hola Susy como estas, me permites pasar – dijo Niel, en forma burlona

Claro que no, mejor dime rápido que quieres – dijo ella con fastidio

Por favor déjame entrar o que quieres que todos tus vecinos se enteren del tipo de persona que eres – dijo Niel un poco molesto

Está bien, pasa, pero rápido que tengo prisa, Terry no tarda en llegar- dijo ella nerviosa

Mira que bien tengo ganas de saludarlo – dijo Niel

Déjate de juegos y habla – dijo ella

Mira lo que pasa, es que mi amigo, el cual te hizo ya sabes cual favor, quiere su dinero lo más pronto posible o sino le dirá a tu marido quien es el verdadero padre de tu hijo – dijo Niel de forma amenazante

Ni te atrevas, y dile a tu amigo, que todavía no tengo ese dinero, y que por favor ahorita no moleste ya tengo suficientes problemas – dijo ella tratando de no verse amenazada

Estas palabras hicieron a Niel enfurecer, pues no le gustaba la actitud de ella y ya le había dado mucho tiempo para pagar ese favor, así que dijo – mira Susana tienes hasta mañana para pagar o sino mañana mismo le digo a Terry

Decirme que – dijo Terry que acaba de entrar al departamento sin ser visto ya que Susana había dejado la puerta entre abierta, así que solo escucho la última parte de esta conversación

Nada Terry, Niel ya se iba – dijo Susana temerosa

Terry estaba muy sacado de onda, pero quería saber qué era eso tan importante que Niel le cobraba a su esposa, además que el sabia que siempre que se tratada de los Leagan nada bueno se podía esperar, así que dijo – mira Niel te pago el doble de lo que te debe Susana, pero dime de qué se trata esto

Al pensar Niel en la cantidad que esto significaba no tardo en hablar, conto a Terry, como Susana le había prometido una buena cantidad con tal de que la ayudara a retenerlo, así que planearon su embarazo, el llevo a un amigo, con algunas características similares a las de él, para que nadie sospechara y un día a la hora de la comida, Susana le había aplicado una droga que lo hizo alucinar para hacerle creer que había pasado la noche con ella

Terry estaba completamente furioso, eres … no tengo calificativo Susana, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca creí que calleras tan bajo, y sábetelo nunca te ame, ni te amare, creo que este si es motivo suficiente para el divorcio, nunca volverás a saber de mi, como te atreviste a jugar con mis sentimientos, yo si llegue a tenerle cariño a ese supuesto hijo mío, pero no te preocupes mañana vendrán mis abogados a ver , lo del divorcio, no quiero volver a saber de ti, - dijo Terry completamente furioso , nunca pensó que Susana fuera capaz de algo tan bajo- en cuanto a ti Niel eres una basura , siempre lo supe y no te preocupes mañana tendrás tu dinero – cuando termino de decir esto Salió de su departamento azotando la puerta

Terry por favor no me dejes – dijo Susana en un grito llena de lagrimas caminando rápido hasta la puerta pero no pudo detener a Terry que ya se había marchado – Niel te juro que esta me la pagaras – dijo llena de coraje mirando fijamente a los ojos al leagan

Bueno, yo ya recibí lo que quería te dejo querida, si algún día piensas algo contra otra persona me avisas – dijo Niel sarcásticamente mientras salía del departamento

Susana se quedo hecha un mar de lágrimas, ahora si lo había perdido todo, dos días bastaron, para que todas sus mentiras cayeran, pero ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, los Leagan Terry y por supuesto Candy se la pagarían

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Archí y Anthony ya los esperaban sentados en la mesa Albert y Candy

Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza – dijo Anthony saludando caballerosamente

Hola John pensé que ya se te había olvidado, pero me alegra, mucho que hayas venido – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, una emoción que no podía ocultar

Claro que aquí estoy mi bella señorita, a ti jamás te dejaría por nada – dijo Anthony mientras besaba el dorso de su mano

Y que gatita, no te alegras de que yo también llegue – dijo Archí parado al lado de Anthony

Claro que si Archí, pero a ti te tengo todos los días y a todas horas conmigo – dijo Candy

Pues a John también casi, casi vive aquí, sino fuera porque tiene que ir al hospital te aseguro que aquí estaría– dijo Archí divertido mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa

Eso no es cierto – dijo ella un poco sonrojada

Ya Archí, ya deja a Candy John qué bueno que viniste, espero que si hayas podido hablar todo lo que tenias que hablar con mi sobrino – dijo Albert tratando de que Anthony entendiera la indirecta

Si Albert ya todo está aclarado- dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa, pues ya se había quitado un peso de enzima

Si Albert ahora sí, te puedo decir que soy un hombre completo- dijo Archí con una gran sonrisa

Eso me alegra mucho, y bueno creo que es hora de que comencemos con nuestros alimentos ya tengo mucha hambre, hoy camine mucho con mi pequeña – dijo Albert

Así comenzó una amena platica en el comedor durante la hora de la cena, cada uno platicaba de lo que había hecho en el día, Candy relataba a todos los lugares donde había tenido que acompañar a Albert, Anthony no déjame de tener miradas de complicidad con Archí, volvían a ser los mismos jóvenes de hace mucho años además de siempre mostrar su apoyo incondicional a su amada, hasta que una de la mucamas de la mansión entro y dijo – señor William una persona lo busca en la entrada

Ok, sabes quién es – dijo Albert un poco extrañado de que alguien lo buscara a esas horas

No, solo dio que era el señor Grandchester, que usted sabría de quien se trata – dijo la mucama

Este apellido dejo a todos con la boca cerrada, nadie se imagino tenerlo ahí, así que Albert actuó rápido y dijo - está bien Mary dile que lo veo en el estudio, terminando de decir esto se levanto de su lugar salió del comedor, dejando a Candy con una actitud triste que no paso desapercibida para Anthony

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, creo que me extendí un poco más de lo normal pero es que tenía muchas ideas y quise plasmar la mayoría , ya que como les digo ya no me es tan fácil darme tiempo de escribir, bueno espero les guste y ya saben, en su reviews , pueden dejarme lo que es una crítica , comentario o sugerencia acerca de la historia , les prometo que leo cada uno de ellos y si es algo que puedo añadir o modificar en la historia lo hago ya que no solo es mía , sino mas bien todas la vamos construyendo

Bueno quiero agradecer personalmente a : Fatygl19, Arual, Lupita1797, Aide22, Lili Grand, Violeta25, y Dajanna 8 , así como a todas que leen esta historia de manera anónima , muchas gracias


	11. Chapter 11Comienza el juego

Comienza el juego

Todos en la mesa del comedor se quedaron por un momento en silencio, observando cada uno las conductas del demás presente, pensado en lo que acaba de suceder, hasta que de repente alguien irrumpió luego de unos minutos este silencio y hablo

John, podrías a acompañarme un momento al jardín, no quiero estar aquí, no te importa ¿verdad Archí? - dijo Candy, con un dejo de tristeza

Por supuesto que no Candy, vayan, yo me quedare aquí por si es que Albert me necesita o regresa – dijo Archí quien comprendió que desde ya tenía que comenzar su apoyo a su primo

Ok, vamos pequeña, solo deja tomo tu saco ya que parece que hace algo de viento – dijo Anthony quien se levando de inmediato de su silla y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Candy sentada, tomo su mano y con delicadeza se dirigieron hacia la puerta que daba al jardín, no sin antes tomar del perchero un caso para ella

Mientras tanto en el estudio de la mansión Andrew un joven de cabellos castaños miraba por un gran ventanal en lo que esperaba que fuera atendido, de repente alguien abrió la puerta y lo distrajo del bello paisaje

Terry, pero que milagro que haces aquí – dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a aquel que hace algunos años fuera un amigo para el

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, para después darse un abrazo de forma fraternal

Albert, vine porque necesito hablar con alguien y tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, ¿Tienes tiempo? Ya que creo será una charla algo larga – dijo Terry de una forma que realmente preocupo a Albert, pues se veía realmente mal, el recordaba que la única vez que lo había visto así, fue hace muchos años cuando lo encontró borracho en una cantina de Chicago, en la cual al no reconocerlo quiso pelear con él, y después de una cubetada de agua el actor había reaccionado, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que ahora lo veía así nuevamente pero estando totalmente sobrio

Claro Terry, pero dime que te paso, porque estas así – dijo Albert tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

Lo que pasa Albert, es que he sido un idiota, no he luchado por lo que más amo en esta vida y ahora la poca vida que tenia se acaba de ir al carajo, he sido engañado y me siento el ser más tonto del mundo, he tomado malas decisiones, que han condenado mi existencia – dijo Terry con los ojos cristalizados, llenos de coraje de rabia

Pero Terry, paso por que hablas así – dijo Albert mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

Terry tomo asiento en uno de los sillones del estudio y coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas y paso sus manos por detrás de su nuca, agachando la cabeza mirando al piso, dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas rodaran en silencio, mientras que Albert comprendió que su amigo por algún motivo se encontraba devastado , así que solo se limito a poner su mano sobre su espalda para así esperar hasta que Terry pudiera sacar todo lo que traía por dentro, durante unos minutos , Terry en su mente paso de la tristeza , al coraje, se maldecía así mismo por todos sus errores, por haberse dejado manipular por alguien que no valía la pena, si tan solo esa noche de invierno hubiera salió a buscar por la calle a su verdadero amor , todo sería muy diferente ahora, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado marchar como era su plan al enviarle solo el boleto de ida y no el de regreso

Albert, mi vida es un caos, no sé lo que he hecho todos estos años, la relación con mi padre sigue siendo la misma, inclusive ya me desheredo, a mi madre no la he querido hacer partícipe de todos mis problemas, por tonto eh perdido al amor de mi vida, y para colmo me acabo de enterar que eh vivido en una muy bien armada mentira, ya no tengo motivo para existir- dijo Terry todavía en la posición en la que se encontraba completamente triste y desesperado

Pero Terry, pronto serás padre, eso debería de ser una ilusión para ti- dijo Albert quien todavía no sabía bien lo sucedido

Esa es la mentira en la que he vivido – dijo Terry levantando la vista para ver a Albert

Pero ¿Cómo? – dijo Albert sorprendido, ya que si entendía a lo que se refería Terry pero jamás pensó que una mujer como Susana cayera tan bajo

Terry explico a Albert todo lo que había pasado desde que supuestamente había pasado desde que se entero que será padre, hasta llegar a ese día, en el que por fin se había enterado que todo había sido una mentira, Albert estaba completamente conmovido con la historia de su amigo, pues claramente se podía ver que Terry también le había tocado sufrir desde aquel día de la separación con Candy

Terry me has dejado sin palabras, jamás me imagine que todo esto estuviera pasando, lo lamento mucho – dijo Albert de forma sincera mientras daba tres palmadas en el hombro de Terry

Gracias Albert, sabía que podía contar contigo, la verdad es que más que nada necesitaba hablar con alguien y lo bueno es que fue contigo, el único verdadero amigo que tengo – dijo Terry tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro , pues de verdad apreciaba mucho a Albert desde aquel día que lo defendió en una pelea en Londres,

Cuando termino de decir esto Terry se levanto del sillón donde estaba, camino lentamente hasta el gran ventanal del estudio y observo, pero lo que vio en el gran jardín fue una daga que atravesó su corazón, pues ahí estaba su pecosa junto con aquel joven rubio que ya antes había visto, ella lo abrazaba, parecía que buscaba refugio en sus brazos mientras él podía oler el aroma de sus cabellos. Albert al ver el gesto del castaño se paró a lado de él y también observo, de inmediato supo el por qué de esa reacción

Terry tienes que aceptar, que nada es como antes, ha pasado tiempo y ella merece ser feliz, no te puedo asegurar que es lo que siente su corazón, pero ten en cuenta que ella es una persona muy valiosa y cualquiera es capaz de enamorarse y dar la vida por ella, así que solo te puedo desear mucha suerte – dijo Albert quien ya en su mente podía claramente imaginar, que es lo que había pensado el castaño así como también saber que estaba dispuesto a hacer

Lo sé, lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, aunque creo poder tener una oportunidad y ahora que la vida me está dando una nueva opción, luchare por encontrar mi camino y luchare por ella – dijo Terry con determinación

Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, lo único que te pido, es que sea cual sea la decisión que mi pequeña tome, la aceptes y no la hagas sufrir más – dijo Albert mientras seguían observando por la ventana

Así será Albert, pero dime "EL que oportunidad tiene – dijo Terry mientras inspeccionaba por primera vez con detenimiento a su rival, ya que anteriores veces lo había visto, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía con determinación

Las mismas que tu, no te puedo decir mucho, porque sería meterme en la vida personal del Dr. Wilson, pero lo que si te puedo decir, que así, como tu ama con toda el alma a Candy y ha habido irse ganando poco a poco su corazón – dijo Albert, quien no estaba muy seguro sobre contar la verdad sobre su sobrino a Terry, además eso era algo que le mismo Anthony tenía que decidir

lo tomare en cuenta, pero por favor Albert déjame estar cerca de Candy, cuidar de ella , volver a enamorarla, ser el que debí ser desde aquel que la conocí en el barco y me dejo sin palabras, déjame ganarme otra vez su corazón poco a poco – dijo Terry con sinceridad

Está bien Terry, pero esa no es decisión mía, sino de ella – dijo Albert

Muy bien, bueno Albert creo que lo mejor será que me marche, ya es tarde y como me acabo de salir de mi apartamento, estoy viviendo por el momento en un hotel mañana pasare a verla, por favor no le digas esto que te dije quiero ser yo mismo el que hable con ella – dijo Terry mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Después de esto Terry salió de la mansión sin ser visto, y tomo camino para el hotel donde se estaba hospedando

Mientras se encontraba Terry con Albert en el estudio, dos jóvenes rubios salían por la puerta de la cocina, al jardín de rosas

John, sabes este es uno de mis lugares favoritos- dijo Candy tratando de no demostrar su tristeza

Así, y porque mi bella señorita, claro si se puede saber – dijo Anthony tratando de distraer a Candy, para que saliera de su tristeza provocada por la visita que acababa de llegar

Lo que pasa es que este jardín es muy parecido al jardín de rosas que está en la mansión Andrew en Lakewood, bueno solo le falta una estirpe de rosa, pero no se ha logrado reproducir esa rosa en ninguna de las mansiones, solo en Lakewood – dijo Candy

Ya veo, ¿y qué tiene de especial ese jardín? ¿Y cómo es esa flor tan rara que dices? – dijo Anthony, quien ya imaginaba la respuesta, pero quería oírla de los labios de su amada

Lo que pasa es que ese jardín es de la madre de una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido, bueno de mi primer amor, que por desgracia murió y esa rosa que te digo es una estirpe que el creo después de muchos años de trabajo, pero lo más lindo fue que en mi honor les puso como nombre, Dulce Candy, además de que a partir de ese día yo tuve por fin una fecha para mi cumpleaños – dijo Candy llena de ilusión al recordarlo

Ya veo, así que él fue una persona importante en tu vida – dijo Anthony más que como afirmación, como pregunta

Así es, ¿sabes? Creo que he llegado a la conclusión de que el amor no se hizo para mi, a las dos personas que eh amado las he perdido para siempre – dijo Candy bajando la cabeza

No hables así Candy, a lo mejor ese no era el momento de amar a esas personas, pero siempre la vida te puede dar una segunda oportunidad de amar ya sea a esas mismas o a otras, además quien te dice a ti que no te volverás a enamorar – dijo Anthony tomando por la barbilla a Candy para que esta levantara su rostro

Ay John, a ver dime quién crees que se pueda enamorar de mi, estando en el estado que estoy ahora – dijo Candy con un poco de ironía, ya que a pesar de que ella no era así , la vida le había puesto tantos obstáculos que ya comenzaba a enfriar su cálido corazón

Candy, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti, eres alguien único, es mas aquí en frente tuyo tienes a la persona que daría su vida por ti si es necesario, aunque tu ni cuenta te des – dijo Anthony quien ya no aguanto más y le dijo parte de lo que sentía, mientras la tomaba por ambos brazos

Candy al escuchar esto se quedo atónita ya que jamás imagino que aquel que ya consideraba su mejor amigo le hablara tan de frente de su amor por ella, aunque tenia que admitir que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el

Luego de unos segundos que ambos permanecieron en silencio y de la misma forma, alguien hablo

John no se qué decir, jamás me imagine que sintieras esto – dijo Candy mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cristalizar

No digas nada Candy , solo dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado siempre , y te prometo que poco a poco iras conociendo mas de mis sentimientos hacia ti, por favor después de esto no me alejes de tu vida, si te lo dije fue porque creí que era necesario, yo se que estos momentos tu corazón está herido y probablemente haya alguien en el , pero por favor déjame irte conociendo, déjame poder entrar poco a poco en él, y te prometo que si descubres que nunca habrá un lugar para mí en el, te dejare, así como si, un día encuentras a alguien que sea tu felicidad también me alejare para que seas feliz, pero por favor dame esa oportunidad – dijo Anthony mientras sostenía las anos de Candy entre las suyas

Está bien John, solo dame tiempo, yo se que puedes tener una oportunidad, solo dame un poco de espacio para lograr cerrar varias de esas heridas que tengo , ya que olvidar no es sencillo, pero también quiero volver a ser feliz , volver a tener una ilusión y sé que tu puedes ser esa nueva razón de vivir, no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que siento por ti, pero en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte , es como si ya te hubiera conocido y has logrado ser parte fundamental de mi vida- dijo Candy entre lagrimas pues lo que John le había dicho la había conmovido además de la sinceridad de sus palabras

Gracias Candy, mi bella señorita – dijo Anthony, quien por impulso de acerco a ella y la abrazo fuerte mente

Candy no rechazo la acción de este y le correspondió, aferrándose fuertemente a él, pues también desde la última vez que vio a Terry se prometió buscar por si misma su felicidad y sabia que John podía hacer volver la ilusión a su vida, ya que a pesar de que no quería comparar, siempre que estaba con él, sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con su adorado Anthony

Lo que ninguno de los dos rubios vio, fue que mientras permanecían abrazados un joven de cabellos castaños los observaba

Después de unos minutos ambos jóvenes regresaron a la mansión, Albert ya los esperaba en la sala de estar, Candy entro y evito a toda costa preguntar acerca del actor, solo se limito a despedirse de los presentes argumentado que tenia sueño e iba a dormir, mientras que Anthony le dijo a Albert que necesitaba hablar unas cosas con él en privado, así que después de que se despido Candy, ellos se dirigieron al estudio

Anthony que paso, que es lo que necesitas decirme – dijo Albert, quien ya en su cabeza pensaba en todos los problemas que se podían armas con los dos enamorados de Candy

Solo quería decirte que estoy muy feliz, ya le hable a Candy sobre mis sentimientos por ella y acepto darme una oportunidad – dijo Anthony lleno de alegría

Pero ¿como? ¿Le dijiste quien eras? – dijo Albert quien no comprendía a su sobrino

No Albert, le hable como John y aun así acepto darme una oportunidad, no somos novio ni nada, pero tengo la oportunidad de irme ganando poco a poco su corazón – dijo el rubio

Albert puso cara de preocupación al oír esto, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Anthony

Que pasa Albert, porque pones esa cara – dijo Anthony un poco asustado

Albert conto a Anthony todo lo sucedido con Terry, y lo que este estaba dispuesto a hacer para volver a conquistar el corazón de su amada

Ya veo, pero… pues no me daré por vencido, sé que tengo una oportunidad y la aprovechare – dijo Anthony de forma seria pero a la vez decidida

Mira lo único que te voy a pedir sobrino al igual que a Terry le dije, fue que pase lo que pase, no hagan sufrir a Candy – dijo Albert con determinación

Así será – dijo Anthony- oye pero cambiando de tema también vine porque te quería decir que cuando veníamos para acá a Archí y a mí nos parecía ver a Niel en la calle, ¿Qué no se supone que , el está en Lakewood ¿ qué hace en NY

No lo sé , pero lo averiguare, no sé porque creo que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con el accidente de Candy , pero por si las dudas hay que tener cuidado con ella – dijo Albert algo preocupado

Luego de unos minutos más de charla Anthony se retiro y fue a su casa, ya que mañana comenzaría su tarea de reconquistar a Candy

Esa noche, cuatro personas no podían conciliar el sueño por más que trataban

Albert no sabía qué hacer, no podía estar ni del lado de Anthony ni del de Terry , solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y los tres pudieran de alguna forma ser felices

Terry , pensaba en todo el tiempo perdido al lado de Susana, pero estaba feliz que ahora era un hombre libre y con ella estaba en condiciones para ganarse nuevamente el corazón de Candy

Anthony sabía que tenía un trabajo duro , ya que al morir como Anthony había perdido mucho tiempo a lado de Candy y en ese tiempo había aparecido alguien más así que tenía que ser consciente de que no sería una batalla sencilla, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerla por ella

Candy no podía dormir, ya que sabía que seguía amando a Terry, pero era consciente de que así como una vez pudo dejar a un lado todo el amor que sintió por Anthony y solo guardarlo como un maravilloso recuerdo, así podría hacer lo mismo con todo el amor que sentía por Terry, además tenía que aceptar que estaba comenzando a sentir algo muy fuerte por John

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo esta historia , espero sea de su agrado y si no lo es también pueden decírmelo en sus reviews y como siempre no olviden dejarlos ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a : Kimberly Brower, Ana, Dajannae 8 , Fatygl19, Lupita1797, Lily Grand , Magnolia A, así como a todas aquellas que leen la historia de manera anónima. Quiero decirles que si les pido que por favor dejen un review con su nombre, no es por que quiera ganar popularidad en la pagina, es porque de verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios y me gustaría poder agradecer a cada una de ustedes que se toman parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia, que para ser sinceras si sale del corazón

Bueno solo quiero adelantarles, que en el próximo capítulo cada uno de los galanes luchara por su pecosa con sus propias armas, así que si alguna se le ocurre como podrían conquistarla pueden decirme su idea y si queda la pongo, así como también los Leagan y Susana comenzaran a hacer de las suyas, no se pero a lo mejor uno de nuestros personajes muere


	12. Chapter 12 Opciones

Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Chicas antes que nada una disculpa por no actualizar antes, abajo aclaro la situación

* * *

Opciones

A la mañana siguiente Anthony se despertó sumamente feliz, pues sabía que a partir de momento debería comenzar a luchar por su amada, pensaba que su día había empezado bien, ya tenía en su mente todo lo que haría, primero pasaría un rato al hospital para ver como seguían sus pacientes y por la tarde pasaría a ver a Candy para invitarla a comer y después pasar el resto de la tarde como ella quisiera , pero al llegar al hospital se entero de que había ocurrido un accidente de trenes, por el cual había muchos heridos en el hospital, así que se requería de la presencia de todos los médicos , con esto el día perfecto de él se había ido a la basura. A Anthony solo le quedo un breve tiempo para mandar una nota con sus ayudantes a Candy para avisarle

La mañana en la mansión del Andrew era un poco diferente, ya que ese día Archi no tenia clase en la universidad y Albert había decidido que no iría a trabajar ya que la noche anterior no había podido dormir y no se sentía con ánimos de ir. El desayuno comenzó como todos los días, el primero en bajar fue Albert seguido de Archí y Candy, cuando ya todos estaban en la mesa la plática inicio

Y bien chicos ¿Cómo durmieron? – dijo Albert de forma cordial

Pues yo la verdad muy bien y feliz creo que desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así de pleno – dijo Archí quien todavía tenía la felicidad que desbordaba por todos sus poros de saber que Anthony estaba vivo y estaba con ellos

Yo tuve insomnio y no pude dormir casi toda la noche – dijo Candy quien de verdad había tenido una mala noche después de todo lo vivido el día anterior

Creo que ayer fue un día interesante para todos – dijo Albert ya que sabia del porque de la felicidad de Archí y se imaginaba en por qué del insomnio de Candy – lo bueno es que hoy todos estaremos en la casa descansando

Bueno Albert… al menos yo no – dijo Candy con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro sacando a los 2 de onda

Y porque tu no gatita – dijo archí curioso

Lo que pasa es que ayer antes de irse John me dijo que hoy quería invitarme a comer fuera y pasara la tarde juntos, espero no les moleste – dijo Candy un poco sonrojada

Por supuesto que no Candy, por mi no hay ningún problema, John es de mi entera confianza – dijo Archí feliz, ya que a pesar de todo temía que Terry le pudiera ganar la jugada a su primo

Albert por el contrario, no le molestaba que Candy saliera con su sobrino, quien mejor que el que la amaba para estar con su pequeña, pero también recordaba que existía Terry quien estaba enamorado de ella, Albert estaba consciente de que a lo mejor a partir de ahora la vida de todo podía cambiar de forma drástica así que solo se limito a decir. Candy por mi tampoco hay problema, solo no lleguen muy tarde

En ese momento una mucama entro con al comedor diciendo que traía una nota para la señorita Candy, ella recibió la nota en sus manos y después se la dio a Albert para que por favor se la leyera

La nota decía:

Mi bella señorita

Envió esta nota para pedirte una disculpa ya que por motivos de trabajo no podre pasar por ti en la tarde, prometo que tratare de desocuparme lo más pronto posible ojala y por lo menos en la noche te pueda ver

Pd: se que se oirá extraño, pero a penas te vi ayer y ya te extraño

Atte.: John Wilson

Al terminar de leer la breve nota Albert vio como los ojos de Candy se humedecieron un poco y se extraño ante esto, pues para ser sinceros si había notado la gran química entre estos dos rubios, pero jamás pensó que se necesitaran tanto, ya que no era mucho el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse o al menos Candy no sabía quien en realidad era John, así que solo una pregunta se formulo en su mente - ¿el corazón tendrá memoria y vista?

Candy tratando de que su desilusión no fuera evidente, solo se limito a decir con una sonrisa un poco forzada – bueno chicos creo que después de todo si pasare el día con ustedes

Qué bien gatita y si John no pudo, que te parece si yo te invito a comer y por un helado – dijo Archí tratando de salvar la situación

Eso me parece muy bien – dijo Candy ya con más ánimos

Me dejan acompañarlos o yo no estoy invitado – dijo Albert entrando a la platica

Por supuesto – dijeron Archí y Candy al unisonó

Pero en ese instante otra mucama entro diciendo que afuera se encontraba una persona buscando a Candy

Y sabes quién esa persona – dijo Albert de forma seria

Si, dijo que era el señor Grandchester – dijo la mucama

Ahora que quiere este tipo – dijo Archí con fastidio

No lo sé, pero Candy, me permitirías hablar con él antes – dijo Albert de forma seria

Claro Albert, es mas yo no lo quiero a tender – dijo Candy otra vez de forma triste y bajando la cabeza

Está bien pequeña respeto tu decisión, pero yo si tengo que hablar con él – dijo Albert

En ese momento alguien entro a la habitación siendo seguido por la servidumbre que había intentado detenerlo

Y porque no quieres verme- dijo Terry un poco dolido, pero como se esperaba esa reacción de Candy actuó con impulsividad y sin esperar a que fuera llamado entre al comedor

Déjala en paz, si ella no quiere verte no insistas Grandchester – dijo Archí enojado, pues ya desde hace mucho tiempo tenía muchas cosas que decirle al actor

Tú no te metas Archivald esto es entre Candy y yo – dijo Terry lanzado una mirada de furia a Archí

Por favor cálmense chicos, no hay razón para ponerse así, y Terry aquí se respetara la decisión de Candy – dijo Albert de forma enérgica ya que lo que menos quería era que Candy sufriera – Candy por favor dinos que es lo que quieres hacer

Candy dio un gran suspiro y dijo – creo que a pesar de todo es necesario que hable con Terry, es hora de aclarar bien las cosas

Está bien – dijo Albert diciéndole con la mirada a Archí que por favor no se metiera – nosotros los dejamos solos para que puedan hablar, cualquier cosa que necesites pequeña no dudes en llamarme- acabando de decir esto Albert invito a Archí a salir aunque a él no le pareció mucho la idea

Gracias Albert – dijo Terry ya un poco más calmado

Qué te parece se hablamos en el estudio para que haya más privacidad Terry – dijo Candy de forma seria y fría, cosa que rompió parte del corazón de el

Claro, vamos – dijo Terry quien todavía no comprendía muy bien la actitud de Candy, terminando de hacer esto los dos se dirigieron al estudio

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el estudio Terry intento tomar del brazo a Candy, pero ella actuó a la defensiva y de inmediato se quito para tomar asiento detrás del gran escritorio que ahí había, así que a Terry no le quedo más remedio que sentarse frente a ella, con el mueble como separación

Y bien Terry de que quieres hablar conmigo – dijo Candy todavía en actitud seria

Candy antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haber sido capaz de pedirte que lucháramos juntos contra todos los obstáculos que la vida nos ponía – dijo Terry de forma sincera

Mira Terry eso ya es cosa del pasado y no tengo nada que disculparte lo hecho, hecho esta y el pasado no lo podemos cambiar por más que queramos – dijo Terry tratando de guardar la compostura pues estas palabras también le dolían, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión

Candy yo se que el pasado no lo podemos cambiar, pero también sé que nuestro presente si y es mas yo quiero un futuro contigo – dijo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de ella

Terry acaso no piensas en ese hijo que estas esperando, como es posible que quieres un futuro conmigo – dijo Candy ya un poco enojada ya que las palabras y desobligación que mostraba Terry según ella no eran correctas

Candy de eso es de lo que eh venido a hablar contigo, me tendieron una trampa y ese hijo no es mío, hace poco me acabo de enterar y después de eso no creo tener ya ninguna obligación moral con Susana – dijo Terry quien en ese momento se sentía la persona más tonta del mundo por haber creído en alguien como Susana

Pero ¿Cómo? , eso es muy bajo, que acaso Susana no tiene sentimientos, jamás pensé que fuera una mujer a si sin escrúpulos – dijo Candy realmente sorprendida pues no podía imaginar que alguien pudiera jugar con la vida de un ser inocente como un hijo

Así es Candy, por fin se me ha caído la venda de los ojos y eh reflexionado sobre muchas cosas de mi vida y cree me que si hay algo que quiero recuperar eres tu – dijo Terry de forme sincera

Estas palabras se clavaron como dos espadas en el corazón de Candy, ya que por un lado seguía amándolo, pero también algo en su interior le decía que con él jamás podría alcanzar la felicidad que siempre deseo, era algo como un presentimiento, además todavía estaba en su mente la plática del día anterior con John y los nuevos sentimientos que en su interior estaban comenzando a crecer

Terry la verdad no sé qué decir, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tu y yo pudimos haber tenido una oportunidad para estar juntos, aun recuerdo que la vez que te vine a buscar a NY tu actuaste de forma fría conmigo, cuando yo realmente esperaba que al llegar a la estación de trenes tuviéramos un encuentro mas romántico ya que teníamos mucho que no nos había visto y simplemente me tomaste la mano y nos echamos a correr dijo Candy un copo triste recordando parte de la historia de ambos

Pero Candy eso fue porque la verdad estaba muy confundió, estaba feliz de que hubieras ido a ver me, pero a la vez estaba pensado en que iba a hacer con respecto a Susana, pues acababa de suceder el accidente- dijo Terry un poco dolió de aquel recuerdo

Es que Terry no puedes venir aquí así como si nada hubiera pasado y pedirme que de la nada vuelva a sentir todo lo que sentí por ti, sí, estoy consciente de que aquel día del accidente fui yo la que elegí dejarle el camino a ella y con ello sacrificar nuestro amor , no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso, pero creo que si tu también hubieras querido luchar por mí no hubieses permitido que yo me fuera y a lo mejor hubieras hecho hasta lo imposible por estar conmigo y si no me equivoco tus últimas palabras fueron "promete que serás feliz", aun recuerdo que al llegar a la estación de trenes tome asiento y mire por un rato el gran ventanal de ahí con la ilusión en mi corazón de que tu llegar y me dijeras vamos a luchar juntos – dijo Candy ya entre lagrimas pues esto era algo que siempre había querido decir , pero no había podido, ya que el hecho de haber tomado la decisión de sacrificarse lo consideraba como lo más tonto que pudo hacer en su vida

Candy creo que estas siendo algo injusta, pero eso ya es el pasado, ahora la vida nos está dando una segunda oportunidad y creo que deberíamos de tomarla, te soy sincero yo sigo completamente enamorado de ti y creo que tu también sientes algo por mí, creo que es justo buscar nuestra felicidad – dijo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de Candy

Terry no te voy a mentir todavía te sigo queriendo has sido alguien muy importante en mi vida , pero también ya no quiero sufrir mas y he decidido que a pasar de todos los obstáculos que pueda tener, como lo son por ejemplo mi vista , tratare de buscar mi felicidad , no sé si será o no contigo, porque tengo que ser sincera, pero en mi corazón está comenzando a nacer una nueva ilusión que ha llegado a mí en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida y sin embargo esa persona me ayudado a recobrar la confianza en mí misma , así que lamento todos los sucesos que han pasado en nuestra vida ni tu ni yo somos culpables solo fuimos víctimas de la situación – dijo Candy tomando aliento y dejando escapar una que otra lagrima

Está bien Candy, soy consciente de la situación y creo saber quién es esa persona, solo te voy a pedir un favor, por favor dame la oportunidad de que pueda luchar por sí, yo se que lo nuestro puede tener un futuro y te prometo que si con el paso del tiempo te das cuenta de que esa persona es tu felicidad yo me hare a un lado, lo más importante es que tú seas feliz- dijo Terry mientras dejaba que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla

Terry lo que me pides, te puede hacer sufrir tanto a ti como a mí- dijo Candy quien no estaba muy convencida

Por favor Candy, solo te pido una oportunidad – dijo Terry

Está bien, pero por favor no me presiones, te juro que yo tomare una decisión y cuando lo haga te la are saber – terminando de decir esto Candy se levanto de su lugar pero antes de llegar a la puerta con la ayuda de ser bastoncillo fue detenida por Terry quien de un impulso la abrazo con toda su fuerza

Gracias pecosa, te amo – dijo Terry al oído a Candy, mientras la mantenía abrazada

Luego de unos segundos ambos se fueron separando hasta quedar de frente

Terry, no te puedo prometer nada, lo entiendes verdad – dijo Candy de forma segura

Lo entiendo, pero por el momento con la ilusión me basta – dijo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de ella para besar el dorso de esta

Luego de unos minutos más de plática Candy y Terry salieron del estudio para dirigirse a la sala principal, donde ya los esperaban Archí y Albert, el primero no con muy buena cara y el segundo un poco más calmado

Buenos chicos espero hayan podido solucionar sus problemas – dijo Albert de forma cordial

Así es Albert – dijo Terry de forma triunfante, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Archí quien de inmediato se preocupo por la reacción de su primo

Si Albert, Terry y yo somos amigos como aquellos tiempos del colegio San Pablo – dijo Candy para dejar claro que no había pasado nada entre ellos

Bueno gatita creo que nuestra salida a comer se suspendió, pues ya es algo tarde – dijo Archí de forma que Terry entendiera que ya era hora de marcharse

Así es Archí, hoy el día se me paso muy rápido, sino me equivoco ya es casi hora de ir a cenar – dijo Candy con una sonrisa picara

Así es Candy, pediré que ya preparen la mesa para cenar – dijo Albert – Terry te quedas a cenar con nosotros

Claro, bueno siempre y cuando esto no moleste a mi tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry mirando de Archí victorioso

Por supuesto que no me molesta te puedes quedar a cenar – dijo Candy quien no se daba cuenta de la situación

Cuando por fin llego la hora de cenar ya todos se encontraban en se lugar en el comedor alguien llego como si también fuera integrante de la familia, cosa que extraño mucho a Terry

Buenas noches lamento haber llegado tarde – dijo Anthony de forma cordial, ya que se había apurado durante todo el día para por lo menos tener parte de la noche junto a su amada

La primera en reaccionar al escuchar esa voz fue Candy, quien de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios, pues creyó que por lo menos ese día no lo vería, así que aun sonriendo dio- John qué bueno que ya llegaste pensé que hoy no te vería luego de leer tu nota esta mañana

Yo también pensé eso, pero la verdad me apure para terminar antes mi trabajo y poder venir aunque fuera un rato para verte – dijo Anthony con dulzura

Y cuéntanos John, porque no pudiste venir esta tarde, Candy realmente quería salir contigo – dijo Archí en señal de que su primo entendiera que no podía dejar sola a Candy ya que Terry no se daría por vencido

Lo que pasa es que al llegar al hospital me avisaron que había sucedió un accidente de trenes y había muchos heridos que fueron enviados al hospital y necesitaban de todo el personal posible – dijo Anthony un poco triste pues esa tarde había tenido que ver a mucha gente morir

¿Hubo muertos? – dijo Candy tomando la misma actitud que Anthony, pues ella cuando estaba trabajando como enfermera también le toco ver cosas tristes

Así mi Candy, la verdad no fue un día muy lindo – dijo Anthony

Lo lamento mucho John pero así es esta profesión – dijo Candy

Bueno chicos creo que no es momento de hablar de cosas tristes, porque no mejor nos acompañas a cenar John, has llegado justo a tiempo para eso – dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Gracias Albert y acepto tu invitación, ya que con tal de salir antes no pude ni comer – dijo Anthony ya con una sonrisa

Pero antes de tomar asiento a lado de Archí, Anthony sintió como una mirada de color zafiro lo examinaba lentamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Albert

Por cierto John quiero presentarte a un viejo amigo, el es Terrece Grandchester – dijo Albert

Mucho gusto- dijo Anthony también examinando con la mirada a su rival

Y Terry él es John Wilson, el médico que está atendiendo a Candy y también a migo de la familia- dijo Albert

El gusto es mío – dijo Terry quien todo el tiempo le sostuvo la mirada a Anthony

Durante toda la cena tanto Terry como Anthony trataban de ganar la atención de Candy, cada uno con su singular personalidad, Albert tenía que ser muy sutil y actuar como intermediario de estos dos, cuando por fin termino la cena y vino el postre ambos caballeros supieron que era el momento de comenzar a jugar con su mejor carta, solo que Anthony se adelanto al actor

Mi bella señorita antes de retirarme quisiera decirte que mañana es mi día libre en el hospital y me gustaría mucho estar contigo, ¿te gustaría pasar el día conmigo? – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la mano de Candy

Sí, claro John y como a qué hora pasaras por mi – dijo Candy sonriente

Como a las 8 de la mañana espero no te moleste – dijo Anthony quien sabía que Candy era un poco dormilona

Y porque tan temprano – dijo ella haciendo un puchero

Es que a donde te quiero llevar esta fuera de esta ciudad – dijo Anthony

Está bien, ¿pero a donde vamos? – dijo Candy de forma curiosa

Es sorpresa – dijo Anthony divertido – bueno Albert espero que no haya problema de que mañana pueda salir con Candy

Claro que no John, solo no regresen muy tarde – dijo Albert, quien solo veía la cara que Terry ponía ente tales palabras, pero él había decidido que no se metería a menos que Candy saliera lastimada

Mi bella señorita hasta mañana nos vemos mañana temprano – dijo Anthony mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Candy de forma caballerosa – Albert, Archí y Terry nos vemos pronto – después de decir esto Anthony se retiro de la mansión

Mi tarzan pecoso es hora de regresar a mi apartamento, espero verte pronto- dijo Terry acción la misma acción que minutos antes hiciera Anthony – Albert, Archí nos vemos

Es noche todos los presentes en esa cena sentía como el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse pesado ya que estos dos caballeros eran personas decididas a luchar por lo que querían

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood uno de los habitantes llegaba después de un viaje

Niel, no se supone que llagarías hoy por la tarde – reclamaba Eliza furiosa

Cálmate Eliza eso tenía pensado, pero ayer las cosas se complicaron, ya no vamos a poder contar con el hecho de extorsionar a Susana, Terry ya sabe toda la verdad solo me pago para que hablara, pero después de eso ya no nos dará mas – dijo Niel con fastidio

Eres un idiota cómo pudiste perder semejante oportunidad – dijo Eliza furiosa

Y que quieres que haga, ahora ya hasta Susana amenazo con acabar con nosotros – dijo Niel

Esa tonta no creo que haga nada en contra nuestra y menos ahorita con semejante cuerpo, pero lo que si me preocupa es que no vamos a tener dinero – dijo Eliza pensativa – ya se,

Que – dijo Niel

Tenemos que adelantar un poco el desafortunado deceso de nuestra querida tía abuela

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dijo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Chicas antes que nada quiero pedirles mil disculpas por no actualizar antes espero este no sea motivo para dejar la historia , aunque si fuera así lo comprendo ya que no soy constante, bueno ahora si les aclaro que si no subí la semana pasada fue porque ahorita estoy en tiempo de exámenes en la fac y la verdad si era necesario que me aplicara , ya tenía el capitulo en mi mente ya que escribo conforme me lo voy imaginando , no tengo un borrador o algún lugar donde lo escriba antes, lo escribo conforme lo imagino, pero la semana pasado no tuve tiempo de escribir espero me puedan comprender

Como siempre espero sus reviews ya que son los que me motiva a seguir y me impulsan a tener la necesidad de escribir como ya saben me pueden dejar una crítica, comentario, sugerencia o hasta un reclamo por no ser constante =)

No me quiero ir sin antes agradecer a :Kimberley Brower , Magnolia A, Dajannae 8 , Arual, Lupita 1797, Fatygl19, Flor, Violeta 25, Keilanot 2, Kittie Andrew, Lily Grand, Ana , flor , así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima


	13. Chapter 13 Mi princesa

Mi princesa

Durante el resto de la noche los hermanos Leagan pasaron largas horas planeando como se podría adelantar el deceso de la tía abuela, ya que tiene que ser lo suficientemente inteligentes para que todo pareciera que fue a causa de enfermedad y nadie sospechara de ellos

A la mañana siguiente Anthony se levanto muy temprano para preparar todas las cosas que llevaría a su cita con Candy ya que le tenía preparada una sorpresa que para ser sinceros le había costado mucho trabajo pero para un hombre enamorado eso no importaba con ella esperaba dar un paso más en el camino hacia el corazón de su amada. Cuando por fin todo estuvo en orden y listo, tomo las llevas de su auto y comenzó su trayecto hacia la mansión de los Andrew

Al llegar a la mansión ya lo esperaba Archi en la puerta, pues la verdad la noche anterior se había quedado con las ganas de saber que tenía planeado

Hola Anthony como estas – dijo Archí de forma fraternal

Hola Archí, la verdad muy bien y feliz, pero recuerda que soy John, no podemos descuidarnos – dijo Anthony recordándole a su primo que no debía cometer imprudencias

Lo siento, pero es la emoción de verte, pero dime ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer? – dijo Archí de forma curiosa

Perdóname hermano mío pero esa es una sorpresa y todavía no se si tendré o no éxito, en la noche que regrese lo sabrás – dijo Anthony de forma misteriosa dejando a su primo en suspenso

Porque siempre fuiste así, tú y tus misterios, se ve que no has madurado – dijo Archí fingiendo molestia

No eh madurado, ni quiero hacerlo, así soy feliz y tu siempre tan curioso y refinado – dijo Anthony entrando en juego – bueno ya, creo que lo mejor es que entremos Albert y Candy nos han de estar esperando

Así es, Candy se levanto muy temprano, se que también tiene muchas ganas de ya estar a solas contigo – dijo Archí dándole confianza a su primo

Y bueno donde están por qué no han salido – dijo Anthony ansioso

Lo que pasa es que estaba aquí en la entrada acompañándome, pero Albert la llama para hablar unas cosas sobre los papeles que la acreditan como su hija y por eso no han salido, pero vamos a verlos de una vez – dijo Archí

Así ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la mansión para reunirse con Albert y Candy quienes se encontraban en el estudio platicando. Archí y Anthony entraron casi sin hacer ruido, por lo que pasaron desapercibidos por un momento

Buenos días mi bella señorita espero que ya esté lista para irnos – dijo Anthony mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Candy

John, ya te esperaba y si ya estoy lista para salir contigo – dijo Candy sin poder disimular su emoción

Bueno entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo, es hora de irnos – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba del brazo a Candy – Albert que tengas buen día y prometo que traeré a tu pequeña por la tarde, no te preocupes

Ok John, diviértanse y no lleguen muy tarde – dijo Albert con una sonrisa, pensando en que aunque no quisiera afirmar algo, podía decir que esa pareja había nacido el uno para el otro sus mismo caracteres, la misma forma de ser y sobre toda la misma alma noble- que pasaría si Candy supiera quien en realidad era John ¿acaso su alma, ya lo recordó o identifico?

Así Anthony y Candy salieron de la mansión y abordaron el auto de él, cuando por fin estaban en camino comenzó la platica

John a donde vamos – dijo Candy curiosa

Ya lo sabrás Candy, no seas ansiosa – dijo Anthony con voz dulce

Es fuera de la ciudad – dijo Candy tratando de adivinar

Así es, pero no trates de adivinar, en una hora lo sabrás – dijo Anthony acariciando la mejilla de ella

Está bien, oye te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Candy quien desde ya varios días tenía una pregunta en su mente con respecto a John

Claro, lo que quieras – dijo Anthony

Bueno, pero por favor contéstame con la verdad, como buenos amigos, te prometo que no va a cambiar lo que quiero sentir por ti – dijo Candy dando un poco de vueltas al asunto, pues le daba nervios preguntar

Dime Candy que es lo que quieres preguntarme, con confianza – dijo Anthony al ver el nerviosismo de ella

Está bien, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de otra mujer? – dijo Candy

Anthony pensó su respuesta por unos segundos y pensó que lo mejor era hablar con la verdad – si Candy, cuando era yo adolescente me enamore de una niña que robo mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi

Esta respuesta causo en Candy un gran dolor que ni ella misma se explicaba ya que era consciente de que sentía algo por él, aunque no se imaginaba que eso era tan fuerte como para que la lastimara de esa forma, así que armándose de valor pregunto - ¿y se podría saber que paso con ese amor, porque no estás con ella?

La reacción de Candy no paso desapercibida por Anthony, cosa que lo lastimo ya que lo que menos quería era verla sufrir así que hablo rápidamente para solucionar la situación y que Candy fuera comprendiendo la verdad de poco en poco – es una historia muy larga , pero en si lo que paso es que yo estaba enamorado de ella y creo que ella también de mi, sin embargo una mentira por parte de mi familia hizo que nos separáramos por mucho tiempo, cuando yo me entere de la mentira me aleje de mi familia para solo vivir con mi padre y trate de buscar a ese amor , pero cuando lo encontré me entere que ella ya era feliz con alguien más y yo soy de la idea de que cuando se ama a alguien se hace hasta lo imposible por ver a esa persona feliz, así que decidí alejarme para que ella no tuviera que sufrir al sentirse confundida entre la persona que en ese momento amaba y yo que era su amor del pasado

Al escuchar esto Candy se quedo sin palabras, pues se estaba enterando que el también había renunciado una vez al amor como lo hizo ella con Terry, esto por un lado hizo que ella comprendiera mejor parte de los sentimientos de él, sin embargo también se sembró en su corazón la huella de que el había estado enamorado una vez, así que siguiendo con su conversación dijo – y no crees que fue un poco tonto no haber luchado por ese amor John

No lo creo , por que en ese tiempo yo estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, no te voy a negar que fue una decisión muy dura para mí, pero creo que para ella si fue lo mejor, además ella ni siquiera se entero que yo la busque, aunque para que pensar en el pasado en lo que pudo o no ser , lo importante es que te encontré y ahora estoy luchando por un bella señorita que me robado el aliento – dijo Anthony tratando de dar por terminada la conversación , para no entrar en más detalle que pudiera comprometer su situación

John, eres muy especial, jamás imagine poder encontrar alguien como tu – dio Candy con una sonrisa, pues tenía que admitir que a lado de John se sentía muy bien

Así contiguo su trayecto por el rededor de media hora más , durante el resto del camino fueron platicando de un sinfín de cosas, algunas importantes como la salud de ella , otras no tan importantes. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar Anthony se bajo del asiento u de inmediato camino para abrirle caballerosamente la puerta a Candy, después abrió la cajuela de su auto y bajo una canastilla y una funda que contenía una guitarra, la cual se colgó en la espalda, para así llevar en una mano a Candy y en la otra la canastilla que había llevado

Puedo oír a los pájaros cantar y oler el aroma del pasto fresco ¿creo saber dónde estamos -dijo Candy

A ver dime mi bella señorita donde estamos – dijo Anthony con dulzura

Estamos en tu colina favorita ,es un lugar tan tranquilo se puede sentir la paz que ahí – dijo Candy a quien siempre le gusto estar en contacto con la naturaleza

Así es Candy y te e traído por que quiero hacer un día de campo contigo, disfrutar de la naturaleza de este lugar, con la compañía que mas disfruto – dijo Anthony mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella

John , pero no trajimos lo necesario para un día de campo – dijo Candy con preocupación , ya que ella no había oído cuando el abrió la cajuela y saco las cosas

Como que no, yo soy un hombre precavido y te puedo decir que tenemos todo lo necesario – dijo Anthony mientras colocaba la mano de Candy encima de la canasta para que la sintiera

Cada vez creo que te parece más a Albert , siempre listo con todo – dijo Candy con una sonrisa picara

Vamos Candy, hay que sentarnos a la sombra de un árbol, para comenzar nuestro día – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la mano de Candy y la guiaba hacia un gran árbol

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Anthony preparo todo coloco una manta en el pasto donde ellos se sentaron, caso los alimentos que había llevado y comenzaron a platicar y jugar como dos jóvenes . Anthony conto parte de su vida como médico , cuales habían sido los casos más difíciles que le había tocado ver, igual Candy , conto el miedo que sintió cuando se entero que alguna de las enfermeras del hospital donde trabajaba tenía que ir a estar el frente de batalla en la primera guerra mundial, el relato que estuvo a punto de tomar la decisión de ir como voluntario, ya que quería ayudar a los demás y al mismo tiempo también lo pensó , ya que se sentía solo y sin ganas de salir adelante, cada uno durante unos segundos valoro el rumbo que había tomado sus vidas durante todo este tiempo, pasaron de recuerdos y emociones felices a tristes y nuevamente a felices, no paraban de reír, hasta que volvieron al tema de su situación amorosa de ambos

John , sabes tengo que ser sincera contigo – dijo Candy agachando la mirado

Si , dime Candy - dijo Anthony

Sé que prometí darte una oportunidad pero Terry también me ha pedido lo mismo y la verdad no se qué hacer, no te puedo mentir y decir que no siento nada por él , pero también tengo que ser clara y decirte que estoy sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti, como te dije hace rato eres alguien único y cualquiera sería capaz de ser feliz con alguien como tú, así que por lo mucho que te quiero , no deseo lastimarte con mi incertidumbre , no te puedo prometer nada – dijo Candy mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse

Candy , no tienes por qué llorar ni sentirte mal , todo esto que me estás diciendo yo lo sé , y también soy yo quien está tomando la decisión de luchar por ti aceptando con ello las consecuencias que pudiera hacer, aceptando que es muy posible que me toque perder, pero también sé que si no lo hago seria como negarme a mí mismo – dijo Anthony mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lagrimas que rodaban por la mejilla de Candy

Pero… es injusto para ti , tu no mereces alguien que dude obre su amor- dijo Candy quien tenía que aceptar que él era tan perfecto que merecía a alguien igual que el

No lo sé , pero lo que si te puedo decir es que déjame luchar por ti y ser yo quien decida, tú no te preocupes, solo busca tu camino, te puedo decir que has cambiado mi mundo desde que te encontré a nacido en mi una esperanza – dijo Anthony con seguridad – es mas has hecho que yo sea capaz de hasta lo inimaginable

John – dijo Candy quien fue interrumpida por el

Mi bella señorita me permitirías cantarte algo que he escrito pensando solo en ti – dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba al tronco del árbol donde había recargado su guitarra

¿Cantas? – dijo Candy sorprendida

La verdad no , pero todo lo que siento por ti me ha hecho hacer una y mil locuras , entre ellas escribir – dijo soy de forma alegre

Entonces , será un honor para mí escucharte – dijo Candy mientras tomaba asiento , recargándose en el tronco

Gracias mi bella señorita , por favor si canto feo has me lo saber – dijo Anthony mientras se acomodaba para comenzar a tocar la guitarra

Al oír la primer nota Candy se dio cuenta que también había llevado una guitarra pero no dijo nada, quería esperar hasta oír la voz de el

Candy esta canción te la dedico con todo mi corazón , la escribí pensando en la persona que más amo en esta vida , se llama " Mi princesa"

Así Anthony comenzó a cantar tomando asiento en frete de ella

Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,  
que estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer,  
que no sienta mi alma sola.  
Quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.

Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,  
pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más.  
Me sigo preguntando,  
porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas.  
No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,  
pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero  
mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos  
acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados  
cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado  
no me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte  
si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte  
y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario  
le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio  
tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano  
no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.

Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo.  
Tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,  
viviendo el desespero,  
muriendo en la tristeza por no haber cambiar ese destino.  
No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,  
pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero  
mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos  
acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo.

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados  
cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado  
no me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte  
si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte  
y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario  
le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio  
tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano  
no he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.

Anthony interpreto la canción muy bien, tenía que admitir que también era muy buen cantante tenía una linda voz

Durante toda la canción Candy tomo atención a cada una de las palabras de tan bella canción, su corazón se quedo sin aliento , jamás se imagino que algo tan bello fuera dedicado solo a ella

Cuando termino la canción Candy estaba en un mar de emociones, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados de la emoción, así que como un impulso se arrojo a los brazos del hombre que tenia frente a ella y entre lagrimas le dijo- gracias

Anthony al escuchar esto abrazo con fuerza a su amada y durante unos minutos el tiempo para ellos no existió , solo fueron ellos dos

Poco a poco se fueron separando , pero cuando sus rostros quedaron frente a frente un magnetismo que emanaban ambos los fue acercando , hasta que de repente , sus labio de fundieron un tierno pero apasionado beso, ambos se dejaron llevar por la emoción que sus corazones sentían, sin pensar en nada . En ese momento una gota cayó en la mejilla de él haciendo que reaccionara y sin ser brusco se fue separando de ella hasta volver a quedar frente a frente , así de su boca se oyó – Mi princesa

En ese momento Candy reacciono y solo una pequeña risita salió de sus labios, ambos unieron sus manos en señal de a poyo

Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a hacerse más presentes

Princesa creo que es hora de irnos o si no acabaremos empapados – dijo Anthony mientras ayudaba a Candy a ponerse de pie

Claro John , además si no me equivoco ya ha de estar atardeciendo – dijo Candy quien todavía seguía en la nube donde había ido junto con el

Así Anthony comenzó a recoger todo lo que había llevado .durante el camino de regreso los atrapo la noche y como estaba cayendo una gran tormenta todos los vehículos en la carretera iban a poca velocidad, Anthony conducía con sumo cuidado, pero como el trayecto se hizo más largo a Candy le gano el sueño , quedándose dormida recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Albert y Archí ya los esperaban , ya que se preocuparon al ver la gran tormenta que caía, como Anthony le dio su chamarra a ella para que no se mojara al bajar del auto el si quedo empapado , así que Albert le propuso quedarse ahí la noche para que ya no tuviera que conducir así hasta su casa

Durante la noche Anthony , Candy , Archí y Albert estuvieron platicando frente a la chimenea , platicando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, luego de un rato la primera en retirarse fue Candy, así que los caballeros charlando por unas horas más sobre sus vidas

A la mañana siguiente , se encontraban los 4 tomando un rico desayuno y una amena platica, cuando de repente alguien llego , anunciándose el mismo, ya que como siempre no esperaba a que la servidumbre lo invitara a pasar

Buenos días mi tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry mientras le lanzaba una mirada retadora a Anthony y también se preguntaba que hacia el ahí tan temprano

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, y no crean que voy a dejar a Terry a si, el también tiene buenas cartas bajo la manga

Antes que nada quiero agradecer todo su apoyo y comprensión con respecto a mi escuela, eso es algo que valoro mucho ,por eso este capítulo es un poco corto , pero no quería que pasara una semana sin actualizar

Bueno como siempre agradezco a : Magnolia A, Arual, Lau Cullen Swan, Lupita1797, Soledad, Violeta25, Lily Grand, Ana , Dajannae8

Y espero sus review ya saben que no importa si es una crítica , comentario o sugerencia todos son bienvenidos

La canción es Mi princesa de David Disval


	14. Chapter 14 Dos caballeros

Dos caballeros

Al ver y oír la voz de Terry todos los presentes en el desayuno se quedaron callados, a dos personas no les hacía gracia que él estuviera presente, a otra le preocupaba que podría pasar en ese desayuno y la otra se sorprendió de verlo ahí tan temprano

Buenos días Terry- dijo Albert tomando la palabra

Hola Terry – dijo Candy volteando a donde se oía la voz del castaño

Como amaneciste mi tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a Candy

Oye Terry estamos comenzando el desayuno, ¿te gustaría desayunar con nosotros? – dijo Albert de forma cordial ya que pensaba que era la más correcto

Anthony y Archi permanecían callados, solo observando lo que sucedía

Por supuesto Albert, muchas gracias – dijo Terry mientras miraba retadoramente al joven rubio, ya que no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para estar al lado de Candy

Y bueno Terry dinos que te trae aquí tan temprano – dijo Candy tratando de eliminar el silencio que se había creado

Lo que pasa Candy, es que quiero invitarte a comer y por la tarde a una obra, claro si tu estás de acuerdo – dijo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia

Candy por un momento se quedo cayada, pues recordaba quienes eran los presentes a la mesa además que todavía podía sentir el beso del día anterior en sus labios, pero también quería salir con Terry para poder aclarar varias cosas con él, entre ellas tratar de aclara sus sentimientos, así que dijo armándose de valor – está bien

Estas palabras fueron para el rubio una daga que se clavo en su corazón, ya que era consciente de que en cualquier momento podía perder a su pecosa, sin embargo aunque se encontraba lastimado trato de no demostrar sus emociones y solo se limito a observar en silencio

Y dinos John, hoy vas a trabajar en el hospital – dijo Archí tratando de cambiar el tema y ambiente que se había formado en la mesa

Si Archí tengo el turno de la tarde, pero espero poder salir un poco antes, ¿princesa, ya sé que vas a salir, pero crees que te pueda pasar a ver por la noche? – dijo Anthony tratando de no perder su oportunidad

Claro John, yo creo que por la noche ya estaremos aquí ¿verdad Terry? – dijo Candy

Esto no le pareció en lo mas mínimo a Terry, pero sabía que no tenía derecho en tratar de manera posesiva a Candy, así que no le quedo más remedio que decir – claro Candy, aunque no se qué tan temprano regresaremos eh

Ya ves John, si podrás pasar a verme, además si llegas antes que yo, puedes platicar con Archí mientras me esperas – dijo Candy

Por supuesto gatita, yo entretengo a John hasta que tú llegues – dijo Archí en señal de apoyo a su primo

Bueno chicos, ya que todos hicieron planes para hoy, que les parece si cambiamos de tema – dijo Albert al notar que el ambiente se comenzaba a poner un poco tenso

Así continuaron durante varios minutos la plática los 5, hasta que llego el fin del desayuno hasta que uno de los presentes se despidió

Mi bella señorita, no quisiera pero ya me tengo que retirar, porque todavía tengo que pasar a mi casa antes de ir a trabajar, pero prometo pasar por la noche cuando salga para verte, Albert, Archí, que tengan un buen día, los veo por la noche, Terry con permiso – dijo Anthony quien antes de salir de la habitación, le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano a Candy y al finalizar esto se retiro

Gatita. Yo también me retiro, tengo que ir a la universidad – dijo Archí quien no toleraba mucho la presencia de Terry ahí

Pequeña , Terry lo dejo solos , solo por favor antes de irte me pasas a avisar , estaré en el estudio trabajando un rato – dijo Albert quien supo que lo mejor era dejarlo un momento a solas

Claro Albert – dijeron ambos al unisonó

Cuando finalmente se encontraron solos en el comedor, Terry se sintió un poco mas cómodo, ya que sabía que ahí no era muy bien visto , mientras que Candy se sentía un poco rara , pues ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así

Bueno Candy, tú me dices, a qué hora nos vamos, recuerda que tus deseos son ordenes para mí – dijo Candy mientras tomaba la mano de ella

Claro Terry, solo deja paso a mi habitación por unas cosas y salgo, para ya irnos – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos Candy salió lista para su cita, aviso a Albert que ya se iría y así salió de la mansión del brazo e Terry

Y, se puede saber a dónde vamos – dijo Candy, curiosa, pues Terry no le había dicho a donde quería ir primero

Es una sorpresa, quiero recordar viejos tiempos, cuando nada impedía nuestra felicidad – dijo Terry mientras conducía a Candy hacia la puerta de su automóvil

Ante estas palabras Candy se quedo callada y solo se dejo llevar, así subió al auto, durante algunos minutos ambos iban en completo silencio, hasta que ella comenzó la platica

Y bien Terry, como te ha ido en el teatro, de seguro, ya siempre debes de ser el protagonista en todas las obras – dijo Candy de forma alegre

Así es mi tarzan pecoso, ya todos los protagónicos son míos, así como debe de ser – dijo Terry con una sonrisa, pues le alegraba saber que cande se interesaba en sus asuntos

Como siempre, eres un engreído – dijo Candy entrando en juego

Y por eso amo a mi tarzan pecoso yo se que ella me quitara algún día lo engreído – dijo Terry

Ante esto, Candy se quedo callada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Terry, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia

Durante varios minutos más, el silencio inundo de nuevo el auto. Hasta que de repente Terry supo que era necesario comenzar a jugar sus cartas

Candy, tu sabes que siempre, me ha gustado ser directo y no andarme con rodeos, así que dime ¿existe alguna oportunidad para mí? ¿O ya soy solo parte de tu pasado? Prometo aceptar sea la que sea tu respuesta – dijo Terry con todo el valor que logro reunir en ese momento – pero antes déjame decirte , bueno más bien cantarte algo que estuve pensando toda la noche, pensaba decírtelo cuando regresáramos del paseo de hoy, pero como ya dudo que pueda hacerlo después

Terry, por favor ya no te hagas más daño te….- dijo Candy, pero entes de continuar con su frase fue interrupida por Terry

Candy, no digas mas, solo escúchame – dijo Terry tratando de guardar la compostura

Está bien Terry- dijo Candy – dios mío, por favor ayúdame a saber qué es lo que siento por él, yo se que lo amo ¿o lo ame? , pero es que también esta John, con el me eh vuelto a sentir viva –pensaba Candy en silencio

Bueno que te parece si nos detenemos aquí, hay un gran parque creo que estaremos mas cómodos para hablar – dijo Terry mientras estacionaba el auto

Así ambos bajaron del automóvil y comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia una pequeña banca, tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro, Terry tomo la mano de ella

Mi Candy esto es para ti comenzando a tararear el sonido de una canción, para depùes comenzar por la letra

A pesar que la luna no brille mañana,  
Dará igual sólo verte reír  
Si lo que me hace feliz...mi alma.  
Y es verdad que una mirada distinta  
O algún gesto más frío se clavan,  
En mi pecho dibaga del desconcierto,  
Pero amor, ahí está la magia.

Ahora que te veo niña,  
Ya te echo de menos.  
No imagino mis heridas si algún día te vas lejos.

Pero aunque se, que no puedo vivir sin ti, si tu lo decides yo prometo marcharme y dejarte ser feliz y

Querida...por esto:  
Si preguntan por mí,  
No les digas dónde fui.  
Que tu alma sea fuerte  
Y cuando mires hacia el frente,  
No recuerdes todo lo que no te di.

Por favor no recuerdes, todo lo malo que paso en nuestra relación, aunque yo estoy seguro tenemos un posible futuro

Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
Por contarte y que me cuentes,  
Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir.  
A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado.

Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana,  
Que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,  
A gritos de esperanza.

Ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo,  
Ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento.  
Se esfuma el miedo.

Pero si tu decides que lo nuestro termino, solo te pido que

Si preguntan por mí,  
No les diga dónde fui.  
Que tu alma sea fuerte  
Y cuando mires hacia el frente,  
No recuerdes todo lo que no te di.

Que tu luz brille por siempre porque tú te lo mereces.  
Y perdona si algún día pretendí  
Que no fueras ooh tu misma.

Aunque si crees que todavía tenemos alguna esperanza, ven escápate conmigo, yo prometo cuidarte y protegerte, viviremos en mundo que una vez nos fue negado, olvidando todo el pasado y

Si preguntan por ti,  
solo diré que te vi  
En mis sueños una noche,  
Y solo sueño desde entonces  
Para verme cada día junto a ti.

Y es que quedan tantas cosas  
Por contarte y que me cuentes,  
Tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir.  
A tu lado, ooh mi vida...a tu lado

Al terminar de cantar la canción, Candy tenía los ojos completamente humedecidos, jamás se imagino, tener el Terry que tenía enfrente, con los sentimientos y verdades tan expuesta, esto era algo, que ella sabía que a lo mejor no volvería a suceder, pues conociéndolo le conmovía el hecho de que solo para ella se hubiera arriesgado de esa manera

Terry gracias , no sé qué decir , no sé si te puedo o no corresponder , en lo que sientes , pero por primera vez en mi vida , seré un poco egotista , así que te pido que por favor , en este momento, no me dejes , te quiero a mi lado – y cuando termino de decir esto se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con el castaño

Candy, mi Candy, mi tarzan pecoso – dijo Terry mientras permanecían abrazado a ella

Así permanecieron por unos minutos, después continuaron en ese parque por algunas horas, platicando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, parecía que eran los dos rebeldes que algún día se conocieron en el san pablo, la plática continuo por varias horas hasta que Candy pregunto, a donde en realidad la quería llevar Terry ese día

Mi tarzan pecoso, quería llevarte al zoológico, recuerdas, esa primera salida juntos – dijo Terry con una sonrisa

Como no recordarla, fue cuando me entere que tú también conocías a Albert – dijo Candy

Ese día creo que comenzó en sí, nuestra historia – dijo Terry mientras tomaba la mano de Candy

Nuestra historia – dijo Candy con tristeza recordando por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar

Bueno Candy, ya es un poco tarde, que te parece si vamos a comer – dijo Terry que de inmediato identifico el cambio de ánimo de ella

Me parece muy bien, ya tengo hambre – dijo Candy mientras con una sonrisa

Así ambos se levantaron del lugar donde estaban y caminaron de nuevo al auto, para después dirigirse a un restaurant cerca del centro, ahí tuvieron una deliciosa comida junto con una agradable platica

Por la noche regresaron a la mansión Andrew, ahí ya los esperaban Archí, Albert y Anthony

Hola mi bella señorita espero te hayas divertido – dijo Anthony saludando de forma amable a Candy

Chicos espero hayan tenía un bien día – dijo Albert

Claro Albert, recordamos viejos momentos – dijo Terry con una sonrisa, cosa que lastimo a uno de los presentes

Bueno Candy, tuve un buen día contigo, pero me tengo que retirar, prometo que en cualquier momento que tenga un rato libre vengo a verte, caballeros con su permiso – dijo Terry antes de pasar a retirarse

A partir de ese día ambos enamorados , comenzaron a jugarse cada uno sus mejores cartas , para llegar al corazón de su amada , eran , flores , chocolates , dulces , salidas , etc. , cada uno de ellos eran consientes de que era muy probable que perdieron ya que veían a su rival demasiado fuere , pero también estaban seguros que serian capaces de dar hasta la vida por ella . Mientras que Candy cada día se encontraba mas confundida, pues por los dos sentía un gran amor, claro de diferente manera, pero no podía decir que amara más a uno que a otro

Así transcurrieron alrededor de tres meses, la vida en la mansión de NY era muy divertida a pesar de la lucha entre este trió amoroso, se divertían mucho, con las visitas y salidas de estos enamorados

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Lakewood, las cosa era diferente, los hermano Legan habían comenzado ya desde varios meses antes su plan para acabar con la vida de la tía abuela, y estos últimos 3 meses la situación de ella se había agravado de sobre manera, estaban a punto de lograr su cometido, así, que los hermanos decidieron enviar una carta para Albert, avisando de la situación, fingiendo interés y preocupación por la tía abuela

Un día por la mañana muy temprano Albert fue a buscar a Candy a su habitación, pero al entra ahí no la encontró, así que se asomo por la ventana de esta y como lo supuso Candy se encontraba sentada en el gran jardín de la mansión, así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella

Candy, pequeña, que haces aquí tan temprano – dijo él mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento a lado de ella

Albert, vine aquí porque este lugar me trae mucha paz – dijo ella oliendo el aroma de las rosas

Y que piensas mi pequeña – dijo el también admirando la belleza del lugar

En muchas cosas – dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios

Como en cuales, si se puede saber – dijo Albert

Pensaba , en como hubiera sido mi vida si Anthony no hubiera muerto , no se pero hay veces que lo extraño mucho y me gusta imaginar , que hubiera pasado , si él estuviera con nosotros a lo mejor y ya estaría yo en este momento casada con el – al decir esto reía ente la ocurrencia – pero también me imagino que hubiera pasado si ese día en que Terry vino a América , yo hubiera llegado a tiempo al barco y nos hubiéramos fugado juntos , o que hubiera pasado si yo no le dejara el camino a Susana , Albert estoy muy confundida creo que el amor no se hizo para mí – dijo Candy con tristeza

Bueno Candy, pero todavía puedes tener un oportunidad con Terry – dijo Albert, aunque le dolía saber que a su sobrino le había tocado perder

Lo sé Albert , pero también esta John, no lo quiero dejar, cuando estoy con él me siento completa , plena , siento la seguridad , que sentía al estar con Anthony , sé que no debo compáralos , que no son la misma persona , pero es que no puedo evitarlo , a John , siento que lo conozco de años y algo muy fuerte me atrae a él , Albert estoy confundida no se qué hacer – dijo Candy entre sollozos

Albert se acerco a ella para abrazarla y mientras la abrazaba le decía – pequeña, solo te pudo decir que sigas a tu corazón

En ese momento un sirviente llego y los interrumpió diciendo – señor Williams acaba de llegar un telegrama urgente de la mansión de Lakewood

Albert se acerco a la mucama y recibió el sobre

Es de Eliza – dijo Albert al ver el remitente

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas no quería fallarles, así que aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado y ya saben espero sus comentarios, no importa si en una crítica o sugerencia son bien recibidos

Bueno chas les digo q a partir de aquí no sé cuantos capítulos le falten a la historia, como pueden ser 3, pueden ser 10 ya que como siempre les es dicho, escribo conforme la voy imaginando, y hasta aquí era mi primera idea, así que a partir de ahora todo puede pasar

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a: Lau Cullen Swan, Dajannae 3, Lily Grand, Fatygl 19, Violeta 25, Lupita, 1797, Ana muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son sumamente valiosos para mi

La canción que ocupe es a gritos de esperanza de Alex Ubago


	15. Chapter 15 Lakewood cambia

Lakewood cambia

al saber de quién se trataba la carta Albert se quedo extrañado , pues ya tenía mucho tiempo que no recibía noticias de la mansión de Lakewood, ya que se mantenía enterado de la tía abuela por medio de sus informantes , que eran varios sirvientes de la mansión ,pues desde el accidente con Candy trataba de ir lo menos posible , ya que para ser sinceros no soportaba la presencia de los hermanos Leagan y solo los aguantaba y toleraba por la tía abuela , ella siempre argumentaba que estaban solos y como parte de la familia nos los podía abandona , pero al ver el recado de Eliza se saco mucho de onda

Que pasa Albert – dijo Candy mientras permanecía a lado de el , pero como ya se había quedado unos segundos en silencio pensó que algo andaba mal- por qué no hablas , que te llego

Lo siento pequeña, me quede pensando – dijo Albert saliendo un poco del mundo de ideas al que había ido

En que – dijo ella

Lo que pasa es que me acaba de llegar un recado urgente de parte de Eliza de Lakewood

¿De Eliza? Y que quiere, eso es muy raro – dijo ella quien para ser sinceros sentía un poco de miedo al escuchar ese nombre pues todavía recordaba cual había sido el motivo por el que ella había perdido la vista

No lo sé, pero será mejor averiguar pronto, ven acompáñame al estudio, ahí leeremos la carta, que te parece pequeña – dijo Albert mientras tomaba la mano de Candy para ir juntos al estudio

Al llegar a al estudio, cada uno tomo lugar en uno de los sillones que se encontraba ahí. Albert comenzó con la lectura

Querido Albert

Espero se encuentre bien allá en NY , estoy consciente que tanto mi hermano como yo nunca hemos sido muy bien aceptados por ti , la verdad no se la razón , ya que creo que no te hemos dado motivos para ser rechazados , créeme que en este tiempo que hemos estado solos con la tía abuela aquí en Lakewood nos ha ayudado a comprender mejor que nuestro comportamiento anterior no era el más conveniente ni aceptado, es por eso que quiero pedirte antes que nada una disculpa tanto a ti como a Candy, espero puedas confiar en mi

Pasando a otro punto , quiero decirte que desde hace unos días me encuentro muy preocupada pues la salud de nuestra querida tía abuela ha ido en decaimiento la verdad cada día la veo peor y para ser sincera me preocupa pensar que algo malo le pueda pasar , pues ella es el pilar de esta familia y sería muy malo para los Andrew si la tuviéramos que perder, el doctor de la familia ya ha venido varias veces a revisarla y dice que no encuentra el motivo de su deteriorada salud , así que como no tengo a quien más recurrir quería pedirte de favor que vinieras a la mansión , pues creo que eso sería muy bueno para ella. Sin más me despido es importante

PD: si quieres no los hagas por nosotros hazlo por ella

Atentamente Eliza

Al terminar de leer la carta Albert se encontraba mas extrañado que antes de leer pues estas no eran palabras que Eliza dijera pero tampoco podía poner en riesgo la salud de la tía abuela: Candy por su parte también no comprendía ese cambio de actitud de Eliza, aunque lo que más le preocupaba de la carta era la salud de la matriarca de la familia

Albert que piensas hacer – dijo Candy preocupada

No lo sé Candy, pero creo que es necesario que vaya a darme una vuelta a Lakewood para ver qué es lo que realmente está pasando

Si creo que es lo más conveniente, yo voy contigo – dijo Candy

No pequeña, prefiero ir primero para ver qué es lo que está pasando, mejor tú te quedas aquí con Archi – dijo Albert de forma seria

¿Pero Albert? – replico Candy

Lo siento pequeña, pero es lo mejor, no quiero arriesgarte, pero te prometo que si considero que es necesario que vayas, yo mismo soy capaz de venir por ti, qué te parece – dijo Albert mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella, tratando de que entrara en razón, ya que no confiaba en los Leagan y no se permitiría a el mismo que le hicieran daño a su pequeña

Está bien, pero si es necesario iré – dijo Candy con determinación

Por supuesto pequeña – dijo Albert

Durante el resto del día, Albert se dispuso a poner todo lo necesario en orden junto con su mano derecha George, para que los días que permaneciera fuera no hubiera ningún problema en cuento a los negocios de la familia

Cuando llego Archí de la universidad, Albert le explico lo que había pasado, le mostro la carta de Eliza y le dio las indicaciones necesarias mientras el permanecía fuera

Por la noche cuando ya los habitante de la mansión de NY se disponían a pasar a tomar a siento en el comedor para cenar, una visita llego como ya era costumbre todas las noches para compartir los alimentos, esta vez había traído chocolates de licor para su amada

Buenas noches, espero no haber llegado tarde, porque la ultima vez que lo hice, una bella señorita se molesto conmigo – dijo el médico con dulzura

John no me enoje, solo… no me gusto que llegaras tarde, pues quería verte desde más temprano – dijo Candy haciendo un puchero

Lo sé princesa es por eso que para remediar mi falta te eh traído estos chocolates que se que son tus favoritos – dijo Anthony mientras le ponía los chocolates en las manos a su amada

Hey chicos que a nosotros no nos vas a saludar – dijo Archí para molestar a su primo y sacarlo de la nube en la que había caído

Al oírlo Candy y Anthony empezaron a reír al verse descubiertos

Los siento Albert, Archí buenas noches, como están – dijo Anthony sonriente pues si algo le gustaba, era estar en familia

Bien John – dijeron al unisonó

Después de eso Anthony tomo su lugar en la mesa a lado de Candy, en ese momento alguien más llego a la cena, pues aunque a algunos no les simpatizaba la idea, también este invitado había sabido ganarse poco a poco su lugar en la mesa a esa hora

Hola mi tarzan pecoso, como estas – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a la mesa

Muy bien Terry y tu _ dijo Candy sonriente , pues a pesar del ambiente tenso que algunas veces se formaba en esas cenas , también era muy divertido tener a todos sus amigos juntos, muchas veces se imaginaba , que es como cuando vivía a lado de sus tres paladines en Lakewood

Bien Candy, la verdad es que no encontraba la hora para salir del ensayo y pasar a verte – dijo Terry mientras observaba de reojo a su rival, para analizar así sus posibles reacciones

Albert como siempre tenía que actuar como medidor, ya que tenía que ser imparcial, aunque algunas veces los dejaba que pelearan a su manera por el amor de su pequeña, para ver que tan creativos y hasta donde eran capaces de llegar estos dos caballeros, sin embargo cuando consideraba que ya era mucho, detenía de forma inteligente la batalla, para poner a cada uno en su lugar

Después de varios minutos de plática decidió que lo mejor era intervenir

Bueno chicos entes de que se me olvide tengo que avisarles que mañana por la mañana parto hacia la mansión de a familia Andrew que está en Lakewood – dijo Albert de forma seria dando a notar su preocupación

¿Y Candy? – dijeron Anthony y Terry al unisonó de manera alarmada

Tranquilos chicos Candy y Archí se quedaran aquí hasta que yo dicte lo contrario – dijo Albert tratando de aguantar la risa , ya que la reacción de estos dos fue muy sorpresiva, al escuchar esto los dos caballeros relajaron sus corazones – es por ello que les voy a pedir que por favor cuiden mucho de mi pequeña , yo no voy a estar así que dejo a mi sobrino Archí a cargo de la mansión y del bienestar de Candy ya que se que el actuara de forma imparcial como lo eh hecho yo – esto iba directamente para Archí para que también fuera considerado con Terry y no le diera siempre el lado a su primo

Claro, por mi parte así será – dijo Archí teniendo claro a lo que se refería Albert

Caballeros, por favor cuiden mucho a mi pequeña, es mi mayor tesoro – dijo Albert dirigiéndose a Anthony y Terry

Ten lo por seguro Albert – dijeron otra vez al unisonó, con esto todos empezaron a reír, pues a pesar de ser muy diferentes en algunas cosas eran muy parecidos

Así transcurrió el resto de la cena, al finalizar el primero en retirarse fue Anthony ya que al día siguiente tenía una operación, seguido de Terry quien también tendría ensayos muy temprano, dejando solos a Albert, Archí y Candy

Albert dio las últimas indicaciones tanto a Candy como a Archí ya que no estaba seguro de cuantos días pasaría fuera

A la mañana siguiente partió hacia la mansión de Lakewood

Luego de algunas horas en tren por fin llego al bello portal de rosas , que para sus sorpresa ya no era tan bello como lo recordaba , ahora se veía algo marchito y descuidado , fue como si las rosas estuvieran tristes , cosa que lo desconcertó mucho, pues alguna vez ya había escuchado por parte de Candy que ese portal era como mágico que podía reflejar claramente todos los sentimientos de las personas que habitaban ese lugar , por ejemplo cuando murió la mama de Anthony él le relato que sabía que algo iba a pasar pues las rosas habían actuado de forma diferente , también cuando él murió ella pudo ver como el portal se veía bello pero a la vez muy triste , era como una belleza melancólica , pero esta vez , Albert veía el portal completamente demacrado y sin brillo

Así sintiendo un nudo en la garganta fue caminando por todo el camino que hay del portal a gran mansión, era una imagen que jamás había visto

Cuando por fin llego a la casa vio que el ambiente era lúgubre y triste, como apagado, inclusive los sirvientes se veían como atemorizados y al momento en que lo vieron una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus rostros pero a la vez también se comenzó a formar una preocupación general entre ellos, pues al no saber que llegaría no lo habían recibido como era correcto

En ese momento todos formaron una fila como les había ya muchas veces dicho

Buenas tardes señor Williams- dijo el ama de llaves de la mansión bajando la mirada

Qué es eso de buenos días señor Williams, carlota – que no recuerdan quien soy, solo soy Albert – dijo él a quien nunca le había gustado esos tratos ya que él consideraba a todas las personas como semejantes

Lo siento señor, pero es que si no la señorita se puede molestar – dijo el ama de llaves quien no pudo evitar mencionar su inconformidad con los que ahora se creían los señores de la casa

Aquí nadie se puede molestar, yo soy el patriarca de la familia y si les digo que me llamen Albert es porque yo no tengo ningún problema con eso – dijo Albert – creo que tengo que poner orden aquí – pensaba

Está bien Albert – dijo la ama de llaves, quien ya llevaba muchos años trabajando para la familia y le tenía mucho afecto a el

Y bien die donde esta mi tía abuela – dijo Albert ya con mas confianza

La señora está en su habitación, pero joven tengo que decirle que ya no se levanta, la verdad desde hace unos meses se encuentra muy delicada – dijo el ama de llaves

Está bien iré a verla de una vez – dijo Albert

Así Albert subió hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de la tía abuela , pudo notar que ahí había un ambiente medio raro , demasiado silencioso, antes de entrar toco la puerta, cuando oye una afirmación para poder pasar , entro con cuidado y no le gusto lo que vio , la imagen parecía más a un hospital que a una habitación

Tía abuela como se encuentra – dijo el tratando de no demostrar sus emociones

Albert, muchacho pero que milagro que vienes a visitarnos – dijo la tía abuela emocionada sentaba en su cama, con una clara debilidad, ya no era aquella señora que solo con su presencia imponía

Pues es necesario visitar de es en cuando a la familia, no lo cree – dijo Albert para animar a la señora

Y dime viniste solo – dijo la tía abuela quien tenía la esperanza de ver a Archí y a Candy con quien se sentía culpable

Así es tía, Archí y Candy se quedaron en NY, ya que ella está todavía en tratamiento, aunque tenían muchas ganas de venir – dijo Albert – pero dígame usted como esta

Pues con los achaques de la edad, uno ya no es lo que era antes – dijo la tía abuela

Y no ha venido el médico a verla – dijo Albert de forma seria

Si, ha venido un medico muy reconocido que es amigo de Eliza y dice que no encuentra la razón de mis enfermedades- dijo la tía abuela quien confiaba ciegamente en su sobrina

Ya veo y diem donde esta Niel y su hermana – dijo Albert comenzando a atar cabos acerca de la salud de la tía abuela

Ellos tuvieron que ir al centro de la ciudad, ya que hacían falta varias cosas para la casa – dijo la tía abuela

En ese momento Eliza y su hermano llegaron del centro , con más de su poción , pues su plan estaba a punto de cumplirse, así que como ya era costumbre Eliza subió hipócritamente a ver como se encontraba la tía abuela

Albert, pero que haces aquí – dijo sorprendida al ver a su tío, pues si esperaba que fuera pero no tan pronto

Hola Eliza lo que pasa es que leí tu carta y no quise perder el tiempo para ver cómo estaba la tía abuela – dijo Albert quien quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar la hipocresía de la que para su mala suerte era su sobrina

Me alegra mucho de que hayas venido, Niel y yo desde hace mucho tiempo queríamos que nos vinieras a visitar, pero dime Candy y Archí no vinieron contigo – dijo Eliza fingiendo interés

No ellos se quedaron en NY, puse Candy todavía está en tratamiento – dijo Albert enfatizando en esta última frase – pero ya que esta aquí, me puedes decir que es lo que el médico ha dicho que tiene la tía abuela

Pero claro, pero no tengo muy buenas noticias, ya que el médico dice que no encuentra ninguna posible causa de su deterioro- dijo Eliza dando su mejor actuación de preocupación

Ya veo, pero no me quiero quedar con una sola opinión, así que en estos días mandare a traer a otro quiero ver que se puede hacer – dijo Albert con seguridad

Pero para que, ya tenemos al médico de la familia – dijo Eliza mostrando inseguridad

Es solo para tener otra opinión, ¿acaso hay algún problema? – dijo Albert mirando a Eliza a los ojos

Pero…. Claro que no, todo sea por la salud de la tía abuela – dijo Eliza no muy segura

Bueno tía abuela, Eliza yo me paso a retirar a mi habitación, puse la verdad estoy cansado por el viaje – dijo Albert

Albert por favor al rato o mañana necesito hablar contigo – dijo la tía abuela

Dejando a Eliza con la duda de que quería tratar

Claro tía, después hablaremos a solas – dijo Albert

A la mañana siguiente Albert se levanto muy temprano para ver a la tía abuela cuando entro a la habitación vio que ella ya estaba despierta, pues a pesar de estar débil seguía manteniendo todas sus conductas sociales, así que él pensó que era el mejor momento para hablar a solas, pues lo hermanitos Leagan estarían dormidos

Buenos días tía – dijo Albert mientras entraba a la habitación

Buenos días – dijo la tía abuela

Ahora si tía, que es eso tan importante que tenía que decirme – dijo Albert sin perder tiempo

Albert voy a ser sincera contigo desde hace algún tiempo yo sé que no me queda mucho tiempo aquí sobre esta tierra , yo lo puedo sentir en mi salud creo que mi hora ya está llegando , pero no quiero irme de este mundo , con esta mentira que he guardado desde hace muchos años ya que sé que he hecho mucho daño a las personas que quiero y una de ella es Candy ,con quien jamás tuve motivo para tratarla como la trate y ella ha sido la más afectada con todo esto al igual que toda la familia – la dijo la tía abuela mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse – lo que te quiero decir Albert , perdóname , pero la verdad es que Anthony está vivo nunca murió, pero al enterarse de mi mentira se fue de la familia renunciando al apellido , por favor Albert si yo llego a morir por favor búscalo y dile que me arrepiento de todo lo que le hice y que luche por su felicidad, que busque a Candy yo se que ella jamás lo dejo de amar

Albert al oír esto estaba conmovido pues nunca imagino ver a esa mujer de esa forma tan frágil, tenía ganas de decirle la verdad, que ya había encontrado a su sobrino, pero eso no le correspondía hacerlo a él, esa era decisión de Anthony y no se podía meter, así que solo se limito a decir – así lo haré tía, se lo prometo

Después de unos minutos más de platica, Albert decidió bajar el mismo por el desayuno de la tía abuela, cuando entro a la cocina pudo ver como Eliza ponía algo en los alimentos de la tía abuela

¿Pero que estás haciendo Eliza?- Dijo Albert de forma enérgica

¡ALBERT! – dijo Eliza mientras un frasco de vidrio resbalaba por sus manos de la impresión, rompiéndose en pedacitos al caer al suelo

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este capítulo espero se de su agrado

Yo se que casi no salen los galanes de la historia, pero este capítulo es necesario para lo que viene en la historia, espero me comprendan prometo, que el próximo se sabrá mas sobre ellos va

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a : Dajannae 8, Lupita 1797, Carla Grandchester, Lily Grand, Violeta 25, Fatygl19, Lau Cullen Swan así como a todas aquella que leen de forma anónima , también por si aquí anda alguna quiero agradecer a todas las que le dieron una oportunidad a mi regalo de cumpleaños para mi príncipe de las rosas con el fic 30 de septiembre

Adelanto de próximo capítulo : ¿Terry conocerá las dulce Candy?¿ que pasara en Lakewood?

No olviden dejar sus comentarios , ya saben que no importa si es una critica comentario o sugerencia.


	16. Chapter 16 Todos se reunen

Todos se reúnen

La escena en la cocina era realmente sospechosa , pues por un lado Eliza se había quedado sin habla ,claramente se veía su nerviosismo al verse descubierta por la presencia de Albert , mientras que el por su parte trataba de analizar todos los movimientos y acciones de ella ,tratando de no dejar ni un cabo suelto

¿Eliza que estás haciendo?- Dijo Albert ya un poco más tranquilo, para que Eliza no se diera cuenta del todo, que ya había sido descubierta

Al… Albert lo que pasa es que estaba…. Agregando las vitaminas de la tía abuela a sus alimentos – dijo ella tratando de disimular sus nervios

Ya veo, ¿pero por qué tan nerviosa Eliza?- dijo Albert acercándose un poco a ella

¿Yo? Claro que no estoy nerviosa… es solo que me asustaste cuando entraste – dijo ella mostrando todos sus dotes de actriz

Disculpa , prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer , oye que te parece si a partir de hoy yo me encargo de los cuidados de la tía abuela , creo que para ti y Niel ya ha sido suficiente la carga y no es justo – dijo Albert de forma comprensiva – solo necesito que me digas como suministrarle los medicamentos a ella

Este…. Claro Albert si así lo deseas, aunque claro por mí no hay problema en seguir asiéndolo, pero si quieres luego te digo como es – dijo Elia tratando de no mostrar el coraje que esto le causaba

Está bien, bueno porque no sales a distraerte un rato yo llevare el desayuno de la tía abuela

Está bien, nos vemos al rato – dijo Eliza dejando la comida y mostrando una falsa sonrisa

Al salir esta de la cocina Albert espero unos minutos para así percatarse de que nadie podía oírlo y mando a llamar a varios de los sirvientes y cocineros de la mansión

Bueno se preguntaran por que los tengo aquí reunidos , lo que pasa es que a partir de hoy las reglas de la mansión y una de ellas es que a partir de este momento los Leagan tienen totalmente prohibido tener contacto con cualquier alimento que tenga que ver con la tía abuela , y eso incluye hasta agua , les voy a pedir suma discreción , si ellos tienen contacto con la comida , será comida que se eliminara, sin que ellos sospechen, el único que puede tener contacto con los alimentos de la tía abuela soy yo , así que por favor les pido su apoyo y discreción , ustedes han formado parte de esta familia desde hace muchos años , así que sé que puedo contar con todos – dijo Albert

Así es señor – dijeron los sirvientes al unisonó

Luego de eso Albert mando a que se prepara otro desayuno para la tía abuela , el mismo le ayudo a comerlo , después de unos minutos de convivencia con ella decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar un rato , mientras el comenzaba a poner en marcha su plan para descubrir a los hermanos Leagan , para así sacarlos de la familia y hacerles pagar por todo lo que habían hecho , sabía que tenía que actuar rápido pues ya no tenía mucho tiempo , así que lo primero que hizo fue mandar un mensaje de forma urgente a Archí en NY, ya que sabía que para lo que necesitaba hacer era necesario la presencia de sus sobrinos

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la partida de Albert a Lakewood, la vida en la mansión de NY era de lo más normal , Archí por las mañanas iba a la universidad y en las tardes le dedicaba el tiempo a Candy y a Anni que de vez en cuando iba a visitarlos , mientras que Candy se dedicaba a cuidar del jardín además de que algunas veces salía ya sea con Anthony o Terry , normalmente las salidas era de forma alternada , cuando los dos tenían días libres, incluso alguna noches todos se encontraban a la hora de la cena , Anthony y Terry seguían manteniendo una rivalidad por el corazón de Candy , aunque tenían que aceptar que cada día conocían más acerca de rival

Una mañana mientras desayunaban Candy y Archí, el revisaba la correspondencia, has que encontró el comunicado que había sido enviado por Albert, cuando leyó de quien provenía la carta decidió que lo mejor era no mencionárselo a Candy, pues no estaba seguro de que el contenido de esta lo pudiera saber ella, así que solo la guardo en su bolsillo para después leerla. Terminando el desayuno el partió hacia la universidad, durante el camino decido ver cuál era el contenido de la carta

La carta decía

Archí:

Espero estés leyendo esto en privado ya que es muy serio lo que te voy a decir, no tengo mucho tiempo así que seré concreto. al llegar aquí me he dado cuenta de que las cosas en Lakewood no marchan del todo bien, parece ser que el tiempo que hemos estado alejados creó un lugar de dominación para los habitante de la mansión, por otro lado tengo una triste noticia , la tía abuela se encontrar en un estado muy delicado, con una debilidad impresionante , los hermanos Leagan aseguran no saber nada y piensan que esto es por la edad que ella tiene y es una condición normal , pero yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, incluso podría asegurar que se que ellos tienen algo que ver con la salud de ella , no me quiero adelantar a los hechos pero creo saber qué es lo que hicieron , pues encontré a Eliza en una situación muy sospechosa , es por eso que te voy a pedir que le digas a Anthony que necesito de su apoyo como medico ya que la situación es delicada y no se la puedo confiar a nadie tan fácil , se que el a lo mejor se puede negar por lo sucedido con la tía abuela , pero espero que su gran corazón haga que venga a apoyarme, dile que no vendrá como Anthony Brower sino como el médico John Wilson , pero por favor infórmale que su presencia es muy importante para poder desenmascarar a los hermanos Leagan y que así paguen por todo lo que han hecho . también quiero decirte que es necesario que tu vengas a Lakewood y pues aunque no quiero por el peligro que puede correr Candy también tiene que venir , pues no se puede quedar sola en NY, por favor Archí se que lo que te voy a pedir no va a ser de tu agrado , pero si Terry se ofrece a venir acepta que los acompañe , sé que no será sencillo , pero ten en cuenta que la ceguera de Candy , fue causada por un solo segundo que nos separamos de ella , además tú conoces a los Leagan y sabemos que de ellos no nos podemos fiar , por eso entre más personas estemos cuidando de Candy será mejor , sin más me despido y espero verlos lo más pronto posible

Atte.: Albert

Albert no sé si estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, pero confiare en ti- pensaba Archí cuando termino de leer la carta – esto de tener a Terry y a Anthony en Lakewood no creo que sea buena idea – se decía a si mismo mientras viajaba en el auto en dirección a la universidad

Después de terminar sus clases en la universidad Archí pensó que lo mejor era ir de una vez al hospital y contarle a Anthony lo sucedido y así solicitar su ayuda

Cuando se encontraba hablando él, le explico lo sucedido y pidió su ayuda a lo que Anthony respondió

Claro que no, no es por Albert, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que no tengo ningún motivo de peso para ir a esa mansión – dijo Anthony mostrándose frio, aunque por dentro tenía que aceptar que le dolía lo que estaba pasando a la tía abuela

Anthony yo sé y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que no le debes nada a la tía abuela y mas por todo lo que te hizo, pero toma en cuenta que esto nos puede ayudar a desenmascarar a los Leagan, ¿que a caso ya se te olvido todo lo que han hecho sufrir a Candy? ¿Como la trataban cuando vivía con ellos? ¿O que es casi seguro que ellos sean responsables de su problema actual? ¿Ya se te olvido todo eso? ¿O dime es más grande tu orgullo que tu deseo de proteger a la única, mujer que has amado? –de que su primo entrara en razón

Luego de unos minutos en silencio Anthony dijo – tienes razón Archí, no es justo para Candy que por mi orgullo ellos queden impunes

Ese es el Anthony que yo conozco, siempre luchando por la justicia- dijo Archí mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a su primo – oye Anthony pero también tengo algo más que decirte – decía de forma dudosa Archí

Ahora que – dijo Anthony al ver la forma como se ponía su primo

Que es probable que también Terry venga con nosotros a Lakewood – dijo Archí de una buena ves

Y el por qué – dijo Anthony no disimulando su disgusto

Archí dio a Anthony todos los motivo que Albert mencionaba en la carta que le había enviado – yo sé que no es de te agrado y créeme que del mío tampoco, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Albert

Pues tengo que aceptarlo , a mí tampoco me agrada la idea , pero creo que es lo mejor , prefiero arriesgar el amor de Candy a que a ella le pase algo – dijo Anthony un poco cabizbajo pero sabiendo que era lo mejor

Así continuo la plática por unos minutos más, hasta que ambos decidieron que lo mejor era ir a la mansión para estar con Candy, ya que a ninguno le gustaba dejarla mucho tiempo solo

Cuando llegaron estuvieron conviviendo un rato , hasta que llego la hora de la cena , los tres pasaron al comedor , en ese momento un invitado mas llego , Archí y Anthony por primera vez esperaban que fuera , para comentarle lo del viaje a Lakewood y no tener a fuerzas a buscar al teatro

Buenas noches, como siempre me encuentro a todos reunidos – dijo Terry con su singular sarcasmo

Buenas noches- respondieron Anthony y Archí a unisonó

Hola Terry como te encuentras – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Pues la verdad muy feliz mi pecosa – dijo Terry con alegría

Así, y se puede saber porque – dijo ella

Claro, lo que pasa es que a partir de mañana voy a tener un mes aproximadamente de vacaciones, ya que como se comenzara a montar una nueva obra, el tiempo en que se consigue todo para la siguiente nos lo dan a los actores de vacaciones, por lo tanto planeo venir por ti todos los días para salir solo contigo – dijo Terry viendo de forma retadora a Anthony

Candy ante esta idea se saco mucho de onda, pues sabía que también ahí presente se encontraba John y sabia que esto podría lastimarlo, así que por unos segundos se quedo sin palabras no sabía que decir ante esta situación, hasta que uno de los presentes hablo

Terry lamento mucho echarte a perder tus planes, pero Candy y yo partiremos mañana mismo a Lakewood, por petición de Albert, así que ella no estará aquí – dijo Archí poniendo en su lugar por un segundo al actor, pues a pesar de todo también lo invitaría

¿Cómo? , porque no me habías dicho Archí – dijo Candy un poco molesta, aunque no por el hecho de que no vería a Terry, sino mas bien porque le habían ocultado las cosas, aunque Anthony si pensó que sería por no ver a su actor

Lo siento Candy, apenas en la mañana que cheque la correspondencia me entere – dijo Archí en forma de disculpa

Pero Archí… y mis consultas con John que pasara, verdad John que no puedo dejar el tratamiento a la mitad – dijo Candy

A oír esto Anthony se alegro pues se dio cuenta que el también era importante para su pecosa pero guardo silencio, solo una sonrisa se dibujo en rostro

Tranquila Candy, John también vendrá con nosotros ya solicito un permiso en el hospital, así que lo seguirás viendo – dijo Archí dirigiéndole una mirada a Terry

Esto saco mucho de onda al actor, pues ¿Por qué el si tenía derecho de ir? , pero guardo silencio quería saber que mas planeaban esos dos

Qué bien, así no dejare el tratamiento – dijo Candy con una sonrisa, que ni ella sabía por qué le alegraba tanto el saber que el iría a Lakewood – veras que te gustara mucho John es un lugar muy bello, sobre todo el portal de la rosas

Al oír esto Anthony se emociono mucho, pues con esto ella le estaba declarando que no lo había olvidado y seguía presente en sus recuerdos y corazón

Terry y por qué no, ahora que vas a estar de vacaciones, vienes con nosotros a Lakewood – dijo Candy con una sonrisa a Terry

Esta era la invitación que Terry esperaba , pues no dejaría que ese doctorcito se saliera así como así con la suya , además desde que oyó del jardinerito que robo por primera vez el corazón de Candy , siempre había tenido la curiosidad de conocer ese lugar , pero sabía que no debía demostrar la alegría que esto le causaba . Así que dijo – pues yo estaría encantado de ir contigo hasta el fin del mundo, pero no sé si Archí, que es el responsable de ti permita que vaya

Archí, no quería decir lo que tenía que decir, pero con todo el control que podía tener solo se limito a decir – claro Terry por mí no hay ningún problema por que vayas, eres bienvenido en nuestro viaje, solo te aviso que salimos mañana por la tarde para viajar toda la noche en tren y llegar pasado mañana por la mañana

La reunión entre los cuatro prosiguió por varias horas más. A la mañana siguiente cada uno se encargo de poner sus cosas en orden y hacer sus respectivas maletas para el viaje que harían, cuando llegaron a la estación de trenes Archí les dijo que viajarían en parejas, Anthony y Terry se comenzaron a pelear por ver quién iba a ir con Candy, pero Archí les dijo que el viajaría con

Ella y ellos dos serian pareja de viaje, cosa que no les pareció mucho, pero tenían que aceptar que era lo más justo, así transcurrió el viaje hasta que llegaron a la mañana siguiente a Lakewood, a partir de ahí un coche de la familia Andrew fue a recogerlos para llevarlos a la mansión

En la parte delantera iban Candy y Archí en la trasera Terry iba sentado junto con Anthony ,al llegar al portal , los tres caballeros se dieron cuenta que ya no se veía tan bello como lo recordaban , pero no dijeron nada

Chicos, puedo sentir que ya estamos en el portal, ¿sigue tan bello como siempre? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Archí voltio a la parte trasera y hizo una señal de silencio hacia Terry y Anthony, ellos de inmediato entendieron y guardaron silencio

Claro Candy, como siempre el portal te estaba esperando, contigo aquí se pondrá mucho más bello de lo que ya es – dijo Archí

Así continuaron su trayecto hasta que llegaron a la imponente mansión, Terry se quedo sorprendido de la belleza del esa casa, sabia del poder de los Andrew, pero esa mansión era el símbolo perfecto de todo su poder

Cuando llegaron, bajaron del auto, Archí llevaba de la mano a Candy, explicándole y ayudándole la para que no se tropezara, pues la mansión de NY ya la tenía dominada es espacios y lugares, pero esta era diferente, ya que no era lo mismo verla visualmente a solo por medio de un bastoncillo ubicarse

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada Albert los sorprendió y saludo con alegría

Chicos, pequeña, que bueno que ya llegaron, me sentía muy solo sin ustedes – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su pequeña

En eso dos personas más salieron de la mansión, aunque no fueron del agrado de todos

Así que la familia se vuelve a reunir auqui – dijo Eliza con cizaña

Hola Eliza, también es un placer volver a verte – dijo archí con sarcasmo

Candy, pero que honor volverte a tener aquí, porque nos abandonaste tanto tiempo – dijo Eliza de forma burlona y tratando de no mostrar envidia, no pudo evitar desbordar su veneno – ya veo que a pesar de todo

Si lograste hacer a otra mujer desdichada y otra vez has engatusado a Terry

Anthony solo apretaba los puños de coraje, pues veía que las cosas no habían cambiado, pero quería ver que iba a ser Terry al respecto

Eliza, poco siempre desperdigando tu veneno, ¿sabes yo mejor que tú me quedaba cayado? Y mejor no te digo todo lo que te mereces, ya que solo seria desperdiciar mi tiempo con alguien tan basura como tu – dijo Terry con coraje

Por favor chicos, no venimos aquí a pelear y Eliza si quieres seguir viviendo aquí de mantenida, te voy a pedir que por el tiempo que Candy esté aquí no te metas con ella o de lo contraria, ustedes se irán – dijo Albert con determinación

Está bien Albert, aunque déjame decirte que yo si soy de tu familia, no sé por qué me tratas así, además yo he vivido mucho más tiempo en esta mansión, así que se puede decir que soy como la señora de la casa – dijo Eliza segura de sí misma, dejando a todo con la boca abierta, pues ahora si podían comprobar que se estaba volviendo loca

Mira Eliza no voy a pelear, solo te digo que Candy ante la ley es mi hija, y esta mansión si a alguien le pertenecería seria a Anthony por todo el cariño y dedicación que siempre le tuvo y al no estar él, a la persona que más amo, que es Candy, así que por lo tanto, la única que tendría aunque sé que no aceptaría tal titulo, la única señora seria Candy – dijo Albert viendo a Eliza fijamente a los ojos

Llena de coraje Eliza tuvo que guardad todo lo que sentía y de propuso cambiar de tema – está bien mejor preséntame a tan apuesto joven- dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada a Anthony

Está bien Eliza, te presento al doctor John Wilson, médico privado de Candy y ahora me asesorara con la salud de la tía abuela

Al oír esto Eliza se lleno de rabia, como "esa" podía tener un medico tan guapo para ella que ni ver podía, así que solo se limito a decir de forma coqueta a Anthony – mucho gusto yo soy Eliza Leagan

Mucho gusto – Anthony de forma cortante cosa que no paso desapercibida por ella llenándose más de coraje

Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que entremos -dijo Albert

Así todos entraron a la sala de la mansión, Candy tomo asiento junto a Albert , Anthony junto a Archí mientras que Eliza no le quitaba la vista el médico y Terry se sentaba solo observando cada uno de los detalles de la casa, platicaron sobre el viaje y como habían estado esos últimos días . Luego de unos minutos Albert le dijo a Anthony que si podían hablar a solas

Anthony se levanto de su lugar y dijo – con su permiso, mi bella señorita en un momento vuelvo para estar contigo

Esta acción no paso desapercibida para Eliza- que acaso esta tonta, también enamoro a su médico, que tiene esa para tener a todos los hombres a sus pies, pero con el doctor le tocara perder el va a ser mío – pensaba Eliza

Albert pudo notar como Eliza veía a Candy así que para sacarla de ahí dijo – Candy, por que no le muestras el jardín a Terry – Archí y Terry comprendieron la indirecta de sacar de ahí a Candy

Si quieren yo los llevo – dijo Archí

Así los tres salieron hacia el jardín, Archí los dejo argumentado que quería ir a su habitación pues estaba cansado

Ya en el jardín Candy de inmediato entre todas las rosas pudo distinguir un aroma en especial, dirigiéndose directo a ella

Mira Terry esta es una dulce Candy, mi rosa- dijo ella con una sonrisa, con una alegría que Terry jamás había visto reflejada en los ojos de ella, esa rosa la había llevado a un lugar de ensueño

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les traigo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado y ya saben pueden dejar una crítica, comentario o sugerencia acerca del capítulo, las historia todos son bien recibidos

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a : Dajannae 8, Violeta 25, Carla Grandchester, Kimberly brower, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797. Lily Grand muchas gracias por todas sus palabras ya que son mi motor para continuar así como todas aquellas que lo hacen de forma anónima

Las espero en el próximo capitulo


	17. Chapter 17 Un lugar magico

Un lugar mágico

Terry en ese momento pudo comprender que a pesar de haber tratado de que Candy olvidara a aquel primer amor, no lo había logrado del todo, pues siempre había algo que hiciera que el regresara a la memoria de su pecosa y ahora que por fin era testigo de la felicidad y amor que esa simple rosa reflejaba en el rostro de ella lo pudo , entender , ese primer amor siempre ha estado ahí, en el corazón de Candy y eso era algo que jamás podría evitar ni tan poco eliminar , así que después de una breve reflexión logro hablar

Así que esta es una dulce Candy, pues déjame decirte que tu jardinerito no se equivoco al ponerle el nombre, realmente es muy bello y tango que aceptar que si se parece a ti – dijo Terry mientras admiraba tan emblemática rosa

Pues no se si se parezca a mí, pero si te puedo decir que ha sido uno de mis mejores regalos de cumpleaños – dijo Candy mientras venían a su mente la imágenes de aquel día

En ese momento Archi se unió a la plática – veo que Candy ya te mostro su rosa, ¿verdad Terry?

Así es y por primera vez tengo algo que envidiarle a tu primo, lástima que nunca lo podre conocer – dijo Terry siendo un poco sarcástico

Pues si es una lástima – dijo Archi respondiéndole de la misma forma

Candy al sentir que el aviente se empezaba a poner tenso decidió intervenir y cambiando de tena dijo – oye Archi no sabes si Albert ya termino de hablar con John o si ya podemos ir con la tía abuela

No lo sé Candy, John sigue con Albert en su estudio, la tía abuela continua dormida y no creo que quieras entrar con los hermanos Leagan – dijo Archi dando un panorama completo de lo que ocurría en toda la mansión

No la verdad prefiero estar aquí, sentir la paz que este lugar siempre ha brindado – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Y tu Terry que deseas hacer, si quieres puedo guiarte a tu habitación dentro de la mansión, si es que estas cansado – dijo Archi de forma burlona

Claro que no mi estimado elegante, yo estoy donde este Candy – dijo el actor

Bueno entonces en los que Albert y John salen yo me quedo haciéndoles compañía, tampoco quiero ir con los hermanitos, Leagan – dijo Archi mirando fijamente a Terry

Mientras esto ocurría en el jardín, en el estudio Anthony y Albert comenzaban a planear la forma de descubrir a los Leagan

Pues porque me relatas Albert, al parecer los Leagan si están envenenando de forma muy sutil a la tía abuela, además todos los síntomas concuerdan con esa teoría, solo habrá que realizarle unos estudios para confirmar nuestro diagnostico, pero no te preocupes recuerda que tengo unos amigos en el hospital de la ciudad, el único problema va a ser como desenmascarar a los Leagan – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba asiento enfrente del escritorio

No lo sé, pero es que necesitamos pruebas de que son ellos, no podemos hablar en contra así sin pruebas, ya que ellos se podrán decir que es la servidumbre la que quería eliminar a la tía abuela por los malos tratos que siempre les dio, debemos tener algo que los inculpe- dijo Albert mientras se recargaba en el escritorio viendo a Anthony de frente – se me ocurre algo, pero no será muy agradable para ti

En que estas pensando Albert – dijo Anthony tratando de leer en la mirada de Albert lo que planeaba

Podemos hacer que Eliza confié en ti y a traves de eso sacarle información – dijo Albert

Pero Albert , eso me podría alejar de Candy y la verdad lo que menos quiero es perder oportunidad con ella , recuerda que también Terry esta aquí – dijo Anthony no muy convencido del plan de Albert – yo tengo una idea mejor , que te parece y convencemos a todos de que yo soy el único que va a tratar la enfermedad de la tía abuela , así que seré el único que pueda decir una verdad acerca de lo que tiene , esto no les convendrá a los hermanos Leagan , así que buscaran la forma de que yo mienta a su favor y me imagino que van a querer comprarme, yo al principio me negare , pero después aceptare , con la condición de que para que yo como médico no me meta en problemas les hare firmar un papel en donde diga que ellos son los que me están pidiendo que mienta sobre la salud de la tía abuela a la familia , que te parece

Vaya Anthony la tía abuela tenía razón, cuando en sus cartas decía que era un genio, me parece muy bien tu plan- dijo Albert mientras le daba un palmada en el hombro a su sobrino

Lo único que te voy a pedir Albert es que la tía abuela no se entere de quién soy yo, no me gusta ser rencoroso pero todavía me duele mucho lo que hizo conmigo, hare hasta lo imposible por salvarla, pero no quiero que sepa que soy yo, está bien – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Será como tú lo deseas Anthony, solo te pido que pienses las cosas, todos, nos podemos equivocar, por tratar de seguir nuestros ideales, aunque a veces estos no sean los más correctos, por ejemplo la tía abuela aprendió de su error con Candy y ahora la acepta y quiere – dijo Albert tratando de que su sobrino entrara en razón – creo que es momento de regresar con los chicos, por la tarde pasaremos a ver a la tía abuela, por el momento quiero dejarla descasar

Así Albert y Anthony salieron del estudio, cuando pasaron por enfrente de la sala principal, una mirada se clavo inquisidora mente sobre los hombros del médico, y sin mas esta persona se acerco muy provocativamente a el

John espera- dijo Eliza mientras salía de la sala para alcanzar al galeno

Si señorita, en que puedo ayudarla – dijo Anthony tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas por no ser descortés

La verdad en nada, pero como esta es la primera vez que usted está aquí no me gustaría ser descortés y si usted lo desea le puedo mostrar la casa, para que en si estadía no se vaya a perder – dijo Eliza aunque a cada palabra se acercaba mas al rostro del rubio

En ese momento los tres chicos que había permanecido en el jardín entraron encontrándose con la escena de Eliza a escasos centímetros de la cara de Eliza, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Terry quien pensó que a lo mejor así su principal rival se podía olvidar de su pecas, mientras que Archi no podía creer lo que veía, así que Albert para salvar la situación intervino

Chicos que bien que ya regresaron, John y yo estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos, ¿o no es así John? – dijo Albert

Anthony como pudo se separo de Eliza dejando claro que no le interesaba y dijo – así es chicos , muero de ganas por que mi bella señorita me muestre esas rosas de las que siempre me ha hablado , discúlpeme señorita Eliza , pero ya había quedado con Candy que ella me mostraría la mansión que más ama

Al oír esto a Eliza le hirvió la sangre al verse rechazada nuevamente y sin pensarlo dijo – y como quieres que esta te muestre la mansión si no puede ni ver por dónde va – dejando a todos en silencio por unos segundos

Anthony en ese momento sintió que no podía mas con todas las humillaciones de Eliza hacia Candy y lleno de coraje dijo – señorita sino quiere me olvide que usted es una dama, le exijo que por lo menos en mi presencia respete a Candy, ella no merece ni tiene por qué estar escuchando todo el veneno con el cual este habla

Así es Eliza, por favor muestra por lo menos un poco de la educación que dices tener – dijo Terry defendiendo a Candy

Como siempre yo no sé que les da "esta para traerlos así"- dijo Eliza en forma despectiva dirigiéndose a su hermano

Por favor Eliza, te advierto que si quieres seguir viviendo aquí te comportes con Candy, ella no está sola, créeme que por mí no hay ningún problema en que tú y tu hermano se regresen a su casa, donde antes Vivian – dijo Albert con determinación

Pero Albert no puedes hacer eso tu sabes que la tía abuela le juro a nuestros padres que ella vería por nosotros, así que no nos puedes echar – dijo Eliza llena de coraje

Te por seguro que ese es el único motivo por el que los tolero – dijo Albert siendo por primera vez cien por ciento visceral, pero ya era algo que tenía que decirles

Pero Albert, como es posible que prefieras a esta huérfana, que a tu propia familia – dijo Niel indignado

Déjame decirte que Candy y mucho mas de la familia que ustedes , a que yo decidí adoptarla por lo tanto es mi hija directa , y si la adopte es porque alguno integrantes de la familia también la preferían a ella, más que a ustedes – dijo Albert refiriéndose a los tres paladines de Candy que solicitaron la adoptara- y como la verdad ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con ustedes creo que lo mejor será que nosotros nos retiremos a otro lugar donde no estén ustedes queda claro y si algo le llega a pasar a Candy en esta mansión ustedes serán los responsables directos, tomen en cuenta que hay testigos

Terminando de decir esto Albert salió al jardín junto con Anthony, Terry, Archi y Candy. Mientras estuvieron en el jardín Albert, Candy y Archi relataban a Anthony y Terry todos los buenos momentos que tenia de ese lugar y porque era tan preciado para ellos, así transcurrieron unas horas, todos a pesar del incidente del pasillo se encontraban muy a gusto, pero llego el momento en que tenían que admitir ya se encontraban cansados, pues el viaje en tren había sido largo

Y bien Albert ¿Cuáles serán nuestras habitaciones? – dijo Archi ya que después de tanto tiempo fuera ya dudaba que su antiguo cuarto siguiera siendo el mismo

Pues para Candy había pensado en una habitación en la parte baja de la mansión – dijo Albert

No Albert, por favor me gustaría estar en mi antigua habitación – dijo Candy quien en realidad quería ese cuarto, porque estaba frente a la que había sido la habitación de Anthony

Pero pequeña, esa está en la parte alta y tengo miedo de que algo te pueda pasar – dijo Albert quien no estaba muy seguro de lo que Candy pedía

Por favor, te prometo que me cuidare – dijo Candy con sinceridad

Está bien, pero con la condición de que siempre que quieras ir a la parte baja de la mansión, sea acompañada por uno de nosotros 4 está bien – dijo Albert aunque no muy seguro

Está bien, por mi no hay problema – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Bueno solo queda una habitación de huéspedes ya que la otras las están usando los hermanos Leagan – dijo Albert pensativo de a quién iba a enviar a dormir ahí

Porque no John se queda en la habitación de Stear que esta a lado de la que fue de Anthony, por mi no hay problema en que ocupe la habitación de mi hermano – dijo Archi mientras se recargaba en el brazo de Anthony

Me parece bien, estas de acuerdo John – dijo Albert

Claro, donde sea yo me acomodo – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, pues en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar a quien también fue como un hermano para el

Y tu Terry te quedaras en la habitación de huéspedes que esta a lado de la de la de Candy

Bueno chicos ya todos de acuerdo, creo que es hora de ir a descansar, como al ambiente considero que todavía a estar tenso con los hermanos, pediré que les lleven sus cenas a sus respectivas habitaciones y creo que lo mejor es que hasta mañana vean a la tía abuela, ahora no la quiero molestar – dijo Albert

Terminando de decir esto cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, Albert llevo con cuidado a Candy a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando en el gran comedor de la mansión, para suerte de ellos, los hermanos Leagan se habían negado a acompañarlos

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Albert le pidió a Anthony que lo acompañara a ver y checar a la tía abuela, mientras que Candy Archi y Terry permanecieron en el comedor

Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación de la tía abuela Anthony respiro hondo , tomo valor y entro , estando en la habitación el pudo ver como la tía abuela todavía se encontraba dormida , Albert le menciono que por el cansancio físico que mostraba ya casi todo el día permanecía en ese estado y solo despertaba por segundos , cuando Anthony vio con detenimiento todos los aparatos a los que se encontraba conectada , no pudo evitar que sus ojos se comenzaran a cristalizar y un nudo se formara en su garganta pero trato de no hacer notar sus emociones ,con un semblante frio , aunque no pudo evitar que Albert se diera cuenta de la reacción que había tenido

Está bien Albert, hay que revisar a la tía abuela, es necesario que este despierta para que le pueda hacer los chequeos – dijo Anthony manteniéndose frio

Como tu digas John – dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a la tía abuela para despertarla poco a poco – tía despierte eh traído a un médico para que la revise, pero es necesario que este despierta

La tía abuela reacciono y dijo – si Albert

Mire tía le presento al doctor John Wilson, el va a ser su médico de ahora en adelante

Mucho gusto señor – dijo la tía abuela dando la mano a Anthony

El placer es mío señora, ahora comenzare a revisarla para ver qué es lo que usted tiene y poderla ayudar – dijo Anthony de forma profesional

Así Anthony comenzó a hacer todos los chequeos de rutina y cuando termino le dijo a Albert – señor eh terminado mi revisión, pero para poder confirmar m diagnostico es necesario que mañana mismo se le realicen estos estudios a la señora – pero con la mirada Anthony le decía a Albert que después hablarían bien

Está bien doctor – dijo Albert, quien terminando de hablar con el médico, salió y llamo a sus sobrinos que lo estaban esperando fuera – chicos vengan la pueden entrar

Con su permiso, yo me retiro – dijo Anthony quien salía de la habitación

Antes de que Archi y Candy pudieran entrar Albert le dijo a la tía abuela – tía le e traído una sorpresa, por favor cierre los ojos – mientras decía esto le hacía señales a Archi para que entraran

Sorpresa – dijeron Archi y Candy al unisonó

Niños, que sorpresa, no saben cómo los e extrañado, me hacían mucha falta – dijo la tía abuela mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos pues realmente estaba contenta de verlos

No llore por favor tía abuela, aquí estamos – dijo Archi mientras tomaba su mano

Si tía hemos regresado – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Mi niña, no sabes cómo me duele no poder ver esa bella luz que tienen tus ojos, no sabes cómo lamento lo que te sucedió – dijo la tía abuela son sinceridad, pues después de todo le había tomado mucho cariño a Candy

No se preocupe tía créame que ya lo he superado y ahora aprendo a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva – dijo Candy conmovida de las palabras de la señora

Esa eres tú Candy, siempre tan fuerte para enfrentarte a cualquier reto que te ponga la vida, admiro tu valentía niña – dijo la tía abuela

Mientras esto ocurría en la habitación de la tía abuela, en el gran jardín un chico de cabellos rubios admiraba la belleza de ese lugar que el mismo creó a lado de su madre, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

Veo que a ti también te ha dejado impresionad este lugar – dijo Terry mientras se paraba a lado del rubio

Así es, es un lugar muy bello, además es un lugar muy especial para Candy, siempre me había hablado de el – dijo Anthony observando la mirada del castaño que también venia el horizonte desde el jardín

Sabes, siempre tuve celos de aquel que fue el primer amor de mi pecosa, pero al estar en este lugar y ver de lo que fue capaz de crear para ella, considero que hubiera sido digno rival para mi, claramente se ve que él la amo de la misma forma que yo la amo y que me imagino tu también la amas, ¿o no es así John? – dijo Terry abriendo por primera vez su corazón

Continuara

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y ya saben espero sus reviews no importa si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia todos son bien recibidos y son mi motor para continuar

Quiero agradecer a Ana, Lily Grand, Dajannae8 , violeta 25,Luepita 1797, así como a todas las que leen en forma anónima

Disculpe que ahora no me alarga con el capitulo y la explicación pero en el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo para compensar , pero es que estoy escribiendo de rápido ya que actualmente no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir

Gracias por su comprensión


	18. Chapter 18 Justicia

Justicia

Habían pasado ya varios días desde la llegada de los jóvenes a Lakewood, la vida en ese lugar a pesar de que en algunas veces tenían que convivir con los Leagan era muy tranquilo para los demás habitantes. Terry y Anthony cada día conocían mas del uno del otro, ya se comenzaban a llevar mejor, aunque todavía existía rivalidad entre ellos por el amor de la pecosa, en los tiempos libres que tenían salían a pasear y recorrer los alrededores de la mansión en compañía de Archí y Candy, ya conocían el lago, donde una vez Candy dijo a los cuatro vientos que le gustaba Anthony, también la cabaña, donde vivió un tiempo Albert y por supuesto habían ido a visitar la tumba de Stear

Un día por la noche todos se encontraban cenando , inclusive los hermanos Leagan habían disidido acompañarlos, no tanto por que quisiera llevar la fiesta en paz, sino mas bien , porque John todavía no había dicho nada con respecto al diagnostico de la tía abuela y estaban esperando el mejor momento para intervenir, y ese momento había llegado

Oye Albert, quiero aprovechar que están todos reunidos para decirles que mañana pasare a recoger los estudios de la tía abuela, considero que por la noche ya podre dar un diagnostico definitivo de que es lo que realmente le está sucediendo – dijo Anthony de forma profesional, asiendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, pues esperaba que esto detonara alguna actitud de los Leagan

Está bien John ¿y pasaras todo el día en el hospital? – dijo Albert siguiendo la temática de Anthony

Por lo menos toda la mañana, regresare hasta en la tarde – dijo Anthony

Qué bueno, por fin sabremos qué es lo que tiene la tía abuela – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Los hermanos Leagan solo se miraban uno al otro, sin emitir palabra

Después de esto continuaron comiendo y platicando por un rato mas, los primeros en retirarse del lugar fueron los hermanos quienes argumentaron estar cansados, luego todos los demás

A la mañana siguiente Anthony partió temprano a la clínica , el estaba casi seguro de cual sería el diagnostico, solo necesitaba comprobarlo , ya que todos sus años de experiencia le habían dotado de un sentido más que clínico con respecto a los pacientes , cuando llego de inmediato se dirigió a la zona de laboratorios , luego con los resultados ya en la mano decidió revisarlos en el consultorio que le habían asignado , ahí se dio cuenta de que su diagnostico era correcto , ya solo faltaba que su plan funcionara y los hermanos Leagan ese mismo día pagarían por todo lo que han hecho

Una hora después de de revisar los estudios, Anthony tenía un semblante muy apagado y triste pues jamás imagino que las cosas estuvieran tan mal con la tía abuela, esta iba a ser una dura noticia para la familia y tenía que aceptar que también había sido para él muy Duero enterarse de la verdad, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando una enfermera le informo que unas personas lo estaban buscando, el dijo que entraran, en ese momento entraron Niel y Eliza

Si, en que puedo ayudarlos – dijo Anthony tiendo que aguantarse la ganas de ese momento golpearlos y decirles todo lo que se merecían

Mira John, vamos a ir directo al grano, a nosotros no nos conviene para nada que tu digas el verdadero diagnostico de la tía abuela, porque así como es Albert sospechara de inmediato – dijo Eliza mientras se acercaba a Anthony quien estaba sentado en su escritorio

Y porque podría sospechar Albert de ustedes, si no creo que tengan nada que ver con la salud de su tía – dijo Anthony de forma seria

Lo que pasa es que él nunca ha confiado en nosotros y siempre piensa mal de nosotros – dijo Niel en apoyo a su hermana

Y bueno ¿Qué es lo que les gustaría que dijera? – dijo Anthony haciendo que no entendía

Pues estaría bien que dijeras que es una rara enfermada que no tiene cura – dijo Eliza insinuándosele de forma indiscreta a Anthony

A ver señores, por que mejor hablamos con la verdad, que es lo que realmente está sucediendo, ustedes saben que si a mí me descubren diciendo esto me podrían quitar mí cedula profesional – dijo Anthony ya más serio y un poco exaltado

Está bien, si tu lo deseas así será, la verdad es que nosotros somos los responsables de lo que está basando con la tía abuela, y queremos no ser descubiertos ya que a pasar de que estamos seguros que nadie creería que fuimos capaces de hacerlo, queremos asegurar que no habrá ninguna sospecha – dijo Eliza de forma sinvergüenza

Saben que por eso ustedes podrían ser detenidos- dijo Anthony tratando de guardad la calma

Estamos seguros que con el poder de los Andrew no saldríamos muy afectados, además estamos seguros que a la tía abuela ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida , tu palabra no sería del todo una mentira , también tu saldrías muy beneficiado con una suma por tu ayuda – dijo Eliza riendo de medio lado

Saben yo no me voy a vender con ustedes, amo mi profesión y no la voy a perder por ayudar a unos criminales como ustedes – dijo Anthony ya exaltado, pues era demasiado su desfachatez de sus primo jamás se imagino que fueran capaces de tanto, estaba consciente de que tenía que guardar su papel para no ser descubierto, pero eso no evitaba que le molestara su actitud

Ay por favor, no te hagas el santo, todo mundo tiene un precio dinos el tuyo y veras como la vida es más bella – dijo Niel de forma sarcástica

Si eso, quieren, mi silencio les costara muy caro – dijo Anthony riendo de una forma algo siniestra

Dinos nosotros te pagaremos lo que sea necesario – dijo Eliza

Está bien, 200 000 dólares, por mi silencio – dijo Anthony

Hecho, esta tarde tendrás tu dinero por la noche – dijo Niel sonriente

Eso, si que no, creo que usen Chequera, así que me los puedes dar de una vez- dijo Anthony

Como tú digas – dijo Eliza mientras comenzaba a hacer el cheque

Además tengo otra condición – dijo Anthony

Ahora ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Niel con fastidio

Que ustedes me firme un escrito donde diga que son ustedes, los hermanos Leagan quienes me están solicitando que mienta sobre mi diagnostico – dijo Anthony quien rio de la cara que habían puesto los hermanos

Eso sí que no, que estás loco – dijo Niel furioso

Si no es así, yo no contribuyo con ustedes – dijo Anthony mientras daba vuelta a su escritorio

Y par que quieres eso – dijo Eliza enojada

Solo para protegerme y estar seguro que así, no harán nada en mi contra – dijo Anthony levantándose y poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio

Está bien, te firmaremos lo que desees, ya que después de esto espero jamás volverte a mirar y que te vayas muy lejos, con la ciega – dijo Eliza rabiosa

Así Eliza y Niel, pagaron a Anthony su silencio y firmaron al acta que Anthony les dio, después salieron del hospital sintiéndose victoriosos, mientras que Anthony mando de inmediato un comunicado a Albert quien lo estaba esperando en una cafetería cercana, para que fuera a verlo y poner su plan en marcha lo antes posible

Cuando Albert llego con Anthony, este le comunico todo lo sucedido, desde su llegada en la mañana al hospital, su diagnostico sobre la salud de la tía abuela, cosa que puso muy triste a Albert y la visita de los hermanos Leagan al hospital evento que realmente lo puso furioso

Y que vamos a hacer, tenomos que actuar rápido – dijo Anthony

Hoy mismo los hermanos estarán en manos de la autoridad , eso es seguro – dijo Albert todavía molesto- primero le avisaremos a Terry para que saque a Candy de la mansión no quiero que esté presente cuando sean aprendidos los hermanos , no sabemos lo que pueda pasar ya a ella cuando ya haya pasado todo le diremos que es lo que paso , también hay que comunicarle a archí para que esté presente y asignaremos a la enfermeras que cuidan a la tía abuela , para que se encierren con ella y así no se entere todo lo que sucederá en la parte baja de la mansión

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que Terry podrá traer a Candy al puedo a dar un paseo, para que no esté ella presente y ni en las cercanías de la mansión – dijo Anthony, quien por primera vez agradeció que Terry también hubiera ido

Así dieron inicio a su plan , Terry saco a Candy de la mansión , Archí aparentaba no saber nada en la mansión ya que ahí estaban los hermanos y Albert a Anthony habían ido a la estación de policía , con todas las pruebas que inculpaban a los hermanos , desde el diagnostico de los análisis elaborados, el cheque y la carta firmada por ellos , Anthony tuvo que explicar que todo lo que hizo fue para poder recabar las pruebas, Albert dicto que a pesar de ser familia solicitaba que fuera aplicada toda la fuerza de la ley

Por la tarde Archí se encontraba con los hermanos Leagan comiendo , cuando de repente se escucho como llegaban patrullas a la mansión , los hermanos se pusieron muy nervios, pero pensaron que su plan era demasiado bueno y no corrían riesgo , en ese momento Albert entro a la mansión seguido de varios policías, al estar en el comedor Albert se paro enfrente de los hermanos y dijo a los policías que era ellos , la autoridad de inmediato se dirigió a ella sin darles tiempo de tan siquiera corres y los esposo

Albert eres una desgraciado, como es posible que nos hagas esto a nosotros que somos tu familia- dijo Eliza entre lagrimas y coraje

Es lo que yo me pregunto, como fue posible que fueran capaces de intentar terminar con la vida de una de las pocas personas que han visto por ustedes, oh ya tengo la respuesta, fue porque siempre han sido unos ambiciosos que no saben el valor de la vida – dijo Albert lleno de coraje pero a la vez satisfacción de poder atrapar a esos criminales

Todo esto es culpa tuya, si nunca hubieras adoptado a ese muerta de hambre todo en la vida de los Andrew hubiera sido mejor, así hasta tu sobrino Anthony estaría vivo – dijo Eliza gritando con desesperación

Eliza por favor ya supéralo Candy jamás ha sido responsable de lo sucedido, más bien han sido ustedes los que han tratado siempre de hacerle la vida imposible de todas las formas posibles- dijo Albert ya más que furioso pero tratando de mantener la calma

Claro dices eso, porque no me vas a negar que este enamorado de ella, es por eso que serias capaz de dar cualquier cosa, incluyendo traicionar a tu familia. Dijo Eliza quien ya no sabía que mas veneno echar por la boca

Eliza por favor no digas estupideces, amo a Candy pero si fuera mi hermana y yo no estoy traicionando a la familia, ustedes son los que me obligaron a hacerlo y como la verdad ya no quiero escuchar más tonterías, oficiales, llévenselos, - dijo Albert dirigiéndose a los policías de, manera enérgica

Nos la pagaras esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Niel quien se había quedado cayado

Sin más, los policías, metieron a Eliza y Niel a las patrullas y se los llevaron, Albert se quedo con Archí en la mansión viendo solo como se llevaban a sus sobrinos

Y bien Albert que va a proseguir – dijo Archí sentado mientras tomaba el té con Albert esperando a la llegada de Anthony quien se había quedado en el hospital y Terry junto con Candy quienes habían salido a dar un paseo al pueblo

Pues ahora solo es cuestión de esperar para saber qué es lo que dictamina el juez y ver cuál es la sentencia que les era impuesta a la Legan, estoy seguro que pasaran mucho años pues la agravante de intento de homicidio es un delito grave – dijo Albert

Y con la tía abuela, que le vamos a decir para que cuando se recupere no se entere de esto – dijo Archí con preocupación ya que sabía que ella si quería mucho a sus sobrinos

Mira Archí te voy a ser sincero , hace rato no te pude contar toda la verdad , pero la tía está muy mal , dice Anthony que probablemente solo le queden unas semanas de vida , sé que esto es duro , pero no creo que haya razón de decirle la verdad a ella , quiero que cuando se vaya lo haga de forma tranquila , así que si pregunta por sus sobrino , le diremos que yo los envié de viaje y regresaran dentro de unos meses , está bien – dijo Albert de forma triste

Está bien Albert, creo que es lo mas que podemos hacer con ella, y con Candy le vas a contar lo sucedido – dijo Archí

Si con Candy cuando regrese hablare en privado con ella y le diré toda la verdad, para que también cuando este con la tía abuela nos siga la corriente – dijo Albert

Unas cuantas horas después llego Anthony, quien se entero de lo sucedido, también le explico con lujo de detalles a Archí que era lo que tenía la tía abuela a Archí, luego de la llegada de Anthony por la noche llegaron Terry y Candy quienes por lo visto habían tenido un buen día

Hola chicos, como se encuentran – dijo Candy con una sonrisa entrando a la sala

Bien, esperándote – dijeron Archí y Anthony al unisonó

Pequeña necesito hablar contigo en privado-dijo Albert- chicos por favor explíquenle a Terry todo lo sucedido mientras yo hablo con Candy

Así Albert y Candy se dirigieron al estudio, ella tenía la incógnita de por qué Albert le había pedido hablar en privado

Candy lo que te voy a contar es un poco grave – dijo Albert serio

¿Qué es? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Candy poniendo cara de preocupación

Lo que sucede es que hoy John fue por los resultado de la tía abuela y comprobó lo que me temía, ella había estado siendo envenenada por un largo periodo es por eso su salud actual – dijo Albert

Pero quien pudo ser capaz de esa atrocidad – dijo Candy de un sobresalto, pues jamás se imagino a alguien capaz de hacer algo tan horrible

Los hermanos Leagan, ellos se lo confesaron a John mientras intentaban comprar su silencio, pero él se negó es por ello que pudimos acusarlos con la autoridad – dijo Albert

Y ahora ellos donde están – dijo Candy temerosa, pues también recordaban que Eliza fue quien la empujo de las escaleras aunque ella nunca dijo nada

Tranquila pequeña, ellos ya están tras la rejas, ahora lo único que te voy a pedir es que si la tía abuela pregunta por ellos, nosotros les diremos que se fueron de vieja, está bien – dijo Albert

Pero y cuando ella se recupere y se entere de la verdad que va a pasar – dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos de imaginar a la tía abuela al enterarse

Albert tomo un suspiro y dijo – Candy la tía abuela ya no se va a recuperar se encuentra en un estado muy crítico, posiblemente solo le queden unas semanas inclusive días de vida

No eso no puede ser, se va a morir la tía abuela – dijo Candy dejando derramar una lagrimas mientras se abrazaba a Albert quien también comenzó a llorar

Después de uso minutos Albert y Candy salieron del estudio reuniéndose con los demás chicos

Bueno quiero chicos ya todos están enterados de lo sucedido esta tarde, quiero decir que Archí, Candy y yo, nos quedaremos aquí en la mansión hasta el desenlace final, ustedes John y Terry son bienvenidos si desean quedarse yo se que cada uno tiene sus ocupaciones es por ello que les digo esto – dijo Albert quien siempre era en que tomaba la batuta para estos asuntos

Yo estoy de vacaciones hasta que se ponga en marcha los ensayos de la nueva obra, así que me voy a quedar hasta que me sea permitido o regresemos a NY – dijo Terry

Pues yo también tengo la posibilidad de quedarme, además yo quede contigo Albert que iba a llevar al caso de la tía abuela y siempre cumplo con mi palabra – dijo Anthony

Así todos quedaron de acuerdo que permanecerían en la mansión hasta el último momento, así pasaron varios días, en los cuales después de ya no tener que cuidarse por la presencia de los Leagan la vida era realmente cómoda para casi todos, pues a pesar de que había momento alegres, no podían olvidar porque razón se habían quedado más tiempo en la mansión

Anthony y Terry seguían manteniendo su rivalidad , a pesar de que cada uno comenzaba a conoces las cosas positivas del otro , por ejemplo Terry admiraba de Anthony su entrega y profesionalismo en su carrera , también la nobleza de su persona y el cariño y ternura con que era capaz de hablarle a su pecosa , y Anthony valoraba de Terry su coraje y determinación , así como su ingenio para hacer reír o enojar a cualquiera además de que admiraba el hecho de que para todo el mundo él podía ser duro y frio pero con Candy lograba ser la persona mas dulce y noble del mundo

Luego de varios días la salud de la tía abuela era algo sumamente deteriorado , una noche Anthony entro a revisarla y cuando la vio , para su desgracia su experiencia como médico le decía que sería la última , por ello hablo con los demás miembro de la familia haciéndoles haber que era hora de despedirse

Así comenzaron a pasar Albert, Archí y Candy, todo ellos hablaron con ella, le comentaron que ellos iban a estar bien y lo único que desean es que ella descansara, que ya no tuviera preocupaciones y descansara

Esa noche todos se propusieron para cuidarla, pero Albert les dijo que él se quedaría que ellos se fueran a descansar y que se pasaba algo él les avisaba

Anthony estaban en su habitación, manteniendo un debate moral consigo mismo, sobre qué hacer, su corazón no le permitía seguir siendo duro y le recordaba como la tía abuela por un tiempo fue como una madre para él, así que después de unas horas, salió de su habitación se dirigió a la recamara de la tía abuela, en ese momento Albert abrió y lo vio sorprendido aunque al mismo tiempo se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro pues conocía a su sobrino y sabia a que iba

Sabes a que vengo, no es así – dijo Anthony desde la puerta

Sabía que no me ibas a fallar, se que tu corazón es noble – dijo Albert con lagrimas en los ojos

En ese momento Albert se acerco a la tía abuela y trato de despertarla, ella despertó teniendo un momento de lucidez como si fuera algo mágico

Tía recuerda la promesa que me pidió hace un tiempo – dijo Albert sonriente

Claro muchacho, que encontraras a Anthony – dijo la tía abuela mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

Aquí estoy tía abuela – dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba para abrazarla

Anthony, mi muchacho perdóname nunca debí hacerte lo que te hice, lo siento mucho, tú no lo merecías – dijo la tía abuela llorando

Por favor tía abuela, olvidemos el pasado no hay nada que perdonar, aquí estoy – dijo Anthony también llorando

Gracias Anthony, siempre fuiste como un hijo para mi, te quiero mucho hijo – dijo la señora

Y usted como una madre – dijo Anthony quien de pronto sintió la carga de paso mayor, pues la tía abuela había dado su último aliento, Anthony la volvió a recostar en la cama, dio un beso en su frente, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Albert a quien abrazo fuertemente

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa si es una crítica comentario o sugerencia, realmente son muy importantes para mí, son mi motivo a seguir

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a : Lupita1797, Dajannae8, Lorena d Brower, Magnolia A, Faty, Violeta 25, Ana de Brower , también hay dos que son Guest , por favor cuando sean anónimo pongan su nombre para poder agradecerles personalmente va , así como a toda aquella que leen de forma anónima

Aclaración: A lo mejor no comprendan por que termine con la vida de la tía abuela, pero creo que ella también de alguna forma tenía que pagar por lo hecho a Anthony


	19. Chapter Regresar la ilusión

Regresa la ilusión

Habían transcurridos varios días desde la muerte de la tía abuela, este suceso había sido un duro golpe para todos los Andrew, aunque estaban tranquilos de que al menos los culpables de su deceso se encontraban contra las rejas y durante mucho tiempo no tendrían libertad, Candy se había animado a por fin a decir la verdad sobre su accidente con lo cual agrego mas años a la condena de los hermanos Leagan y ahora ya se encontraba más tranquila

Todos habían decidido regresar a NY pues tenían ocupaciones pendientes, Anthony tenía que seguir con su trabajo en el hospital, Archí debía regresar a la universidad, Albert a seguir al frente de los negocios de la familia, Terry a sus ensayos en el teatro y Candy debía continuar con su tratamiento para recuperar su vista

Una mañana se encontraban Archí , Albert y Candy desayunando , cuando llego una de las mucamas , comunicando que la correspondencia había llegado , Albert comenzó a checar el correo , cuando vio que había una carta que iba dirigida a Candy, esto fue extraño , pues hacía mucho tiempo que no le llegaba correspondencia a ella , pero decidió que lo mejor era ver antes de que se trataba ya que había algo en ese sobre que no le daba buena espina , así que mientras Candy y Archí charlaban , el se disculpo y salió del comedor para ir al estudio y ver de que trataba

Ya en su estudio abrió el sobre, el cual solo contenía una pequeña nota que estaba de forma anónima, la nota decía

Querida Candy

Sé que no sabrás quien soy yo, solo te puedo decir que si no habías tenido noticias mías, es porque en el estado en que estaba no podía hacer gran cosa, pero ahora que ya estoy libre, podre llevar a cabo mis planes, solo te digo que disfrutes por el momento, ya que no creas que te has salido con la tuya y juro que me pagaras todo lo que me has quitado, ya que yo no me trago el cuento de que eres una mosquita muerta.

Sin más me despido, pronto nos veremos amiga mía

Cuando Albert termino de leer esto su rostro palideció, pues no se imaginaba ni quien podría haber mando semejante anónimo, de lo único que estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento cuidaría a Candy si era necesario con su vida misma

Quien será capaz de tan bajeza, no puede ser, nos acabamos de librar de los Leagan y ahora esto, Candy mi pequeña, como es posible que tengas tantos enemigos, esto lo tiene que saber Archí, Anthony y Terry, no puedo dejar que te pase nade – pensaba Albert mientras estaba solo en su estudio

Durante todo el día Albert había tratado de encontrar quien podría ser el causante de su nueva preocupación, trato de que Candy no notara su esto de ánimo, y solo esperaba que por la noche pudiera hablar con los nuevos tres paladines de Candy, para tenerlos al tanto y no bajaran la guardia con respecto a su pequeña

Por la noche Archi llego acompañado de Anthony, ya que había pasado por el al hospital, mientras que Terry llego una hora después ya que el ensayo se había tomado mas del tiempo que él había pensado

Cuando ya se encontraban todos listos en la mesa para la hora de cenar, Anthony dijo que tenía dijo que tenía una sorpresa y se las diría cuando terminaran de cenar, así transcurrió la cena todos estaban tranquilos platicaban y bromeaba, menos Albert quien seguía inquieto. Cuando llego la hora del postre todos estaban esperando para saber cuál era la sorpresa de John

Y bueno John cual es la sorpresa que tienes preparado para nosotros – dijo Candy con una sonrisa ya que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba

Si por favor doctorcito dinos, ya que te ves muy feliz pero misterioso – dijo Terry quien ya había formado cierta amistad con Anthony desde su estancia en Lakewood

Lo que sucede es que hoy cuando fui a recoger los últimos estudios que se hizo Candy antes de partir a Lakewood, al revisarlos vi que mis suposiciones eran ciertas y…- dijo Anthony emocionado

Y… QUE – dijeron todo al unisonó

Candy, princesa eres candidata a una operación que te devolverá la vista – dijo Anthony lleno de alegría, pues sabía que cumpliría con su promesa de un día devolverle la vista a su amada

Al oír esto Candy unas lagrimas salieron de la emoción de saber que volvería a ver y sonriendo dijo – que bien, no sabes cómo me alegra saber eso

Todos en la cena se encontraban felices era una buena noticia, ya que a pasar del tiempo no se habían hecho a la idea de que Candy no volviera a ver

Y eso cuando puede ser o como es el procedimiento – dijo Albert quien fue el primero en regresar a la realidad después de esta dicha

Mira Albert la operación de Candy se puede programar inclusive para la semana próxima , solo quiero decirles que por ética yo no puedo hacerla , la hará el director del instituto en el que trabajo , el es de mi entera confianza y un experto en este campo , yo seré su médico asistente en la operación y después yo llevare todo el proceso de recuperación , tengo que aclarar que al principio tu visión será borrosa , pero en un periodo de menos de 6 meses se recuperara en un 85 % , a lo mejor es necesario que uses lentes princesa , pero de ahí en fuera volverás a ver – dijo Anthony

No importa, lo importante es que volveré a ver- dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Terry con una mirada le agradeció a Anthony el hecho de que podría regresarle la vista a su pecosa

luego de unos momentos más de festejos por la noticia de Anthony , todos pasaron a la sala para charlas un rato mas , como ya se había hecho costumbre en este grupo , la primera en retirase fue Candy ya que estaba cansada , mientras tanto los tres caballeros continuaron platicando

Chicos hay algo importante que quiero decirles pero estaba esperando que Candy no estuviera, ya que no quiero que se angustie y menos ahora que está por ser operada – dijo Albert cambiando su semblante de uno alegre a uno totalmente serio

Que sucede Albert – dijo Archí mientras Terry y Anthony permanecían en silencio

Albert dijo lo que había sucedió en la mañana y leyó el anónimo que había llegado haciendo que los tres caballeros ardieran en furia

Paro quien se atreve a hacer algo así, es un desgraciado – dijo Archí totalmente indignado

Yo no dejare que le pase nada a mi princesa, pero como es posible que haya gente con tan poco corazón – dijo Anthony quien no lo graba comprender que alguien fuera capaz de amenazar a Candy

Terry permaneció un momento en silencio, pues tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podría ser pero igual lleno de coraje dijo – esto no puede pasar les juro que protegeré a Candy con mi vida

Bien chicos, les dije esto porque quiero que estén muy alerta y cualquier cosa que sepan o vean me lo comunique de inmediato, no podemos permitir que nada malo le pase a Candy – dijo Albert sumamente preocupado

Pasaron los días y el día de la operación había llegado, Albert, Archí y Terry fueron a acompañar a Candy, cada uno le deseo lo mejor y dio ánimos para enfrentar lo que viniera, le dijeron que la iban a estar esperando después de la operación, Anthony les dijo que confieran en él y que haría tasta lo imposible por Candy

Cuando Candy entro al quirófano se encontraba muy nerviosa, pero cuando vio a John a su lado lo último que le dijo fue – por favor John no dejes que nada me pase, cuídame

Con mi vida misma, vas a estar bien princesa tranquilízate y todo saldrá bien – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa, en ese momento a Candy le colocaron la mascarilla de la anestesia

Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas y no había información de Candy, en la sala de espera Archí, Terry y Albert ya se encontraban un poco impacientes

Y que como que este John ya se tardo en salir a dar información, espero que no le haya pasado nada a mi tarzan pecoso – decía Terry ya impaciente

Tranquilo Terry John no dejara que nada malo le pase a Candy – dijo Archí quien estaba igual de impaciente pero defendía a su primo

Chicos tranquilícense es una operación delicada es normal que se tomen tiempo – dijo Albert quien era el que se veía más tranquilo, pero a la vez estaba igual de impaciente

En ese momento Anthony salió a la sala de separa a encontrarse con todos los chicos, al instante en que lo vio el primero en reaccionar fue Albert, quien casi de un brinco se levanto y fue con al para ver que había pasado, seguido de Terry y Archí

Bien, como esta Candy- dijo Albert

Anthony sonrió y dijo – la operación ha sido un éxito ahora solo debemos esperar a que regrese de la anestesia y podrán pasar a verla

Esto alegro a todos dándole un fuerte e impulsivo abrazo a Anthony

Y hasta cuando sabremos si Candy recupero o no la vista – dijo Archí

Eso se sabrá dentro de una semana cuando retiremos la los vendajes ,por ahora ella tiene los ojos cerrados u cubiertos , por una venda , además de que pasara tres días en observación – dijo Anthony

Después de esto Albert, Archí, Terry, permanecieron en la sala de espera por unas horas más, luego de alrededor de 3 horas Anthony salió y les dijo que ya podían pasar a ver a Candy

Así los tres pasaron a la habitación a la cual había sido designada Candy

Princesa adivina a quien te he traído – dijo Anthony sonriente

Hola Candy -dijeron los tres al unisonó

Hola chicos que gusto saber que están aquí, ya todo paso – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Como te sientes pequeña – dijo Albert con su acostumbrada ternura

Muy bien, bueno solo un poco mareada pero John ya me explico que es por la anestesia – dijo Candy

Nos tenias muy preocupados- dijo Terry

Pero ya estoy bien, ahora solo tengo que esperar hasta que me puedan quietar estos vendajes – dijo Candy

Bueno de una vez te aviso que esta noche yo me quedare contigo pequeña – dijo Albert mientras tomaba su mano

No es justo esa fue una decisión arbitraria – dijeron Archí y Terry mientras que Anthony reía para sí mismo

Claro que es justo, yo soy el padre adoptivo de Candy por ende tengo más derecho que ustedes chicos – dijo Albert

Pero y nosotros – dijo vieron a decir en coro, mientras Anthony no pudo resistir y se carcajeo en la habitación

Y tú de qué te ríes, eso también te afecta a ti, o acaso no quieres cuidar de Candy – dijo Terry molesto al ver al medito tan despreocupado

Lo que sucede es que cambien mi turno para poder trabajar unas guardias por la noche y así que yo también pasare la noche viendo a Candy – dijo Anthony satisfecho de que había ganado una batalla gracias a su profesión

Eso no es justo te aprovechas de tu posición – dijo Terry

No, solo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale – dijo con una sonrisa

Chicos no se preocupen por mí, yo puedo pasar la noche sola – dijo Candy a quien nunca le gusto ser una carga para alguien mas

De ninguna manera – dijeron todos al unisonó

Ok, entonces pélense por saber quien se quedar conmigo – dijo ella divertida al saber que sus 4 caballeros no tenían remedio

Y así fue, por las noches Albert se quedaba y Anthony seguido se escapaba de su turno para ir a verla mientras que en el día Archí Terry y otra vez Anthony peleaban por permanecer más tiempo a lado de Candy

Luego de tres día Candy regreso a la mansión de NY todavía con los vendajes ahí también era sumamente cuidada por todos, Terry y Anthony seguían en su lucha por el corazón de ella, aunque cada uno de ellos comenzaba a sentir que perdida la batalla, pues había momentos que veían a su rival con mayores posibilidades

Habían transcurrido una semana desde la operación por fin serian quitados los vendajes de ella y sabrían si la operación tubo resultado o no

Todos se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro dentro de una habitación , Anthony les había pedido a ella que se sentara sobre una masa que había en el lugar mientras que los demás estaba parados junto a una pared sin hacer ruido pues esa era una de las indicaciones de Anthony

Haber princesa, comenzare a quitar loe vendajes, te voy a pedir que mantengas tus ojos cerrado hasta que yo te diga – dijo Anthony

Sí, claro – dijo Candy quien estaba muy nerviosa

Ahora necesito que comiences a abrir tus ojos muy pero muy despacio – dijo Anthony cuando ya hubo quietado todos los vendajes

Así Candy comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco

Bien dime que puedes ver – dijo el parándose enfrente de ella

Veo solo el contorno de una silueta, pero está muy oscuro – dijo ella

Eso es excelente, ahora cierra tus ojos y vuélvelos a abrir cuando yo te diga – dijo Anthony mientras prendía la luz del cuarto que era muy tenue pero clara- ahora abre tus ojos muy despacio y dime que ves

Candy hizo lo que el médico le pedía dijo – puedo ver sobras de colores distingo siluetas, pero no es muy claro

Maravilloso, la operación fue en éxito, no te preocupes princesa es normal eso que ves, así que volverás a ver- dijo Anthony quien estaba conmovido hasta las lagrimas al igual que todo los demás

Al escuchar esto Candy se levanto del lugar donde estaba y abrazo fuertemente a Anthony y llena de dicha dijo – gracias, muchas gracias John cumpliste con tu promesa sabia que tu no me fallarías

Anthony también la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo sumamente dicho y feliz, después de esto todo se encontraba felices ese había sido un día de mucha dicha, luego de unos minutos Anthony dio las indicaciones que a partir de ese momento tenía que tener ella para que su recuperación fuera rápida, como por ejemplo el ojo de lente oscuros hasta que fuera dada de alta

Así pasaron alrededor de 2 meses y medio la visión de Candy cada día era mejor y eso la alegraba mucho, ya casi podía ver claramente por fin había despejado su duda de cómo era John y de cómo se veía Terry actualmente, mientras que sus dos enamorados no perdían oportunidad de estar con ella, aunque siempre que salían iban muy atentos a cualquier señal, pues todavía tenían muy presente el anónimo que había recibido meses atrás

Un día se encontraban el estudio Albert y Candy charlando como era su costumbre, cuando ella decidió que era tiempo de abrir su corazón, con la única persona en que podía confiar ciegamente sin ser juzgada

Oye Albert, no se te hace que John es muy parecido a Anthony y que probablemente así sería si tuviera su edad – dijo Candy tratando de sonar natural

Pues no lo había pensado, pero según yo no se parece – dijo Albert quien sabía que Candy trataba de decirle algo pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, la conocía tan bien – porque lo dice pequeña

Es solo….- dijo Candy quien no sabía cómo empezar

Es solo… que pequeña, sabes que conmigo puedes hablar claro – dijo Albert de forma paternal

Necesito un consejo – dijo ella bajando la mirada

Sobre John y Terry ¿no es así? – dijo Albert quien la conocí a muy bien

Así es, no sé qué hacer y creo que no es justo que yo siga haciéndolos esperar por mi indecisión, pero es que tampoco quiero lastimar a ninguno – dijo Candy siendo honesta consigo misma

Candy yo el único consejo que te puedo dar es que sigas a tu corazón, los dos son muy buenos chicos y sé que sabrán comprender, pero no te engañes ni te ates a ninguno de los dos, elige de acuerdo a lo que dicte tu corazón, ¿sabes en este momento que dicta tu corazón – dijo Albert de forma sabia como siempre lo hizo

Es que cuando estoy con Terry siento que podemos tener la felicidad que una vez nos fue robada por Susana y me ilusiona el hecho de mucho de mis sueños de juventud se hagan realidad , pero cuando estoy con John me siento protegida y con una gran paz interior , a su lado puedo crear todo un mundo nuevo , sé que no debo comparar pero es como si estuviera con Anthony ya que con él su simple presencia me hacia fuerte y no se es como si la vida me estuviera dando otra oportunidad con aquel primer amor – dijo Candy

Pequeña , piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer no será sencillo, pero sigue tu corazón el te dará la mejor respuesta – dijo Albert – Candy como se ve que ya identificaste quien es quien , querido sobrino me gustaría actuar en tu favor , pero debo ser imparcial – pensaba Albert

A la mañana siguiente era un día muy especial , pues por fin darían de alta a Candy , Archí había quedado que él la llevaría por la tarde con Anthony para que el la diera de alta a partir de ahí la vida de Candy sería normal solo que tendrá a que usar lentes , pero ese no había sido problema para ella

Esa mañana Terry había llegado temprano a la mansión , pues tenía algo importante que decirle Candy

Cuando Candy llego a la sala vio a Terry esperándola y dijo – hola Terry a que debo el honor de tu visita tan temprano

Lo que sucede es que te pensaba acompañar a tu cita de hoy en la tarde , pero me acaba n de comunicar que tengo el protagónico de la una obra que había esperado hacer y estoy muy feliz , pero es necesario que hoy me reúna con los demás actores por la tarde y no te podre acompañar – dijo Terry sumamente feliz pues era un papel que hacía mucho tiempo había esperado

No te preocupes Terry muchas felicidades eres el mejor actor y te lo mereces – diciendo esto Candy abrazo a Terry para felicitarlo pues estaba feliz de que el triunfara en lo que más amaba – además tu siempre has estado conmigo y porque esta vez no puedas ir no significa que no vayas a estar después , recuerda que te quiero mucho y me encanta ver que triunfes en lo que amas , recuerda que juramos buscar nuestro camino y ser felices y sé que uno de tus motivos de vida es el teatro – diciendo esto mientras estaba abrazada el y con los ojos humedecidos de felicidad por el éxito de Terry

Lo único que esta pareja no se dio cuenta es que unos ojos azules los miraba con tristeza sin ser visto , interpretando que esta vez le había tocado perder

Anthony había pedido permiso para salir temprano del hospital e ir el mismo por Candy , pero cuando llego vio la puerta entreabierta y al poner un pie dentro de la sala se había topado con esta imagen que para el, aunque le doliera había sido conmovedora y perfecta muestra de amor, así que sin ser visto dio un paso hacia atrás , pero siguió oyendo lo segundo que le decía Candy a Terry , así que con el corazón destrozado y una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla dio media vuelta y se dirigió al hospital

Candy he cumplido mi promesa te devolví la vista , es hora de cumplir otra promesa, que tú seas feliz , prometo que no ser un obstáculo ,se que él es tu felicidad y pues el amor es libre, es hora de ir me .-pensaba en el hospital mientras comenzaba escribir una carta de despedida

Cuando por fin termino su carta una gruesa lágrima rodo por su mejilla y guardo la carta en su pantalón

Horas después Archí llego junto con Candy , ahí Anthony la reviso tratando de no demostrar su estado , la dio de alta diciéndole que ya solo tendría que ir dos veces al año y quedaron que esa noche el iría a cenar como siempre ,ya que Candy esperaba por fin hablar claramente con sus dos enamorado sobre sus sentimientos

A la salida Archí dejo por unos minutos sola a Candy en lo que iba por el auto para regresar a la mansión , en la cual ya le tenían prepara una fiesta a Candy con motivo de su recuperación

Pero en el tiempo en que Candy estuvo sola en la entrada del hospital , una camioneta negra se estaciono enfrente del mismo , de esta bajaron tres hombres vestido s de negro y subieron a Candy a la fuerza a la camioneta y arrancándose de inmediato , todo esto sucedió en segundos

Cuando Archí regreso ….

Continuara

* * *

Hola chicas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo , les confieso que no pensaba publicar hoy por que otras vez estoy en exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo , pero como no se que tan pronto pueda publicar el próximo capítulo , prefería hacer este , para el siguiente a lo mejor si me tardo mas , se que ya son las ultimas semanas de mi semestre y es cuando más pesado se pone todo , espero me comprendan va

También quiero decirles que ya esa muy cerca el final a lo mejor todavía dos o tres capítulos más y terminamos

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a : dajannae8 ( pero te encuentres bien amiga sé lo que paso en tu país) , Lau, Cullen Swan; Lupita1797, Lily Grand, Magnolia A, Violeta25 , muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios ya que son los que me motivan a seguir , así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima


	20. Chapter 20 Una verdad forzada

Una verdad forzada

Al llegar al lugar donde Archí había dejado a Candy y no verla , se preocupo mucho pues como era posible solo había dejado por unos minutos , así que tratando de calmarse ,regreso al hospital para ver si de casualidad Candy no había regresado a la recepción creyendo que él podría tardarse , al entrar a la recepción pregunto con unas enfermeras si no la había visto , estas dijeron que no , que ni siquiera había entrado , otra vez Archí salió y busco en la calle, pero ni un alma había , comenzando a preocuparse cada vez más , pensó que a lo mejor había regresado al consultorio de Anthony , así que se dirigió ahí

John, John – dijo Archí entrando de golpe al consultorio sin si quiera pedir permiso

Que sucede Archí, que te pasa- dijo John alarmado de ver así a Archí

¿No esta Candy contigo? – dijo Archí tratando de recuperar el aliento

No, porque ¿Dónde está Candy? – dijo John al imaginar la relevancia del problema

No lo sé, salimos y yo fui a buscar el auto y cuando regrese ella ya no estaba – dijo Archí completamente desesperado

¿Cómo que no estaba? No se la pudo a haber tragado la tierra- dijo Anthony preocupado – espera pondré un alerta en el hospital para que la busquen por todos lados – terminando de decir esto tomo su teléfono

Una hora después de buscar por todos los lugares posible del hospital se dieron cuenta que era imposible que ella estuviera ahí

Ella no está aquí –dijo Anthony ya desesperado, pero en ese momento recordó algo – maldita sea no puede ser – diciendo esto dio un fuerte golpe en contra del escritorio donde estaba

¿Qué?- dijo Archí quien no comprendía la reacción de su primo

Recuerdas el anónimo que le llego a Candy antes de la operación, esto no es un accidente es un secuestro – dijo Anthony atando todos los cabos

Pero quien podría secuestrar a Candy –dijo Archí quien ni imaginaba quien podría ser

Ahora no importa quién lo hizo , si no que lo hizo – dijo Anthony a quien en un segundo su mundo se había desquebrajado , no podía perderla, era capaz de dejarla para que fuera feliz con otro , pero no soportaba la idea de perderla , así que armándose de valor hablo – tenemos que actuar rápido , ve y avísale a Terry de lo sucedió el debe saber que es lo que está pasando ,mientas yo iré con Albert , si es que los secuestradores quieren dinero seguro irán con el

Está bien, nos vemos en una hora en la mansión- dijo Archí quien de inmediato tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del consultorio

En una hora ya se encontraban los 4 caballeros en el estudio de Albert pensando todas las posibilidades

Es que no es posible, después de los Leagan Candy ya no tenía más enemigos – dijo Archí tratando de unir todos los cabos sueltos

Pues no sé, pero quien envió el anónimo debe de conocer a Candy claramente se ve que es alguien cercano – dijo Anthony

Estoy de acuerdo con John, si esas personas quisieran dinero seguro ya se hubieran comunicado de alguna forma – dijo Albert quien también estaba sumamente preocupado

Y tu Terry, que piensas, acaso no te importa, no has dicho palabra alguna – dijo Archí a quien le comenzaba a desesperar la actitud de Terry, tan silenciosa, parecia como si estuviera en otro mundo

No te metas conmigo Archí, estoy igual o más preocupado que todos ustedes – dijo Terry lleno de coraje

Por favor, ahora no es tiempo de discutir tenemos que ver cómo vamos a actuar para recuperar a Candy - dijo Anthony

Pienso que lo que debemos hacer es avisar a la policía – dijo Albert

No creo que esa sea una buena idea, porque según se debe pasar un plazo de algunas horas para reportar a alguien como desaparecido y no podemos decir que fue un secuestro, porque no tenemos alguna pista de quien es – dijo Terry tratando de meditar la situación fríamente

Si tan solo tuviéramos una pistas de quien podría ser – dijo Archí lamentándose

Creo que la tenemos. Albert tienes todavía el anónimo, por favor dánoslo – dijo Anthony

Albert llevo el anónimo y los cuatro comenzaron a inspeccionarlo tratando de encontrar algo

Ya sé quién es el responsable, como no se me ocurrió antes, soy un idiota, todo es culpa mía – dijo Terry lleno de coraje y rabia

Quien es – dijeron los tres al unisonó

Mientras tanto en una pequeña cabaña fuera de la ciudad Candy era dejada en una habitación oscura, estaba atada de manos y pies, llevaba ya la marca de varios golpes en su rostro brazos y piernas, pues en el camino había sido maltratado por sus secuestradores

Cuando por fin de hayo sola comenzó a llorar pues no sabía qué era lo que había ocurrido todo había sido muy rápido, solo vio como dos hombres la subían a una camioneta le cubrían los ojos la amarraban de pies y manos y comenzaban a golpearla si medida

Después de un par de horas, el sueño venció a Candy se encontraba acostada en el suelo de la misma habitación oscura, cuando de repente entro una joven quien de una patada la despertó

Hola Candy, nos volvemos a encontrar, que te pareció la bienvenida que te dieron mis ayudantes – dijo la joven en forma burlona

Su...susana, ¿Por qué?, que te he hecho yo – dijo Candy quien apenas podía hablar de lo golpeada que estaba

Que me has hecho, quieres que te enumere lo que me has hecho o simplemente te voy diciendo de acuerdo a conforme me acuerdo – dijo Susana de forma sarcástica

Susana por favor reacciona, yo se que tu no me quieres hacer esto, donde quedo la Susana buena que dio su vida por Terry, por favor déjame ir – dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos

Mira Candy no te hagas la tonta esa Susana murió el día en que Terry la dejo para irse nuevamente contigo, el simple hecho de volver a verte y en ese estado que estabas basto , para que el me dejara y también déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada , ya que realmente si quiero hacer esto, quise hacerlo desde que me entere de tu existencia , desde que Terry tubo el papal protagónico de Romeo y Julieta y a la persona que le aparto el mejor lugar eras tú , es mas disfruto tenerte así y ni se te ocurra escapar , hay personas cuidando la cabaña que tienen órdenes de acabar contigo si intentas hacerlo – dijo Susana con una sonrisa maliciosa

Susana, por favor piensa bien lo que estás haciendo – dijo Candy en un mar de lágrimas

También lo hago porque creo que es gusto que alguien te haga pagar todo lo que has hecho, porque déjame decirte que un santo no eres – dijo Susana

Susana, yo no te he hecho nada, yo incluso fui capaz de dejar a Terry, para que el pudiera estar contigo, no es mi culpa que él nunca haya logrado amarte – dijo Candy quien comenzaba a armarse de valor

Todo fue por tu culpa, siempre fuiste un fantasma en nuestra vida, haber dime porque si estabas viviendo en chicago, porque tenias que regresar a NY, si tu nunca hubieras regresado, Terry estaría ahora conmigo – dijo Susana llena de coraje

Yo regrese porque tuve un accidente en el cual perdí la vista, vine porque era parte para seguir mi tratamiento – dijo Candy

Y por lo que veo funciono, eso me alegra porque así podrás ver todo lo que voy a hacer contigo – dijo Susana mientras decía esto sacaba de su bolso una pistola – y lo mejor es que aquí nadie te encontrara, pues esta lugar, es muy privado para mi, solo una vez traje a Terry, pero como nunca me ponía atención, ni le interesaban las cosas mías es imposible que recuerde cómo llegar

En ese momento alguien abrió de golpe la puerta derribándola

Esta muy equivocada Susana, yo si trate de que lo nuestro funcionara, pero es imposible tratar con una persona como tú, eres… – dijo Terry quien entraba a la cabaña lleno de coraje y decidido a todo

Terry – dijeron las dos al unisonó

En ese momento Susana se coloco rápidamente atrás de Candy y comenzó a apuntarla con su arma en la cabeza

Susana no hagas tonterías y deja a Candy libre – dijo Terry quien sintió un miedo inmenso al ver la posición en que se encontraba Candy

Pero cómo es posible que hayas podido entrar así, y mis hombres –dijo Susana quien no imagino que su plan fracasara tan rápido, aunque sabía que todavía tenía una gran oportunidad de eliminar a Candy

Tus hombres, fueron aplacados, por la policía quien está afuera, por favor Susana si dejar libre a Candy te prometo que hare que tu sentencia se a menor – dijo Terry tratando de negociar con Susana

En ese instante Anthony entro y se coloco a lado de Terry quien por tener relación con Susana había sido el primer negociador, pero al ver que tardaban Anthony decidió entrar

John – dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos del miedo

Candy, por favor señorita deje libre a Candy y hablaremos con el juez para que no haya tantos cargos en su contra – dijo Anthony quien también estaba asombrado de lo que estaba sucediendo adentro, pero trataba de mantenerse calmado para así negociar con Susana

Mira Susana , deja que ellos dos se marchen y te prometo que yo me quedo contigo para lo que tú quieras – dijo Terry quien pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de estrategia de negociación– mira el es el novio de Candy , yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella , te prometo que yo me quedo contigo

Con que este es el novio, ve Terry mío, ella nada más jugo contigo, al fin y al cabo te cambio por su médico, por alguien mejor que un simple actor yo era mejor opción para ti, y tú rogando por ella – dijo Susana en forma sarcástica

Yo lo sé, por favor deja que ellos se marchen y yo quedo – dijo Terry mientras se aproximaba mas a Susana

Pues lo siento mi amor , pero aunque me encantaría que estuviéramos juntos , yo sé lo que viene para mi, estoy de acuerdo en que tengo que pagar pero no me voy a ir a la cárcel , sin antes haber acabado con la vida de al quién que echo a perder la mía – dijo Susana de forma decidida

En ese instante Terry y Anthony teniendo una rápida comunicación visual actuaron, ambos se aproximaron rápidamente a Susana para tratar de desarmarla y así que nadie corriera peligro, pero de repente se encontraban los tres forcejeando y en ese instante solo se oyó un disparo en el aire, en el momento que la detonación del arma fue escuchado Albert y Archí entraron de inmediato a la cabaña seguidos por los policías que habían llegado con ellos al ser avisados del secuestro

¡JOHN! - grito Candy al ver a su amado medico tirado en el piso con una mancha de sangre que se comenzaba a formar en el pecho del rubio

En ese momento los policías arrestaron a Susana que era sujetado por Terry, quien después de ver que había herido a una persona que no era su víctima tiro el arma al suelo y entro en estado de shock

Archí y Albert corrieron a auxiliar a Anthony quien todavía esta medio consiente mientras Terry desataba a Candy quien en el instante en que estuvo libre corrido a lado de John

En ese instante Albert decidió que lo mejor era llevar a John de emergencia al hospital. Así Albert tomo a Anthony en brazos y salió de la cabaña seguido de Candy, Archí y Terry. Ya en el automóvil, Albert conducía mientras Terry fungía de copiloto entras en la parte trasera Candy y Archí llevaban a Anthony quien por momentos estaba consiente

Candy, perdóname – dijo Anthony con una débil voz

Tranquilo John, por favor no hagas esfuerzos, ya pronto llegamos al hospital, tranquilo, lucha – dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero por dentro estaba desecha

Candy, te amo- dijo Anthony con mucha dificultad, terminado de decir esto cayo completamente inconsciente

No John, por favor reacciona, no me hagas esto, tu prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola, puedes ser a si, por favor John reacciona, te amo – dijo Candy hecha un mar de lagrimas

Estas palabras que para Albert y Archí no habían tenido mucha relevancia para Terry significaron una daga que se clavo en su corazón destrozándolo por dentro

Al llegar al hospital Albert bajo a su sobrino quien iba completamente inconsciente, al verlo en la recepción varias enfermeras corrieron a auxiliarlo, ingresándolo de emergencia, después de esto los 4 tuvieron que esperar

Albert no quiero que nada le pase a John – dijo Candy abrazándose a quien consideraba como su hermano

Pequeña no te preocupes, hay que pensar positivo y el saldrá bien – dijo Albert abrazándola

Auch – dijo Candy sintiendo dolor

Candy que sucede – dijeron Archí y Terry al unisonó

Es que me dolió – dijo ella

En ese momento los tres se dieron cuenta que Candy también estaba seriamente lastimada, que lo mejor era que ella también fuera revisada, luego de ser revisada Candy regreso con ellos, por suerte todos los golpes que recibió no causaron daño grave

Habían transcurrido mas de 3 horas desde que habían ingresado al hospital y no tenían noticias de Anthony, en la sala de espera reinaba un silencio total, pues todos estaban en su mundo propio Archí no quería perder a su primo, Terry aunque no lo admitía estaba preocupado por el médico y también pensaba en las palabras de Candy, Albert pensaba en que era lo que iba a pasar si algo le llegara a suceder a Anthony

En ese momento salió un medico – familiares del señor Wilson

Somos nosotros – dijo Albert acercándose junto con Candy y Archí – díganos como esta

Señores tengo que ser sincero con ustedes, la situación del doctor Wilson es extremadamente grave, en estos momentos acaba de salir de cirugía y trasladado a terapia intensiva, pero ha perdido demasiada sangre y lamento decirles que es muy probable que no pase la noche – dijo el doctor de forma seria

Al escuchar esto último todos se quedaron helados, pues no se imaginaban que la situación fuera tan grave. En ese momento solo vio como Candy se desvanecia siendo sujetada por Terry quien también se había acercado para oír lo que sucedía

Candy, Candy reacciona – decía Albert alarmado

Por favor señores traigan a la señorita por aquí para que se recupere – dijo el médico al ver la reacción de la joven

No te preocupes Albert, yo me haré cargo de Candy, por favor estén al pendiente de John

Terry en ese momento tomo a Candy en brazos y la llevo a donde el médico le decía, fue cuando el por fin termino por aceptar cual era la situación de su amada, por fin había descubierto quien era el dueño de su corazón

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera Archí y Albert se encontraban en shock, pues la noticia que acababan de recibir era muy fuerte

Que vamos a hacer Albert – dijo Archí tratando con mucho trabajo de guardar la compostura, quien sabía que debían avisar al capitán de la salud de su hijo

No lo sé Archí, pues la última vez que hable con Anthony el me dijo que su padre se iría de viaje por Europa y regresaría hasta dentro de un mes – dijo Albert quien tenía muchas cosas en la mente

Y con respecto a Candy – dijo Archí ya con la voz quebrada

No lo sé, es ella quien más me preocupa – dijo Albert mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos en señal de frustración

Mira Albert, yo lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que Candy se entere de la verdad – dijo Archí quien había llegado a esa conclusión después de dar muchas vueltas a su cabeza

No lo creo, la verdad no sé, porque llegaste a esa conclusión – dijo Albert confundido

Mira Albert es posiblemente la última oportunidad que tengamos de estar con Anthony , seamos sinceros desde que Candy lo conoció siendo John hubo un recuerdo , presencia, química o como lo quieras llamar entre ellos , desde un principio fue como si sus corazones tuvieran memoria y supieran quien era el uno y el otro , además , si algo le llega pasar a él y ella se entera quien en realidad es seria algo que jamás nos lo perdonaría seria como volverle a negar la oportunidad si es que algo malo sucede de despedirse de el , ya que ella algún día me dijo que lo que más le dolió de haber perdido a Anthony en aquella cacería era el hecho de que no había tenido oportunidad de decirle todo lo sentía por el – dijo Archí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¿les vas a volver a negar esa oportunidad?

Tienes razón Archí, será difícil pero es algo que ella tiene que saber – dijo Albert con la voz también entrecortada- mira Archí en este momento voy a ir a buscar a Candy y le dijera Terry que me deje a sola con ella, voy a hablar y decirle toda la verdad y por favor Terry también merece saber que está pasando, cuéntale tu, también toda la historia

Está bien Albert confía en mí – dijo Archí

Así Albert se dirigió a donde se encontraba Terry con Candy, ella ya había reaccionado y estaba hablando con él, solo se le había bajado la presión de la noticia que fue muy fuerte para ella

Pequeña, ya reaccionaste nos diste un buen susto – dijo Albert acercándose a ellos – Terry por favor me dejarías un momento a solas con Candy, Archí tiene algo que decirte en la sala de espera

Está bien Albert voy a buscarlo – dijo Terry saliendo

Que pasa Albert, John como sigue – dijo Candy preocupada

Pequeña es hora de decirte algo muy importante, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para relatarte toda la verdad, solo te pido que en este momento comprendas que todo lo que se hizo fue por tu bien y que tanto Archí como yo, nos enteramos hace poco de la verdad y el jamás quiso hacerte daño fueron las circunstancias las que lo obligaron a actuar de esta forma, ¿me prometes que harás todo lo que te dije? – dijo Albert quien no sabía cómo empezar

Claro Albert, pero de que hablas, por que tantos rodeos y quien es el – dijo Candy quien no entendía por qué Albert le daba tanta vuelta al asunto

Está bien Candy, John en realidad es Anthony Brower – dijo Albert de una vez

¿COMO? Esta es una broma verdad – dijo Candy quien entro en shock – esto no puede ser Anthony está muerto, murió hace mucho años

Es verdad Candy, como te dije no tengo mucho tiempo para contarte toda la verdad, solo te pido que me creas todo lo que te dicho, y por favor no lo juzgues el siempre vio por tu bien – dijo Albert al ver como se había puesto Candy

Pero Albert sabes lo que me estás diciendo, que la persona de la cual me enamore es la misma de la cual me enamore siendo niña y que creí que perdí por una mentira y ahora que me entero que él está vivo y a estado a mi lado, es porque esta debatiéndose entre la vida y muerte, dime ¿crees que eso es justo?- dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos y gritando

Candy, por favor cálmate, si yo sé que es muy difícil, pero comprende que ahora lo importante es estar a su lado y rogar por que el salga de esta, después será el momento de reclamos y explicaciones – dijo Albert quien contenía todo toda la mezcla de sensaciones que Candy estaba experimentado en ese momento mientras la abrazaba

Tienes razón, por favor trata de hablar con el médico, para que lo pueda ver, por favor solo un minuto necesito, por favor Albert – dijo Candy todavía entre sollozos

Está bien pequeña, veré que se puede hacer, pero antes debamos regresar con Terry y Archí que deben de estar hablando

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera Archí contaba todo lo sucedido con su primo a Terry quien realmente está sorprendido de todo lo que había escuchado

Ya veo, con razón, el siempre estuvo en el corazón de Candy, debo de aceptar que yo nunca pude ocupar un lugar tan grade y permanente como el que tuvo el, yo le enseñe a Candy a que ya no sufriera por su amor, sin embargo ella jamás logro lo, que ironía aun recuerdo la primera vez que me puse celoso de su recuerdo si hubiera sabía que estaba vivo – dijo Terry quien en ese momento recordó aquel día en el zoológico

En ese momento Albert regreso junto con Candy, quien ya estaba un poco más calmada

Familiares del señor Wilson - dijo una enfermera

Somos nosotros – dijeron al unisonó

Tengan, les entrego las pertenencias del señor- dijo la enfermera dándoles una pequeña bolsa tranparente donde se veía, una cartera, las llaves y un sobre blando en la cual en la portada decía, "para Candy"

Mira Candy al parecer Anthony te iba a dar una carta, porque no la lees, a lo mejor era algo importante – dijo Archí

Si léela puede ser algo importante, mientras tanto yo voy a hablar con el médico para que nos deje entrar aunque sea solo un momento – dijo Albert entregando en las manos a Candy el pequeño sobre

Así Candy se retiro un poco de Archí y Terry quienes siguieron platicando dándole privacidad

En eso Candy comenzó a leer

Candy, bella señorita, mi princesa

Te preguntaras porque te escribo estas líneas , pero la verdad creo que ha llegado el momento de decirnos adiós , te amo con toda mi alma , eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida desde que te conocí por primera vez fuiste el motor de mi existencia , eres la persona perfecta , ya que así como te puedes mostrar dulce y delicada también puedes convertirte en la mejor guerrera y luchadora ante la vida, te admiro , pero tengo que aceptar que ya se a quien tú corazón eligió y como no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu camino , soy yo quien decide irse , siempre recordare una frase de mi padre , " el amor es libre , no se puede forzar" por eso te dejo libre , espero seas muy feliz , Terry es un buen tipo realmente merece tu amor , yo se que el seria de dar la vida por ti , solo te pido un favor nunca más vuelvas a sacrificar tu amor , por nadie lucha por lo que quieres y amas , sin más me despido , cumplí y promesa de devolverte la vista ahora te toda a ti seguir tu camino, y recuerda que eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Atentamente

John Wilson

Al terminar de leer la carta Candy estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pues no se imaginaba, que Anthony pensaba que su amor era para Terry y estaba decidido a sacrificar todo su amor por ella

En ese momento Albert llego y dijo que solo le habían permitido que una persona entrara a ver a Anthony y solo por unos minutos, ya que era terapia intensiva y el estaba grave, así Candy decidió que ella entraría

Cuando por fin entro a la habitación, vio a Anthony hay acostado, parecía un ángel dormido, conectado a miles de aparatos que registraban todos sus signos vitales, así que se acerco tomo su mano y a pesar de tratar de ser fuerte una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

Anthony mi amor, aquí estoy y estaré siempre, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste de que nunca me dejarías sola, tienes que luchar tienes todo un camino por delante un camino que recorres conmigo – dijo Candy, mientras se acercaba para darle un dulce beso en los labios

En ese momento algunas de la maquinas de la habitación que registraban sus signos vitales, comenzaron a sonar varios doctores y enfermeras entraron, sacando a Candy a la fuerza, la situación no era muy favorable

Continuara

Hola chicas ya estoy de regreso dejándoles un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, con el cual quiero compensar mi ausencia , antes que nada quiero agradecer su paciencia , ya que a veces no es muy grato tener que esperar tanto para leer una historia , pero como les dije estaba en fin de semestre y la verdad me quería volver loca, todavía no salgo del todo , pero ya tengo tiempo de escribir , el capitulo de mi otra historia espero tenerlo ya para la próxima semana , pero es que regresar a escribir es un poco difícil ya que eme tengo que poner al día mis ideas

Quiero agradecer especialmente a:Kimberly Brower, Lupita 1797, , Magnolia A, Lau. Cullen;swan, Violeta 25, Ana de Brower, Dajannae8; Ana , así como a todas las que leen de forma anónima

Probablemente falten dos o tres capítulos, para el final

Espero sus reviews


	21. Chapter 21 Despues de la tormenta

Después de la tormenta

Al llegar a la sala de espera del hospital Candy iba hecha un mar de lágrimas, pues su experiencia como enfermera le decía que las cosas con Anthony realmente eran graves, así que al ver a Albert corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente

Albert, no lo puedo perder, no esta vez, lo necesito – dijo Candy llorando asiendo alusión a Anthony

Pequeña tranquilízate, no lo vamos a perder, el es muy fuerte y luchara por vivir – dijo Albert con un nudo en la garganta dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos

Archí y Terry permanecías callados en una esquina de la sala, solo observando la escena con el mismo sentimiento de impotencia que sentía Albert al no poder reconfortar a Candy

Así pasaron varias horas , sin tener noticia alguna de Anthony , todos estaban sumamente preocupados , Candy conversaba con Albert sobre cómo es que se enteraron de la existencia de Anthony y la terrible mentira que guardo por tantos años la familia Andrew , por otro lado Terry cada minuto se hacía más a la idea de que esta vez le había tocado perder en el juego del amor , aunque estaba teniendo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados pues por lado sabía que Candy lograría la felicidad que siempre mereció a lado de su inolvidable Anthony , pero también se sentía desecho al saber que el corazón de su amada nunca fue completamente suyo y estaba preocupado por qué pasaría si Anthony no sobrevivía , ya que ese sería un golpe devastador para Candy

Luego de algunas horas salió un medico preguntando por los familiares del señor Wilson

Si somos nosotros –dijeron Candy y Albert al unisonó

Señores, hemos logrado estabilizar al señor Wilson, pero su estado es muy delicado, las siguientes 24 horas son cruciales para el – dijo el médico de forma seria

Por favor doctor haga hasta lo imposible, por salvarlo – dijo Candy de forma angustiada

Así será señorita, hay que tener fe – dijo el médico al ver lo preocupada que se encontraba Candy

Después de eso los 4 continuaron con la larga espera, ninguno se había querido mover durante toda la noche, solo Terry fue por un café para Candy, por la madrugada ella se había quedado dormida recargada en Albert pues estaba muy cansada por lo vivido durante el día, aunque Terry se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa para que descansar un rato pero ella se negó rotundamente a abandonar el hospital, mientras los tres caballeros continuaban a la espera de tener noticias

Por la mañana nuevamente el médico salió a dar informes, dijo que la salud de Anthony seguía siendo delicada pero que las horas cruciales ya habían pasado y que ahora solo era cuestión de que despertara y que si lo deseaban podían pasar a verlo

Albert decidió pasar primero, pues no había tenido oportunidad de ver a su sobrino, ya que todo ocurrió muy rápido, ya dentro de la habitación la imagen que tubo no era la que él hubiera deseado, ver a su sobrino conectado a tantos aparatos que le permitían mantenerse con vida, pero a pesar de eso se armo de valor y comenzó a hablarle

Anthony , sobrino tienes que luchar , tienes que salir adelante , no nos puedes dejar , no soportaríamos volver a perderte , recuerda tienes una familia que te quiere y te apoya , además allá fuera hay una mujer que te ama con todo su corazón , siempre has sido un luchador ante la vida y esta no puede ser la acepción – decía Albert con un nudo en la garganta mientras tomaba la mano de su sobrino que permanecía dormido – Rosemary por favor desde donde estés cuida mucho a tu hijo u permítele ser feliz

En ese momento una débil voz se comenzó a escuchar en la habitación

Candy, Candy – dijo Anthony en un volumen muy bajo y con mucha dificultad sin abrir los ojos

Al oírlo Albert se alarmo y salió corriendo en búsqueda del médico, quien llego lo más rápido posible y comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales al joven

Señor , el paciente está perdiendo pulso , parece que entro en crisis , cree que sea posible traer a la señorita a la cual llama para que nos ayude a que se relaje – dijo el médico de forma seria a Albert

Claro en este momento voy por ella – dijo Albert mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Al llegar a la sala de espera encontró a Candy junto a Archí y a Terry esperando noticias

Candy por favor ven conmigo, Anthony ha entrado y crisis y te llama, por favor háblale y trata de tranquilizarlo – dijo Albert de forma rápida para no perder tiempo

Está bien Albert – dijo Candy mientras una gruesa lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Al llegar a la habitación Candy vio al médico a lado de Anthony mientras le administraba un sedante

Señorita, por favor hable con él, trate de tranquilizarlo – dijo el medico

Luego de esta indicación Candy se dirigió hacia Anthony quien se encontraba sumamente inquieto, aunque claramente se podía ver que era una jugada de su inconsciente, ella tomo su mano con delicadeza y comenzó a hablarle

Anthony mi amor, tranquilo, aquí estoy – dijo ella tratando de controlar sus emociones

Candy, Candy – dijo Anthony con los ojos cerrados, perecía como si estuviera en una pesadilla de la cual no podía escapar

Anthony tranquilo, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí – dijo Candy mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mano

Candy, por favor no me dejes – decía Anthony entre su inconsciencia

No, nunca te dejare, recuerda prometimos estar juntos – decía Candy mientras trataban de contener las lagrimas

Candy te amo – dijo Anthony con una débil voz, pues parecía ya estar cansado

Yo también te amo y nunca te dejare, tranquilo descansa – dijo Candy mientras acariciaba la mejilla de él, ya que durante los minutos que su inconsciente hablaba varias lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla

Luego de estos instantes Anthony se tranquilizo aunque todavía no reaccionaba, así que Albert y Candy tuvieron que dejar nuevamente su habitación mientras el médico continuaba revisándolo

Al salir Archí y Terry preguntaron cómo seguía y pues desde que llegaron ninguno de los cuatro se habían movido del lugar

Transcurrieron varias horas mas y no tenían noticias, Archí y Candy ya estaban comenzando a desesperarse mientras Albert y Terry permanecían más tranquilos, sin embargo estaban igual de preocupados

Al llegar las noche los tres jóvenes habían decidido bajar a la cafetería para comer algo mientras Albert permanecía en la sala de espera, en ese momento vieron como Albert entraban corriendo en busca de ellos

Que pasa Albert – dijo Candy asustada

Le paso algo a Anthony – dijo Archí preocupado

Tranquilo chicos, si baja corriendo es porque traigo venas noticias, Anthony ya ha reaccionado, y al parecer se encuentra bien – dijo Albert feliz

Qué alegría, sabía que él iba a luchar por vivir – dijo Candy con lagrimas en los ojos de lo emocionada que estaba

Claro el no nos podía dejar dos veces – dijo Archí también sumamente emocionado

Terry también se alegro de que su rival estuviese a salvo, aunque sabía que con eso ya había llegado la hora de decir adiós

Cuando terminaron de comer todos subieron a la sala para esperar que el médico les diera la indicación de que podían pasar a ver a su paciente. Unas horas después el médico les aviso que podían pasar a ver a Anthony pero que por favor no lo hicieran hablar mucho ya que todavía se encontraba algo débil por toda la sangre que perdió

Albert quería ser el primero en pasar, pero Candy le dijo que le diera la oportunidad a ella. Ya en la habitación Candy entro pero se quedo parada en la puerta pues no sabía cómo acercarse, hasta que el al verla rompió el hielo

Mi bella señorita – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa al verla

Anthony, no sabes cómo me preocupaste, temo mucho perderte – dijo ella ya acercándose a el mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

Así que ya lo sabes – dijo el bajando la mirada – perdóname pero…- no pudo terminar la frese ya que fue interrumpida por ella

No digas nada, no hagas esfuerzo, ya todo está aclarado, yo estoy contigo y lo importante es que el destino nos dio otra oportunidad – dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Pero y Terry – dijo Anthony ya que esa era una cuestión que tenía muy presente desde que reacciono

En ese momento Candy se dio cuenta que por la preocupación por la vida de Anthony no le había prestado mucha atención a Terry quien también se encontraba ahí, sin embargo ese instante, esa pregunta fu clave, para saber que iba a hacer con su destino, pues por primera vez, quería pensar en ella, en su felicidad, así que respondió – por el no te preocupes, yo hablare con él, solo recuerda que te amo – terminando de decir esto ella dio un beso en los labios así amado

Te amo Candy – dijo Anthony con una gran sonrisa, pues después de todo ellos podrían continuar con aquel amor que ya una vez había quedado inconcluso

Después de eso solo entro Archí y Albert por un breve tiempo, pues el médico indico que debían dejar descansar al paciente y que al día siguiente podrían visitarlo

Esa noche Archí se quedo a cuidar a su primo mientras que Albert ,Candy y Terry se habían ido a descansar, a la mañana siguiente , los tres llegaron muy temprano para hacerle relevo a Archí , ya casi era la hora de visita , el primero que iba a pasar era Albert , pero Terry le dijo que por favor le diera su lugar y a Candy le pidió que si después de entrar podía hablar con ella , esto desconcertó a Candy pero pensó que también era un buen momento para hablar con el actor , pues no era justo que siguiera sin decirle nada de la decisión que había tomado . Así Terry ingreso primero a la habitación de Anthony

Hola, así que no eres John – dijo Terry un poco sarcástico

No, creo que ya sabes quién soy, pero créeme que nuca fue mi intención valerme de este engaño para tomar ventaja – dijo Anthony quien se encontraba por primera vez a solas con su rival

Yo lo sé, déjame decirte que hasta siendo John diste una muy buena batalla, jamás me imagine tener rival más digno – dijo Terry abriendo sus sentimiento

Tú también me hiciste ver mi suerte – dijo Anthony

Pero pues ahí que ser realistas, ambos sabemos quién fue el perdedor y el ganador de esta batalla – dijo Terry con una mirada sombría y triste

Creo que sí, pero estamos de acuerdo que lo único que los dos queremos es la felicidad de ella, sin importar a quien escogiera – dijo Anthony

Estoy de acuerdo , es por eso que ahora que se que te encuentras bien y que podrás estar con ella y darle todo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado darle , yo tengo que decir adiós , fue un placer conocerte Anthony , mi rival desde que iba en el colegio – dijo Terry totalmente clamado

Yo también digo que fue un placer conocerte, conocer a la persona que fue capaz de robarse también el corazón de Candy, espero te vaya muy bien y por favor busca tu felicidad – dijo Anthony de forma cordial

Solo te digo una cosa no la hagas sufrir más ella no lo merece y si lo haces te las veras conmigo – dijo Terry

Entendido, así será, y no te preocupes antes pierdo la vida a hacerla sufrir una vez más – dijo Anthony

Hasta luego, un día nos volveremos a ver – dijo Terry caminando hacia la puerta

Espero que así sea – dijo Anthony

Luego de esto Albert entro a la habitación de Anthony mientras Candy hablaba con Terry a la afuera del hospital

Candy, mi tarzan pecoso, tengo algo que decirte – dijo Terry tratando de guardar la compostura

Yo también Terry –dijo ella con una mirada cristalizada

Déjame empezar a mí, por favor – dijo Terry tomando la mano de ella

Está bien – dijo ella bajando la mirada

Terry la tomo de la barbilla y subió su rostro – por favor Candy déjame ver tus hermosos ojos una vez más , y no bajes la mirada tú no has hecho nada malo , simplemente tu corazón a elegido es más , no sé si esta vez tuve alguna oportunidad ya que el siempre ha estado presente y me alegra que hayas elegido a alguien como él , yo se que el diría su vida por verte feliz , nuestro tiempo ya paso y no pudo ser , el destino siempre se encargo de separarnos a nosotros , sin embargo a ustedes siempre trato de reunirlos uno vez mas , recuerda nuestra promesa de ser felices , tu ya encontraste tu felicidad y me alegro mucho , es hora que yo encuentre la mía , pero para eso debo alejarme y encontrarme yo mismo- dijo Terry dejando escapar un lagrima

Terry, perdóname, nuca quise que pasara esto – dijo Candy ya con los ojos llorosos

Yo lo sé, así es la vida y no hay nada que perdonar, te amo y porque te amo, te dejo en libertad, espero seas muy feliz y dile a Anthony que es un hombre sumamente afortunado – dijo Terry mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Candy

Después de esto Terry dio la media vuelta y comenzó su camino en busca de su felicidad, sin mirar atrás cada una de las lagrimas que tenia guardadas comenzó a caer, sobre su ropa, esta vez le había tocado perder y lo tenía que aceptar, pero todo era por la felicidad de la mujer que más había amado en su vida, aquella que lo ayudo a salir adelante y lo impulso para ser el mejor, aquella por la que una vez no supo pelear, ella su más profunda ilusión

Mientras tanto en el hospital la hora de visita había terminado y Candy no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Anthony pero sabía que lo que acababa de pasar era necesario aunque tenía que aceptar que se había formado un vacio en su corazón, ya que Terry fue alguien muy importante en su vida. Así que al ver a Albert que regresaba de estar con Anthony corrió así al y lo abrazo fuertemente

Así que ya termino todo esto, ¿no es así? – dijo Albert abrazándola fraternalmente

Terry se ha marchado, este fue el adiós para un amor que no pudo ser – dijo Candy sujetada todavía a Albert

¿Pequeña, te arrepientes de haber dejado marchar a Terry? – dijo Albert quien siempre sabia como sacar lo más profundo de la vas personas

No, no me arrepiento, pero si fue muy doloroso – dijo ella

Está bien pequeña, es hora de que el busque su felicidad y tu comiences a formar la tuyo junto a un hombre que te ama y te ha amado desde que te conoció

Albert, siempre sabes que decir, te quiero – dijo Candy con una sonrisa pues la tormenta de su vida ya había pasado y ahora que regresaba la calma, era tiempo de ser feliz

Unas semanas después Anthony fue dado de alta del hospital, habían ido a recoger Archí, Candy y Albert y ahora estaba en recuperación en la mansión de NY de los Andrew, donde era cuidado por las personas que más le querían

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la llegada de Anthony a la mansión de NY cuando un día se encontraba el y cando solos, platicando en el jardín que poco a poco se convertía en otro jardín de rosas, similar al de Lakewood

Anthony, mira ha nacido una dulce Candy, por aquí – dijo Candy muy emocionada, pues esa rosa solo crecía en Lakewood

Ya veo, es muy hermosa, claro como la dueña – dijo mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Candy

Aun recuerdo el día que me regalaste esta rosa, fue un día muy especial para mí – dijo Candy viendo de frente a su novio

Y que te parece amor, si este también es un día inolvidable, para ambos – dijo Anthony con una sonrisa misteriosa

A que te refieres, bueno todos los días contigo son especiales – dijo Candy con una sonrisa de complicidad

Sí, pero yo quiero que hoy sea más especial que los demás – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su amada – mira acompáñame

En momento ambos abordaron el coche de el, el trayecto fue largo, aunque cuando estaban juntos no existía el tiempo, luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta una gran colina la cual subieron juntos tomados de la mano, al llegar a la cima los dos estaban agotados, pero felices

Recuerdas que una vez te traje aquí – dijo Anthony sujetando la mano de su amada

Si lo recuerdo, y tú tuviste que describir todo para mí, pues no podía, ver – dijo Candy

Pero ahora ya puedes ver la belleza de este lugar – dijo él mientras la cercaba más hacia él en un abrazo

Si, es un lugar muy bello- dijo ella riendo de forma nerviosa, pues la cercanía con su amado la hacía vibrar

Y va a ser un lugar todavía más bello para mí – dijo colocando su frente en la de ella

¿Así? Y porque-dijo ella

Porque en este lugar, donde estamos de pie, te voy a pedir que pases la eternidad a mi lado – dijo ando un beso a su amada

¿COMO? – dijo ella sorprendida

En ese momento Anthony se puso de rodillas y saco del bolsillo del pantalón una cajita, aterciopelada roja y abriéndola dijo – Candy princesa, mi bella señorita ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Si, si quiero, nada me haría más feliz – dijo Candy con los ojos llorosos y brincando de felicidad

En ese momento Anthony la abrazo y se fundieron en un largo u apasionado beso

Continuara

Hola chicas a aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero se de su agrado

Espero sus reviews ya saben que no importa, si es una crítica, comentario o sugerencia

Quiero agradecer a: Dajannae 8, ANALIZXOLO, Magnolia A, Lupita 1797, Guest, Bunnychiva, Violeta 25, Ana muchas gracias por sus comentarios, así como a todas aquellas que leen de forma anónima


	22. Chapter 22 Otra oportunidad

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi

Otra oportunidad

Después de unos minutos en los cuales Anthony y Candy se encontraron en un mundo perfecto donde solo existían ellos dos, ambos regresaron a la realidad con una enorme felicidad reflejada en una sonrisa en su rostro

Gracias amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo Anthony sonriente mientras sostenía las manos de su amada

Nunca olvidare este momento, a partir de ahora nadie podrá separarnos – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Yo tampoco, te soy sincero tenía miedo de que me pudieras rechazar – dijo Anthony quien se encontraba muy nervioso

Como puedes creer eso, tu eres mi príncipe y si como John Wilson lograste enamorarme que no haría por Anthony Brower mi primer amor – dijo ella mientras le daba un dulce beso a su amado

Luego de unos minutos ambos acordaron que lo mejor era regresar a la mansión pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Archi y Albert se preocuparían de no verlos ahí

Al llegar a la entrada tal como lo habían pesando Archi y Albert ya los esperaban preocupados pues no dijeron nada sobre si iban a salir

Chicos que bueno que ya regresaron, los estábamos esperando – dijo Albert de forma tranquila

Nos tenían preocupados, cuando llegamos y no los encontramos, no se supone que pasarían el día cuidando del jardín – dijo Archi un poco molesto

Lo sentimos, pero es que había algo muy importante que hacer y no quería perder más tiempo – dijo Anthony sonriente con una mirada de complicidad hacia Candy

Así, que ustedes se traen algo entre manos, conozco esas miradas – dijo Albert muy feliz pues conocía demasiado bien a esa pareja

Y se puede saber por qué tan felices – dijo Archi curioso con una sonrisa picara

Claro por supuesto – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa y una chipa en su rostro de felicidad

Entonces – dijeron Archi y Albert al unisonó

Está bien, lo que pasa es que le eh pedido a Candy que pase la eternidad junto a mí y ella ha dicho que si – dijo Anthony sumamente emocionado casi gritando de felicidad

Enserio, que bien felicidades primo ya te habías tardado – dijo Archi dando un abrazo a su primo

Si lo sé – dijo Anthony sonriente

Muchas felicidades chicos, espero sean muy felices – dijo Albert sonriente

Muchas gracias a todos – dijo la pareja al unisonó

Pero ya cuéntenos para cuando es la boda – dijo Archi

No habías pensado en eso, pero si por mi fuera me casaba mañana mismo – dijo Anthony mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su amada

No creo que pueda ser mañana amor – dijo Candy feliz de las ocurrencias de su amada

Bueno siendo el jefe de familia y teniendo que seguir con las tradiciones de la misma creo que para todos los preparativos la boda podrá ser en 3 meses – dijo Albert tratando de calcular el tiempo

Pero Albert eso es mucho tiempo – dijo Anthony no muy conforme

Pero como crees amor, es el tiempo justo y necesario para que organice todo, es mas llamare a Anni para que me ayude con los preparativos – dijo Candy mientras daba un tierno beso en los labios a su amado

Tiene razón cariño, es mas podemos hacerlo el día de tu cumpleaños- dijo Anthony correspondiendo el beso

Durante los siguientes meses todos regresaron a su vida normal no sin antes olvidar los preparativos de la boda del año, Anthony regreso a su trabajo en el hospital de NY, Archi y Albert continuaban con su trabajo en las poderosas empresas Andrew mientras que Candy junto con Anni hacían todos los preparativos para la boda de la primera todo estaba quedando realmente hermoso

Luego de tres meses al día tan esperado había llegado, Candy decidió que quería que la ceremonia se llevara a cado en los jardines de la mansión de Lakewood

En la mansión todos los sirvientes se encontraban preparando todo tanto dentro de la misma como en los jardines para que todo saliera a la perfección supervisados por Albert

Anthony se encontraba en su habitación junto con Archi quien cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle del arreglo de su primo

Por otra parte Candy se encontraba junto con Anni quien también cuidaba del arreglo de la que era como su hermana

Pero Candy luces realmente hermosa – dijo Anni cuando vio a su hermana vestida de novia

Gracias Anni, realmente me veo bien – dijo Candy un poco temerosa pues tenía mucho nervios

Si Candy, ese vestido que te regalo Albert es realmente hermoso – dijo Anni sonriente pues el vestido era maravilloso digno de una princesa claramente se veía que Albert no había escatimado en gastos

Anni estoy muy nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien – dijo Candy

Tranquila todo saldrá bien, esta será la boda del año te lo aseguro – dijo Anni tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana

Sabes si ya llegaron los invitados – dijo Candy con nervios

Si toda la familia Andrew se encuentra en el jardín ya es casi la hora – dijo Anni de forma tranquila

En ese momento alguien entro a la habitación ya que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta

Pero pequeña, te ves realmente hermosa – dijo Albert al ver lo bonita que se veía su mejor amiga

Gracias Albert, estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Candy sonriente

No hay por qué vas a ver que todo saldrá bien y creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Albert mientras le ofrecía su brazo a su protegida

Así Albert y Candy salieron de la mansión para dirigirse al jardín donde todo estaba preparado para la ceremonia

Al llegara al lugar donde ya se encontraba todo organizado para la ceremonia, los invitados ya se encontraban en du lugar y Anthony estaba junto a Archi y al sacerdote al final del camino

Cuando Anthony vio a Candy del brazo de Albert al principio del camino no pudo tener mejor imagen, era como un ángel que se dirigía hacia él, cuando Candy llego junto a Anthony

Albert tomo su mano y entregándosela en la mano a Anthony dijo – Anthony en este momento te entrego mi mayor tesoro cuídala y protégela siempre

Así será Albert – dijo Anthony mientras tomaba la mano de su amada

La ceremonia transcurrió de lo más lindo , la pareja realmente se veía muy enamorada y sus votos de amor conmovieron a más de uno, al terminar la ceremonia dentro de la mansión se llevo a cabo la recepción la cual fue sumamente elegante y fina todo parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas

Al terminar la fiesta todos los invitados se habían ido ya solo quedaban Archi, Anni, Albert y los nuevos esposos

Gracias a todos a sido un día inolvidable – dijo Candy muy feliz de todo lo que había pasado durante ese día

No hay nada que agradecer – dijo Albert feliz de ver que dos de las personas que más quería habían conseguido su verdadera felicidad

Y díganos donde pasaran su luna de miel – dijo Archi curioso

Eso es una sorpresa que sabrán hasta dentro de tres meses cuando regresemos – dijo Anthony abrazando a su ahora esposa

Que malos son, pero está bien esperaremos y recuerden que cuando regresen nos toca a nosotros – dijo Archi mientras abrazaba a su prometida Anni a quien ya desde hace unas semanas había pedido se casara con el

Así Anthony y Candy partieron hacia la que sería su luna de miel por Europa, mientras viajaban en el avión Candy recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado

Princesa se me olvidaba – dijo Anthony mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita

Que pasa amor – dijo Candy quien no comprendía que era lo que su esposo hacia

Es que por todo lo que paso el día de hoy no tuve oportunidad de decirte Feliz Cumpleaños amor – dijo Anthony mientras le entregaba en su mano a Candy la cajita

Amor, sabía que no se te podía olvidar – dijo Candy con una dulce sonrisa mientras abría su regalo

Espero te guste – dijo Anthony viendo con dulzura a su amada

Anthony es hermosa, me ayudas a ponérmela – dijo Candy sacando una fina cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón conformado de un zafiro azul y una esmeralda

Lo compre pensando en ti y en mi, ya que desde el día de hoy seremos uno mismo – dijo Anthony

Así será Anthony amor mío – dijo Candy dando un apasionado beso a su esposo

Durante su luna de miel Candy y Anthony recorrieron las ciudades más importantes de toda Europa , Londres, París, Mónaco, Roma , Madrid ; Berlín,, fueron los cuatro meses más felices y apasionados que pudo tener la pareja disfrutándose uno al otro como siempre lo habían deseado eran la pareja mas enamorada que jamás se hubiera visto

Al regresar de la maravillosa luna de miel Anthony y Candy se incorporaron a sus actividades él a su trabajo en el hospital y ella a sus actividades como heredera directa de los Andrew siendo siempre la mano derecha de Albert, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado más volver a su trabajo como enfermera, pero pues Albert la necesitaba al no tener pareja actual

Luego de un mes de haber regresado Archi y Anni contrajeron matrimonio en una ceremonia igual de hermosa que la hecha por Anthony y Candy, ellos también partieron de luna de miel a Europa pero solo por dos meses ya que pensaban regresar para las fiesta de fin de año, las cuales serian las primeras que todos pasarían juntos y felices

Un día Candy se encontraba junto a su amado comprando los regalos para navidad en una de las tiendas de música que había en NY, de repente Candy fijo su vista en una armónica roja y un recuerdo vino a su mente

En qué piensas cariño – dijo Anthony al notar la mirada triste de su amada mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

Es que al ver esa armónica me acorde de Terry y es que desde aquella vez que nos despedimos en el hospital hace más de un año no lo he vuelto a saber de él y me gustaría por lo menos sabes que se encuentra bien – dijo Candy quien realmente extrañaba tener noticias de su amigo ya que a pesar de estar viviendo en la misma ciudad no habían podido verse

No te preocupes amor, te puedo asegurar que él se encuentra muy bien y feliz – dijo Anthony con seguridad

Y tú como lo sabes – dijo Candy curiosa

No te puedo decir, pero confía en mí – dijo al sonriente y tranquilo

Está bien – dijo ella no muy convencida

Luego de esto ellos continuaron comprando los regalos de navidad

Pasaron los días y la navidad llego , la mansión se encontraba completamente adornada para estas fechas se veía realmente hermosa y muy luminosa , en el gran salón había un gran árbol de navidad que había sido adornado por las dos parejas y ahora todos se encontraban enlistándose para bajas a cenar , sería una cena muy intima solo los habitantes de la mansión Archi , Anni, Anthony , Candy y Albert , pues querían pasarlo en familia sin tener que invitar a toda las personas que normalmente se acostumbraba

Anthony y Candy se encontraban en su habitación checando su arreglo, pues a pesar de que no muchos irían a la cena, esta era una ocasión muy especial, su primer navidad como esposos

Candy amor, luces hermosa – dijo Anthony cuando vio a su esposa vestida con un hermoso vestido verde que a pesar de ser suelto la hacía ver muy bien

Gracias cariño – dijo ella sonriente

Pero solo una pregunta, no me habías dicho que hoy te pondrías ese vestido rojo que es muy ajustado y te hace ver sumamente bien – dijo Anthony recordando lo provocadora que se veía su esposa con ese vestido que a él tanto le gustaba

Si lo sé pero…. Es que ese ya me lo he puesto otras veces y este es nuevo – dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa pues no sabía que decirle a su esposo pues no podía decirle que ese vestido ya no le quedaría por un tiempo

Está bien, con este te ves igual de hermosa – dijo ella mientras le daba un beso a su esposo

Luego de uno minutos todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de la mansión todos llevaban puestos su mejores galas, estaban muy felices de poder compartir esos momentos juntos, de repente alguien llamo a la puerta

Esperan a alguien más – dijo Albert quien sabía que solo serian ellos en esas fechas

Lo siento, espero no se molesten pero invite a un amigo – dijo Anthony sonriente

¿A un amigo? – dijeron todos al unisonó

En ese momento alguien entro a la sala, pues la mucama ya había ido a abrir

Hola espero no les moleste mi presencia – dijo Terry muy sonriente mientras sostenía la mano de una hermosa joven

Claro que no, que sorpresa Terry – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa de ver a su amigo

Espero no les moleste pero traje a mi prometida – dijo Terry acercando mas a la joven

Por supuesto que no, es un placer tenerte aquí – dijo Albert de forma cordial

Bueno amigos quiero presentarle a mi prometida, ella es Camila Watson – dijo Terry de forma seria

Es un placer conocerlos – dijo la joven con una sonrisa de forma sencilla

Bueno amor ahora te presentare a unos viejos amigos – dijo Terry llamando la atención de su prometida

Mira el es Albert Andrew uno de los hombres más poderoso de la nación y un muy buen amigo – dijo Terry señalando a Albert

Es un placer conocerlo – dijo Camila saludando de mano a Albert

Es placer es mío – dijo Albert de forma caballerosa

Ellos son el matrimonio Cornwell – Britter, el es Archivald y su esposa Anni a ellos los conocí en el colegio, son muy buenos amigos – dijo Terry enfrente Archi y Anni con quien ya hace mucho tiempo había limado asperezas

Es un gusto conocerla – dijeron ambos de forma cortes y amistosa

Gracias es un gusto – dijo la joven quien claramente se veía era muy sencilla y sociable

Ahora es momento de presentarte a unas personas que han significado mucho en mi vida ellos son el matrimonio Brower – Andrew, ellos son Anthony y Candy mis grandes amigos – dijo Terry con una sonrisa cómplice hacia la pareja

Es un gusto conocerte, me alegra que Terry haya encontrado a su media naranja – dijo Candy muy sonriente

El gusto es mío, Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti Candy – dijo la joven con una sonrisa

Espero que cosas buenas – dijo Candy con su característica sonrisa

Si muy buenas – dijo la joven ya más en confianza

Luego de esto todos pasaron a la mesa para comenzar lo que era la cena de navidad

Y cuéntanos Terry como es que conociste a Camila – dijo Candy curiosa

Tu nunca cambiaras verdad pecosa, siempre tan curiosa – dijo Terry riendo pues se sentía muy feliz de volver a convivir con sus amigos

Lo siento -dijo Candy un poco apenada

no te preocupes Candy les contare – dijo Terry muy feliz – cuando regrese a la compañía de teatro luego de todo lo que paso en el hospital , estaba decidido a dedicar mi vida al teatro una de mis mayores pasiones , pues ahí estaba convencido de que había tomado la mejor decisión cuando un día el director nos comunico que volveríamos a montar la obra de Romeo y Julieta y por supuesto yo era Romeo pero para todos era una incógnita quien seria Julieta pues después de que Karen se fue de la compañía no contábamos con muy buenas actrices y un día durante uno de los ensayos llego Camila , y debo admitir para mí fue amor a primera vista , espero yo haber sido lo mismo para ella y pues Hataway nos dijo que ella seria Julieta yo estaba sumamente complacido con eso pues no había visto actriz más bella , y pues entre ensayo y ensayo nos fuimos conociendo hasta que me enamore profundamente de ella y le pedí que se casara conmigo – termino de decir Terry mientras Camila estaba muy conmovida de las palabras de su prometido

Vaya Terry es una historia muy linda – dijo Anni quien ya no era tan tímida

Pues me alegro mucho por ti Terry ya merecías encontrar tu felicidad – dijo Albert quien consideraba a Terry como su mejor amigo

Si Albert lo mismo pienso, ahora soy un hombre completo – dijo Terry

Y cuando es la boda – dijo Archi quien mientras Anthony estuvo en el hospital logro hacer una buena relación con el

Es para enero – dijo Camila quien de inmediato se había adaptado al grupo

Y están todos invitados – dijo Terry a quien claramente se le veía muy feliz y enamorado

Entonces ahí estaremos – dijo Candy muy feliz de saber que Terry había cumplido su promesa

Al terminar la cena todos pasaron nuevamente a la sala para continuar con la reunión en ese momento varias mucamas entraron con copas de champagne para comenzar el brindis

Bueno familia, yo quiero comenzar el brindis , brindado por el hecho de tenerlos aquí a todos reunidos , ya que esta es la primera navidad que puedo pasar con mi familia – dijo Albert

Todos contestaron – salud – la única que no tomo a su copa fue Candy pero esto paso desapercibido para los demás

A partir de ahí cada uno comenzó a brindar por cada una de las cosas buenas que le habían pasado durante ese año y agradeciendo a la vida la oportunidad de estar juntos nuevamente

Al terminar el brindis todos se encontraban muy felices

Bueno familia es hora de comenzar a dar los regalos de navidad – dijo Candy muy feliz

Está bien yo seré el primero Anni amor espero te guste – dijo Archi dando una caja a su esposa

Anni abrió la caja y vio un hermoso brazalete de oro – es maravilloso amor muchas gracias, es mi turno toma

Archi abrió la caja y encontró un fino suéter color azul, claramente se veía que era de diseñador – muchas gracias amor es perfecto

Después de ellos Albert, Terry y Camila dieron sus respectivos regalos, los cuales a todos llenaban de dicha, pero ahora era el turno de lo esposos Brower

Candy mi amor, toma espero te guste – dijo Anthony mientras entregaba una caja a su esposa

O amor es hermoso – dijo Candy mientras sacaba de la caja una gemosa gargantilla de oro con un dije de diamante y unos aretes de la misma piedra

Es mi turno, créeme que me costó mucho trabajo decidir como dártelo – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa y una miraba brillante

Anthony abrió la caja y de inmediato sus ojos se llenaron de lagrima y sumamente emocionado dijo – amor es enserio

Si cariño, por eso no me puse el vestido rojo – dijo ella también con los ojos cristalizados y una gran sonrisa

En ese momento Anthony tomo a su esposa por la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire dejando a todo a la expectativa de que había pasado

Anthony bájame, me estas mareando – dijo Candy un poco mareada

Lo siento amor, es que realmente soy muy feliz – dijo Anthony con una felicidad que no podía negar

Su puede saber qué pasa con ustedes – dijo Archi quien ya no se aguanto más la curiosidad

Si, lo que pasa primo es que voy a ser papa – dijo Anthony muy emocionado

¿Enserio? – dijeron todos al unisonó

Si, seremos papas dentro de 7 meses – dijo Candy también muy sonriente

A partir de eso todos comenzaron a felicitarlos no había duda que esa Navidad iba a ser muy especial para todos

Al terminar la noche todos se quedaron a dormir en la mansión pues ya era algo noche como para que regresaran

Ya en la habitación Candy y Anthony todavía se encontraban festejado la noticia

Amor muchas gracias, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo Anthony mientras mantenía abrazada a su esposa

Yo también soy muy feliz de poder compartir esta dicha con la persona que más amo en la vida – dijo Candy mientras una lágrima de felicidad rodaba por su mejilla

No llores por favor princesa recuerda que eres mucho más linda cuando risa que cuando lloras – dijo él mientras limpiaba del rostro de su amada el camino de la lagrima

Lloro de felicidad este es el mejor momento que la vida me ha dado – dijo ella sin deshacer el abrazo de su amado

Ahí mucho que agradecerle a la vida, sobre todo la otra oportunidad que a ti y a mí nos ha brindado – dijo Anthony recordando el justo momento en que volvió a encontrarse con la persona que más amaba

Tienes razón hay mucho que agradecer, soy tan feliz de estar contigo te amo mi príncipe – dijo Candy sonriente

Yo también te amo mi bella señorita, mi princesa, el amor de mi vida, gracias por darme otra oportunidad – dijo Anthony sellando estas palabras con un dulce pero apasionado beso

Fin

Hola chicas hasta aquí llega esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado

Siempre les eh agradecido personalmente pero esta vez quiero dar un GRACIAS general a todas aquella que siempre me han apoyado ya sea leyendo cada una de mis historias y dejándome sus comentarios sobre la historia los cuales siempre tomo en cuenta y son sumamente valiosos para mi así como a todas aquella que le han dado la oportunidad a mis historias y las han leído

Me despido no sin antes decirles Gracias son muy importarse para mi

Una última pregunta que será solo si ustedes lo desean, quieren que hasta aquí quede la historia o les gustaría un epilogo donde se sabría que fue de la vida de los personajes

Espero sus reviews


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogo

Epilogo

5 años después

Durante los siguientes 5 años de aquella maravillosa primera Navidad el grupo había continuado en contacto, estando todos presentes en lo momentos importantes como cumpleaños de cada uno de los integrantes, navidades y demás fechas destacadas de cada año

Y ahora nuevamente se volvían a reunir para uno de los eventos más importantes que pudiera haber dentro de la familia Andrew, este evento era el cumpleaños de la cabeza de la familia

Normalmente los cumpleaños de William Albert Andrew se realizaban bajo un estricto protocolo designado por el consejo en los cuales se reunían las familias más poderosas de América, es más las mas influyentes del mundo, en estos eventos solo podían asistir adultos pues todo era demasiado fino como para que hubiera niños corriendo por doquier, en la reuniones solo se trataban temas políticos, económicos o sociales, lo cual hacia que fueran eventos sumamente elegantes, pero muy aburridos. Los integrantes del grupo también asistían sin embargo sabían que esa no era la forma en que a Albert le gustaría pasar el día de su cumpleaños

Aunque este año Albert se había adelantado a los designios del consejo y había comunicado que por primera vez, el celebraría de la forma que él quisiera, argumentando que para eso era el jefe de la familia Andrew, esta decisión sorprendió a todos, mucho tuvieron que aceptar lo dicho de mala gana, pero otro estaban felices de que por fin Albert hiciera valer su palabra

Albert había decidió que quería pasar su cumpleaños en compañía de las personas que más quería en este mundo, eso significaba que era con su familia y amigos, para ello mando a restaurar y componer la vieja cabaña del bosque de Lakewood , pues para él era un lugar muy preciado , por todos los recuerdos que de ahí tenia

El día del cumpleaños de Albert llego , él desde muy temprano se había ido a la cabaña , para ver que todo estuviera listo y preparar todo por el mismo pues siempre le gusto ser autosuficiente y desde que había quedado a cargo de la familia no lo había logrado mucho , pues tenía que seguir algunos protocolos , que no eran mucho de su agrado, él deseaba poder recibir a sus invitados de la mejor manera , pues ya tenía un buen rato que por diversos motivos no habían podido reunirse, ellos ya estaban enterados de los designios del jefe de familia

Los primeros en llegar fueron la familia Brower , Candy traía de la mano a su hijo mayor , el era un niño de nombre Darién de 5 años de edad de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como los de su madre, el pequeño era un niño muy tranquilo , al parecer tenía el mismo carácter que el padre , mientras que Anthony traía cargando en brazos al miembro más pequeño de la familia, ella era una preciosa niña llamada Isabella de un año de edad la cual tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules como los de su padre

Cuando Darién vio la figura de una de las personas más queridas para el se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hasta aquella persona

Tío Albert, te extrañe – dijo el niño mientras era levantado del piso por su tío favorito y a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo, pues Albert siempre tenía que viajar

Yo también campeón te extrañe mucho, y me alegra volver a verte, ya estás bien grande – dijo Albert quien quería mucho a todos sus sobrinos, pero los hijos de Candy y Anthony era algo especial

Albert felicidades, me alegra que ya estés de regreso – dijo Candy con alegría, quien ya había llegado hasta su protector y hijo

Gracias pequeña, pero vete que hermosa estas, veo que mi sobrino te ha cuidado muy bien – dijo Albert haciendo que Candy se sonrojara un poco

Pero como no cuidarla su es la razón de mi vida – dijo Anthony quien también había llegado junto a ellos

Sobrino que gusto verte, me cuenta Candy que te esta yendo de maravilla en el hospital – dijo Albert quien a pesar de viajar tanto siempre estaba al tanto de su familia

Así es y más porque tengo a la mejor enfermera a mi lado – dijo Anthony mientras le devolvía una juguetona sonrisa a su esposa

Me imagino – dijo Albert en complicidad – pero a ver mejor déjame ver a mi princesa

Pues creo que tu princesa es la bella durmiente, por que como el camino desde Chicago es un poco largo se ha quedado dormida – dijo Anthony mientras descubría un poco a su hija quien iba tapada con una ligera cobijita

Pues creo que lo mejor será dejarla dormir, por que tal si es dormilona como su madre, se molestara mucho si la despertamos – dijo Albert feliz de estar con su familia

Ante este comentario todos los presentes rieron, hasta que un poco a lo lejos se oye una voz

De casualidad se puede saber de qué tanto ríen – dijo Terry mientras se acercaba al grupo mientras traía de la mano a una hermosa niña de nombre Alice de 4 años , la cual tenía cabello castaño y ojos color zafiro como los de su padre

Terry pero que gusto verte, pensé que no ibas a venir, por tu próximo estreno – dijo Albert mientras estrechaba la mano de su gran amigo

Y crees que me perdería el cumpleaños del hombre más rico de todo Estados Unidos – dijo Terry de forma sarcástica con su clásico humor

No, yo sabía que no te lo perderías - dijo Albert de forma alegre – y que mi muñequita no me va a dar un fuerte abrazo

Claro tío Albert, pero es que mi papa, no me suelta – dijo Alice mientras se soltaba de la mano de su padre para abrazar a Albert a quien consideraba como un tío

En ese momento llego Camila esposa de Terry quien traía de la mano al más pequeño de los Grandchester el cual era un niño llamado Alex de 2 años de edad

Hola Albert felicidades – dijo Camila con una sonrisa

Gracias Camila, pero ha ver déjame cargar a este campeoncito - dijo Albert mientras levantaba por lo alto a Alex, produciendo que el niño riera

Papa, podemos ir a jugar por ella – dijeron Alice y Darién a sus respectivos padres ya que ya se habían aburrido un poco

Si, solo no se alejen mucho – dijo Anthony a su hijo

Si princesa, solo no te separes de Darién – dijo Terry a su hija

Cuando los niños se alejaron Candy los observaba mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras los damas adultos platicaban ya que habían hecho muy buena mancuerna

Se puede saber de qué te ríes, pecosa – dijo Terry quien sabía lo que provocaba la sonrisa en Candy

Si te digo te vas a enojar – dijo Candy juguetonamente ya que sabía lo celoso que era Terry con su hija

No me enojo te lo prometo – dijo Terry también con una sonrisa

Está bien, me rio por qué no sé por qué tengo la corazonada de de que ellos dos van a terminar juntos y tu algún día serás mi consuegro – dijo Candy sonriendo

Porque lo crees – dijo Terry fingiendo enojo aunque el también lo creía

No sé solo es una corazonada – dijo Candy riendo

Sabes pecosa, yo también lo pienso, aunque claro quiero pensar que eso será dentro de muchos pero muchos años – dijo Terry

Ay Terry tu nunca cambiaras y mejor regresemos con el grupo, creo que Archi ya llego – dijo Candy

Ese elegante siempre llegando tarde –dijo Terry mientras caminaba junto a Candy en dirección de los recién llegados

Familia pero que gusto verlos, disculpen la demora – dijo Archí quien traía cargando a su pequeña hija de 3 años la cual tenia el cabello miel como el ojos del mismo color

Como siempre elegante llegando tarde – dijo Terry riendo mientras tomaba asiento junto a su esposa y comenzando a jugar con su hijo

Lo siento, pero es que se nos había olvidado que hoy era la cita de Anni con el médico y pues tuvimos que pasar – dijo Archí sonriente

Por ciento como vas Anni – dijo Candy con una sonrisa a su hermana

Muy bien en tres meses nacerá tu próximo sobrino - dijo Anni con una gran sonrisa

Papi, puedo ir con Darién y Alice – dijo Lisa a Archí

Claro princesa, pero primero saluda a todos tus tíos y dale un fuerte abrazo a tu tío Albert

Así la niña comenzó a saludar a todos sus tíos y cuando llego con Albert, este la levanto del piso y le dio un fuerte abrazo

Pero que hermosa niña tengo aquí, a ver dime pequeña, te querías ir sin darle un fuerte abrazo a tu tío favorito – dijo Albert mientras hacía cosquillas a la niña como venganza

No tío, no tío, ya no – dijo la niña riendo por las cosquillas

Así los niños mas grandes se pusieron a jugar juntos y los más pequeños tomaban la siesta en uno de los sofás de la cabaña, mientras todos los adultos platicaban a la mesa

Y cuentas Albert como te fue en tu último viaje de negocios – dijo Candy curiosa

Muy bien pequeña, cada vez el Andrew están haciendo más alianzas con el extranjero y las ganancias, suben, o no es así, mi mejor economista- dijo Albert quien a pesar de que no le tenía mucho gusto a los negocios ahora era uno de los mejores en la rama

Claro, las empresas Andrew ahora son mucho más solidas de lo que ya eran – dijo Archí quien llevada desde que se graduó como economista toda el área financiera de las empresas de la familia en el país

Qué bien, me alegra mucho, solo espero ya puedas pasar mucho más tiempo con nosotros y ya no viajando tanto – dijo Candy quien a veces extrañaba mucho a su protector

Eso mismo yo espero pequeña , por eso , pensaba decírselos al último pero creo que es buen momento, lo que pasa es que por una larga temporada me mudare a la mansión de NY para estar más cerca de todos ustedes – dijo Albert muy feliz de la noticia que acababa de decir pues mientras viajaba extrañaba mucho a su familia

Qué bien, ya era necesario amigo – dijo Terry a quien le gustaba mucho platicar mucho con Albert a quien consideraba como su hermano

Bueno ahora si estaremos todos viviendo en la misma ciudad – dijo Anthony

Eso significa que las visitas, serán más continuas, no creen – dijo Archí feliz

Claro, siempre y cuando los médicos puedan – dijo Terry refiriéndose a Candy y Anthony

Ustedes saben que siempre podemos, solo es cuestión de que nos pongamos de acuerdo y tanto Anthony como yo pedimos nuestro día en el hospital – dijo Candy quien vivía en un gran departamento junto a su familia el cual compro justo con Anthony después de casarse

Además, los que luego no pueden son ustedes, porque siempre están de gira – dijo Anthony

Pues claro uno que es famoso – dijo Terry con su peculiar tono

Por cierto hablando de tu fama que tal va tu próxima obra – dijo Archí entrando a la plática

Muy bien y qué bueno que preguntas elegante, aprovecho para invitarlos, es el viernes a las 7 en el teatro de la ciudad y después Camila y yo daremos una pequeña reunión en nuestra casa – dijo Terry

Ahí estaremos – dijeron todos al unisonó

Luego de un rato de plática el grupo se separo las mujeres juntas y los hombres por su lado

Y cuéntenme Candy y Camila como le hacen para poder estar con sus dos pequeños, porque yo hay veces que no sé que voy a hacer ahora que nazca mi pequeño – dijo Anni

mira yo me divido los horarios con Anthony ,procuramos no dejar a los niños solos , pues ninguno de los dos queremos perdernos ni un momento de su crecimiento y cuando hay necesidad de que se queden solo , los dejamos con Dorothy su nana – dijo Candy sonriendo mientras analizaba lo bien equilibrada que estaba su vida

Pues Terry y yo igual nos dividimos los horarios, pero como muchas veces tenemos que actuar juntos, siempre los llevamos al teatro junto a su nana y aparte al camerino de nosotros lo adecuamos para tener ahí a los niños, así entre ensayo y ensayo o escena y escena siempre estamos al pendiente de ellos, por que al igual que Candy y Anthony no queremos perdernos parte del desarrollo de los pequeños – dijo Camila sonriendo

pero la ventaja que tú tienes , es que Archí tiene un horario fijo , así será más fácil adaptarse , además cuando tu des conciertos a piano él se puede quedar con los niños , además cuando tu quiera salir sola con tu esposo puedes dejar a tus hijos con cualquiera de sus tíos , ¿no crees? – dijo Candy demostrándole todo su apoyo a su hermana

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar como los hombres comenzaban a subir el tono de su voz

Ahora por que pelean Terry y Archí – dijo Camila quien ya se había acostumbrado a esas peleas infantiles y a veces cómica

Quién sabe, pero si no pelean, no están a gusto, lo bueno es que ahí esta Anthony y Albert para calmarlos – dijo Candy riendo

De seguro ha de ser por saber quién es el papa mas celoso – dijo Anni

No creo que sea por eso, porque si es así Anthony también estaría en la pelea y les gana – dijo Candy recordando lo celoso que era su esposo con su pequeña

No, por celoso gana Terry, es súper celoso con Alice y apenas tiene 4 años – dijo Camila

Es que no han visto a Archí, yo creo que él es el más celoso y no me quiero imaginar que pasara cuando Lisa sea mayor – dijo Anni

Chicas vean ellos allá afuera ya se calmaron y ahora somos nosotras las que estamos en discusión, es gracioso, mejor vamos a ver por qué peleaban – dijo Candy riendo de la situación

Tienes razón, mejor vamos con ellos – dijeron al unisonó Camila y Anni

Así las mujeres se fueron hacia donde estaban sus respectivos esposos charlando

Amor, se puede saber por qué peleaban- dijo Candy mientras abrazaba a su esposo

Si cariño, lo que pasa es que Archí le dijo a Terry que Alice de seguro cuando sea grande le romperá el corazón a más de uno por lo bonita que es y entonces Terry se puso de celoso y le dijo que también Lisa es muy bonita y también romperá más de un corazón y pues Archí también se puso celoso, ya vez como son de celosos- dijo Anthony mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposa

Lo bueno es que tu esposo no es celoso, verdad Candy – dijo Terry riendo

Claro, yo no soy celoso, yo sé que mi princesa mi muñeca, será solo mía – dijo Anthony recalcando lo ultimo

Lo bueno es que no eres celoso sobrino – dijo Albert mientras se carcajeaba de sus sobrinos y amigos

Así continúo la plática por un rato más hasta que en el lugar se escucho el llanto de un niño

De seguro es Bella que ya se despertó y tienes hambre – dijo Candy quien de inmediato identifico el llanto de su hija

Mama, mama mi hermana ya se despertó – dijo Darién quien entro corriendo avisando

Si cariño ahora voy, tu sigue jugando – dijo Candy mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo con ternura

Amor no te preocupes, yo voy soy dime donde está el biberón – dijo Anthony mientras se ponía de pie

Está en la pañalera – dijo Candy quien también se ponía de pie para darle lo necesario a su esposo

Así Anthony salió y fue por su hija regresando luego de un rato con la bebe en brazos

Anthony sobrino me dejas darle el biberón a mi nieta – dijo Albert quien pocas veces dejaba claro que desde que la adopto Candy era su hija

Claro Albert – dijo Anthony pasándole la niña a Albert

Ese fue un momento mágico para Albert ya que desde que su corazón quedo prendado de una hermosa niña de ojos verdes cuando él era un adolescente nunca más se había vuelto a enamorar de alguien ya que se hizo la promesa de velar siempre por la felicidad de esa niña , aunque con ello tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad propia dejándola libre con la persona que ella mas amaba y ahora que podía ver que esa niña había alcanzado su felicidad él era una persona dichosa y ahora con los pequeños hijos de esa niña lo cuales lo querían y adoraban podía sentirse pleno

Después de eso la reunión prosiguió hasta que llego la noche y todos los niños se habían quedado ya dormidos mientras que los adultos continuaban platicando

Y después del estreno que otro proyecto tienen en puerta – dijo Albert a Terry y Camila

Este amigo, bueno más bien familia, porque todos ya son mi familia, inclusive mis hijos le dicen tío a Albert y espero eso no te moleste – dijo Terry quien se veía algo nervioso

Claro que no me moleta es un honor, yo entre mas sobrinos a quien querer mejor – dijo Albert

Qué bueno que dices eso, porque, familia, les queremos comunicar Camila y yo que volveremos a ser padres en 6 meses – dijo Terry sumamente emocionado mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

Felicidades – dijeron los demás al unisonó

Felicidades Terry me da mucho gusto, espero alcanzarte pronto – dijo Anthony de forma sincera

Tranquilos chicos si no son carreras – dijo Albert riendo pero muy feliz de tan grata noticia

En ese momento Candy se pudo de pie y miro con una sonrisa a su esposo quien no comprendía que pasaba y dijo - Eh, bueno familia, Anthony amor, estaba esperando, para decírtelo el día de tu cumpleaños, pero ya que creo que no te quieres quedar atrás, mi amor en 8 meses tendrás una princesita o un campeón mas a quien cuidar

¿Enserio? – dijo Anthony todavía en shock por la noticia

Si amor – dijo Candy muy sonriente con lagrimas en los ojos

Amor, pero que felicidad que bueno que hable así no me tuve que esperar hasta mi cumpleaños, te amo, los amo - dijo Anthony mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su esposa

Muchas felicidades – dijeron Anni y Archí a las parejas

Creo que si están compitiendo – dijo Albert riendo

Entonces os tenemos que aplicar ya nos dejaron atrás amor – dijo Archí a Anni

Ante este comentario todos rieron

Así esta reunión llego a su fin entre felicitaciones, risas y una muy buena charla entre amigos, Albert prometió que trataría de estar en NY el mayor tiempo posible, pues quería estar en la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la familia

Transcurrieron los meses, en los cuales cada uno de los miembros de la familia continua con sus actividades, aunque siempre estaban en contacto entre todos, así luego de 3 mese llego a la familia Cornwell Santiago un pequeño niño cabello negro y ojos azules como los de Anni, el pequeño trajo una inmensa felicidad para sus padres y hermana

6 meses después llego a la vida de la familia Grandchester la pequeña Sophia, la cual era una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos miel como los de su madre, la cual al igual que Alice se convirtió en la adoración de su padre

Por último pero no en importancia llego la mas péquela de los Brower, ella era Pauna, la cual era una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como los de su madre

20 años después

Con la llegada de Pauna comenzó un época de oro para este grupo, en la familia Cornwell Archí se consagro en el medio empresarial como uno de los mejores economistas del país, Anni fue nombrada una de las mejores concertistas a piano del mundo mientras que Lisa la primogénita se convirtió en una gran concertista como su madre, mientras que Santiago siguió los pasos de su padre en el mundo empresarial como su padre y mantiene una relación con Sophia Grandchester para sorpresa de todos

En la familia Brower Anthony se convirtió en el mejor Neurocirujano del país ,dando grandes aportes a la ciencia de la salud, mientras que Candy luego de varios años de estudios termino su segunda carrera como Médico Pediatra , demostrando su amor hacia los niños , mientras que Darién siguió los pasos de sus padres convirtiéndose en medico Cardiólogo y a los 23 años se caso con Alice Grandchester y ahora tiene una hermosa niña llamada Nathalie de un año y medio de edad la cual es la adoración de sus abuelos, Isabella opto por el camino del arte y se convirtió en una exitosa bailarina, actriz y pintora y está en los preparativos de su boda con Alex Grandchester , por ultimo Pauna decidió dedicar su vida a la veterinaria apoyada siempre de su abuelo , ya que desde que nació en especial ella se convirtió en la mano derecha y compañía de Albert

Por último en la familia Grandchester Terry y Camila se convirtieron en la pareja protagónica de un sinfín de obras gracias al talento que poseían , al pasos de los años decidieron que lo mejor para poder establecerse era comprar un teatro y así lo hicieron a los 10 años del nacimiento de su último hijo , con ello entraron al mundo de la dirección obteniendo un gran éxito y sus hijos no fueron la excepción Alice se convirtió en una gran médico internista , a los 22 años se caso con Darién Brower y ahora estaba en la espera de su segundo hijo, aunque su esposo todavía no sabía la noticia , Alex había estudiado leyes y era de un carácter a veces un poco frio logro conquistar el corazón de la persona más radical de la familia Isabella Brower con quien en unos meses se casara y por ultimo Sophia la más pequeña de los Grandchester y la adoración de su padre estaba por terminar la carrera de veterinaria al igual que su mejor amiga Pauna y ahora mantenía una solida relación con Santiago Cornwell sorprendiendo mucho a sus padres quienes a pesar de tener una muy buena amistad nunca se imaginaron que esto llegara a pasar

Albert durante estos años siempre estuvo al pie de todo lo que ocurría en la familia Andrew, al parecer después de muchos años esta familia estaba cambiando para bien gracias a él y mucho de los absurdos protocolos comenzaban a eliminarse. Albert a pesar de todo podía decir que era un hombre pleno siempre apoyado por su mano derecha George así como por toda su familia, y en especial sus sobrinos

_**La vida da muchas vueltas, siempre te da otra oportunidad, ya es decisión de cada uno si la toma o no, cada quien decide como será su felicidad**_….

Fin

* * *

Hola chicas

Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el epilogo, debo confesar que me costó un poco de trabajo decidir sobre que sería espero sea de su agrado

Pido una disculpa de ante mano, por no publicar antes pero creo que me comprenderán cuando les dijo que estas fechas las paso unida a mi familia y me era imposible tener tiempo de escribir

Este capítulo tiene una dedicación muy especial, para alguien que siempre me ha demostrado su apoyo y ella es mi amiga Dajannae 8

así como también quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que siempre han estado conmigo y le han dado la oportunidad a mis historias , yo se que muchas las han leído completas , otras se han quedado en el camino por diversos motivos y muchas más no pueden dejar sus comentarios por cuestiones de estas tecnologías o simplemente son lectoras anónimas

Por ello muchas gracias a:

**Lupita 1797**

**Magnolia A**

**Net (amiga me sorprendió mucho tu comentario desde Perú, Gracias)**

**Jimena Andrew**

**Guest**

**Violeta 25**

**Serena Candy Andrew Graham**

**Lau Cullen Swan**

**Guest**

**Bunny chiva**

**Ana de Brower**

**Kimberly Brower**

**Lily Grand**

**Guest**

**Carla Grandchester**

**Fatygl19**

**Arual**

**Soledad**

**Flor**

**KattieAndrew**

**Keilanot2**

**Aide 22**

**Monserrat . **

**Karla Cervera**

**Karina Grandchestrer 2**

**Carla**

**Karina Grand**

**Sophie**

**Rosi White**

**Lucero**

**Montse**

**Adriana**

**Ale mia**

**Vanessave1**

**Jessy white**

Muchas gracias por estar conmigo en esta aventura

Espero su último review


End file.
